


The Hurt Reindeer

by Almawardy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Hurt, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, Loki Feels, Pain, Poor Loki, Sad, Thor Feels
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 34,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almawardy/pseuds/Almawardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The events of Thor's movie, seen from Loki's point of view</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Rebound

 

The Hurt Reindeer - The Rebound

\- The Rebound -

“Qui siamo eretti come un faro di speranza che illumina oltre le stelle…”

Chissà perché mi ritornano in mente queste parole mentre ti osservo avanzare verso il trono.

Forse perché non riesco a riconoscere in te la futura speranza di Asgard, suppongo. È stato solo pochi minuti fa, nel vestibolo, che ci siamo lasciati e per un attimo mi eri sembrato dignitosamente nervoso rispetto ad un simile evento. Ora mi accorgo che mi sono lasciato sfuggire qualche parola di troppo. Non le meritavi e lo riconosco solo adesso che ti vedo procedere come un idiota arrogante di fronte a tutta la corte, a nostra madre, a nostro padre.

Il rapido sguardo che rivolgo a quest’ultimo mi dà la certezza che è del mio stesso pensiero. Sei tronfio, fratello. Scommetto che se te lo dicessi non capiresti neanche che voglia dire. Avevo detto che sembravi un re; anche se in effetti non l’ho mai pensato. Forse avevi ragione quando hai sostenuto che sono incapace di essere sincero. Tuttavia mi rallegro: prima ho avuto un attimo di debolezza nell’anticamera, lo ammetto. Ero sul punto di pentirmi della mia scelta, ma devo dire che la tua capacità di persuasione sta dando notevoli frutti. Il tuo meschino esibizionismo mi salva dal dubbio. Meriti davvero quello che ho preparato per il tuo fausto giorno.

La sottile indisponenza di nostro padre non ti è nemmeno lontanamente visibile. Eppure dovresti conoscerlo bene, ricordare i suoi insegnamenti. A dire il vero mi stupisce che non si sia ancora accorto di niente; forse è vero che i suoi sensi e le sue forze si stanno inesorabilmente affievolendo.

Sì, ecco, bravo. Agita quel tuo bel martello, fagli fare le piroette, infiamma pure gli astanti. Certo. In fondo è il tuo giorno. Non oso pensare a come ti saresti comportato se non ti avessi detto che mi capita di essere invidioso di te, a volte. Un “a volte” che nascondeva un “sempre”. Avevi ragione fratello, manco di sincerità. In ogni caso, denoto con piacere il buon uso che hai fatto delle mie parole; rappresentavano una fraterna confessione, ma è indubbio che la tua mente fosse altrove, anche in quel momento. Non hai mai capito che questa tua condotta ha finito con l’intaccare e l’avvelenare l’affetto che mi lega a te?

Un po’ di silenzio, finalmente. Nostro padre sembra non essersi ancora accorto di niente. Spero quei bestioni riottosi non rovinino il mio dono per l’incoronazione. Sarebbe da stolti, persino per loro, non cogliere una simile occasione. Ecco, il mio pezzo preferito: i giuramenti. Tutti possono sentirti assentire con vigore ma il mio sguardo e la mia conoscenza di te vanno al di là della superficialità. Non sei in grado di mantenere fede a quelle promesse. Persino il padre degli dei lo sospetta. E nonostante questo, ancora mi domando in cosa io sia stato così inferiore a te da non poter essere scelto come erede al trono. Ho cercato una risposta. A lungo. Ma non ho mai compreso.

Accidenti, che tempismo eccezionale. Nostro padre si è accorto dei Giganti appena prima di proclamarti re di Asgard; l’esito dei miei programmi ha superato di gran lunga le aspettative. Quanto trambusto. Sembra che tu sia passato in secondo piano, Thor. Vediamo ora come si comporterà il nuovo re di fronte ad un simile episodio. Ho già una vaga idea.

Come previsto, il Distruttore ha adempiuto al suo compito in maniera impeccabile. Gli Jotun sono stati uccisi e lo scrigno è salvo. Ma la parte migliore viene adesso. Vederti così turbato e collerico, Thor, è un fine che varrebbe qualunque mezzo. Non te la prendere, potresti sempre considerare la mia trovata come una tua prima grande prova; osserva bene, padre, quanto vale il primogenito che hai quasi incoronato. Guarda quanto si mostrerà debole e incapace. Guarda.

Di certo non mi deludi neanche stavolta, caro fratello: le tue parole sono degne di un immaturo. La tua rabbia puerile mi entusiasma, davvero, vorrei la mostrassi in tutta la sua tossicità al padre degli dei. Sì, continua pure a incollerirti. Sei prevedibile quanto un ratto di fronte a del cacio maleodorante. Lo spettacolo comincia a diventare delizioso, quasi zuccherino nelle ultime parole di nostro padre che mettono a tacere la tua stupida insolenza.

Devo dire, comunque, che lo spettacolo della tua collera è anche più appagante. Oh, sembri davvero arrabbiato. Guarda come hai ridotto quel tavolo. Bene, penso che adesso sia il mio turno. Voglio consolarti fratello, davvero, non pensavo saresti stato così immaturo da non riuscire a sostenere nemmeno questa onesta prova alla quale ti ho gentilmente sottoposto. Che disfatta per un neore, proprio nel giorno del suo trionfo; cosa ti ha impedito di sbocciare, Thor? Io lo so. La tua vile inadeguatezza. Vile, perché sostenuta da una intollerabile tracotanza che ti ha reso ingordo di gloria e che ha finito con il renderti inviso anche al destino, evidentemente. Guardalo, come si beffa di te. Come potersi opporre ad una sorte tanto annunciata?

Mi piace ascoltare come segui le mie parole e vederti entusiasta del mio appoggio. È come accontentare un bambino. Pensavo sarei riuscito ad acquietarti, figlio di Odino, e invece non smetti mai di stupirmi: i tuoi occhi traboccano sconsideratezza mentre le tue parole bruciano di rivalsa nel tentativo di riscattare un torto meritatamente subito. Perché sei così sciocco? Andare a Jotunheim disobbedendo esplicitamente ad un comando di nostro padre. Dunque desideri proprio autodistruggerti, umiliare te e tutto il popolo di Asgard? La trovo una follia, ma se tutto ciò potrà contribuire a mostrare le tue mancanze, allora desidero un posto in prima fila per assistere alla tua disfatta. La sola cosa che mi preme è che tu non sia così folle da mettere a repentaglio la mia vita; a quella terrei, particolarmente. Oh, mi correggo: le nostre vite. Vedo che anche i tuoi fedeli compari di idiozie sembrano volersi unire alla folle missione. Come sei fortunato fratello, anche in questo. Quanti compagni sinceri e fedeli ti sono affianco, persino in un frangente tanto ostile. Non c’è che dire, sempre qualche gradino più in alto, non è così? Come ti invidio Thor, come ti invidio.

Quasi non riesco a credere che io stia davvero per venirti dietro in una tale, ridicola, avventura suicida. In parte mi meraviglia. Se non altro, cerco di rendermi utile in qualche modo rivolgendomi all’onesto Heimdall per ottenere un buon lasciapassare. Ma a quanto pare vuoi la rivincita anche in questo. Sbaglio, o pensi forse che io non possa essere utile in alcun modo? Perché è questo che trasuda dalla tua lingua sferzante di colpi e di ammonimenti. Mi credi un inabile da dover ammaestrare? O magari sei solo convinto che tutto quello che tu abbia sia sufficiente al tuo personale successo? Perché continui a comportarti come se tu solo fossi su di un piedistallo? In questo modo potrai solo alimentare il mio disprezzo. Già mi è disagevole temperare l’indignazione provocata dai tuoi scherni, figuriamoci quella che deriva dall’ironia dei tuoi patetici seguaci che certo, lo ammetto, non perdono affatto tempo per aggiungersi alla beffa. Volstagg, poi, la cui unica abilità risulta essere la perizia che adotta nell’ingurgitare tre chili di carni diverse contemporaneamente; un appetito pari solo alla sua stupidità. Un po’ come te in fondo, Thor. E tu permetti ad un simile abietto e osceno di insultare tuo fratello? Fratello che avrebbe potuto diventare anche il suo, di re, se oggi fosse stato incoronato al tuo posto. Sei meschino. Ma d’altronde, essendo tu il primo a godere del mio scherno, dovrei essere uno stolto ad aspettarmi sostegno proprio da te. Ti è sempre piaciuto rimarcare le differenze tra noi, non è vero? Supposte o reali che fossero.

Sì, lo so che sto solo perdendo tempo ed energie nel vacillare ancora in simili pensieri; sono attenzioni dalle quali dovrei distogliermi, tanto più adesso che stiamo per saltare nella terra dei Giganti. Inspiro profondamente. Ne ho un gran bisogno. Ho allenato i miei nervi per tanto tempo, assecondando la mia natura cauta e paziente, ma devo dire che riesci sempre ad essere un ottimo esercizio per essi, caro fratello. I palmi delle mani sono asciutti. Non sono teso. Tu sembri a dir poco sovreccitato, al contrario. Cos’è, il tuo spirito pugnace ti infiamma, forse? Non vedi l’ora di mozzare qualche testa, non è così? Hai sempre avuto una fatale attrazione per l’odore del sangue, per lo scintillio delle lame taglienti che si scontrano sotto un cielo infuocato dall’ardore di giovani guerrieri come te. Eppure, questo non ti rende lodevole. Sei esecrabile proprio quanto la tua avidità. Senti come ruota il guscio dorato del portale. Osserva le faville del Bifrost, sembrano diventare accecanti, non trovi? Anche il ronzio dell’energia che si prepara ad essere sprigionata si adegua ad un crescendo che sappiamo tutti dove ci porterà: Jotunheim. Devo ammetterlo, il tuo entusiasmo e il tuo ottimismo cominciano ad essere contagiosi, sennonché su un punto mi trovo in disaccordo: oggi, invece, potrebbe essere un giorno perfetto per morire.

Lo ammetto: ho esagerato.

Non intendevo essere troppo duro, ma devo ammettere che il logorio a cui mi hai sottoposto in questi ultimi anni, in particolare, sta manifestando tutti i suoi devastanti effetti. È stato un pensiero fulmineo e accidentale, sai bene che nessuno potrà mai vincere il mio amore per te. Però te ne prego, fratello, stai attento a non provarmi troppo; temo che il mio sentimento abbia già iniziato a trasformarsi in qualcosa di talmente diverso e complesso che mi è difficile definirlo. Assume contorni distorti, che non sono in grado di controllare come vorrei. Confesso che mi spaventa.

Peccato che i tuoi occhi si poggino sempre più raramente su di me e preferiscano ignorare la responsabilità di allungare lo sguardo aldilà dell’immediatezza delle tue azioni. Perché gli dei non hanno distribuito equamente muscoli ed intelligenza tra noi due consanguinei? Avremmo goduto di un rapporto di gran lunga più equilibrato. Bé, lo riconosco, non è questo il momento più opportuno per abbandonarmi a simili monologhi interiori; una sferzata di vento gelido che mi attraversa la pelle fin nelle vene, me lo ricorda in maniera inflessibile. Dunque Jotunheim. Dunque noi sei poveri ardenti e ingenui difensori del trono di Asgard. Guarda dove ci hai trascinati, Thor. Meno male che non sono l’unico a rendersene contro; almeno c’è qualcun altro che riconosce la follia e la stoltezza di mio fratello. Peccato, non mi consola.

Avanziamo cauti in una terra che sembrerebbe abbandonata se non fossimo a conoscenza dell’esistenza di quei vili Giganti dal potere anche troppo temibile per la nostra misera portata. Come immaginavo, non ci mettono molto ad accorgersi della nostra presenza. In effetti, la discrezione non è certo una tua caratteristica spiccante, fratello; e certo non era neanche tua intenzione entrare in punta di piedi, giusto? O con le pompe o niente, in ogni caso e circostanza. Mi disprezzo da solo di fronte a quanto io riesca a cogliere ogni buona occasione per tornare tra me e me su questo argomento. Se continuo così finirai per occupare ogni mio pensiero, caro Thor. In tutta onestà, non te lo meriti.

Il paesaggio di questo mondo è desolante, pungente nella sua asprezza; massicce rocce scure si frantumano ad intervalli che sembrano essere guidati da un ritmo incalzante. Probabilmente mi sto solo autosuggestionando, e di certo non sono l’unico il cui nervosismo si rende sempre più palpabile. Il silenzio spettrale unito all’impossibilità dei nostri sguardi di incontrare gli sperati interlocutori aumenta la precarietà delle nostre speranze di tornare ad Asgard con qualche risposta; e accresce anche la tensione dei nostri deboli e cedevoli spiriti. I Giganti sono creature ignobili, ma se non altro infine accettano di mostrarsi. Nessun dubbio Laufey sarebbe stato il primo di loro. Una vista immensa, devo dire, per chi come noi non è esattamente incallito da anni di gloriose e faticose battaglie. La sua figura si erge su un possente trono di roccia, si direbbe, anche se l’unica cosa che riesco a distinguere chiaramente è soltanto il rosso sangue dei suoi occhi iniettati di odio. Se non fosse pericoloso potrei addirittura restare ore a contemplarne l’aurea spaventosa.

Ovviamente sei tu che rispondi al capo dei Giganti, nostro baldanzoso caposquadriglia. Che pena sconfortante. Solo ora mi rendo conto di quanto ci siamo potuti rendere ridicoli con una simile azione dettata solo dalla tua smania di ragazzone ancora troppo stupido per poter agire seguendo il senno di poi. Sono certo che è la stessa cosa che sta pensando quell’energumeno dipinto di blu. Non potrei né vorrei dargli torto. L’unica cosa che biasimo è che con le sue parole abbia destato i vostri sospetti riguardo un eventuale traditore nella casa di nostro padre. Ma in fondo sono parole cosìforti e disonorevoli che la tua reazione è esattamente quella che mi aspettavo; non crederesti mai alle illazioni del capo dei Giganti e ciò mi fa sentire protetto, al sicuro. Il mio timore si esaurisce infine del tutto con le parole che Laufey ti rivolge immediatamente dopo. È incredibile come sia riuscito a dar voce ai miei stessi pensieri togliendomi le parole di bocca. Questo, fratello mio, è ciò che avrei voluto dirti tante volte. Ma constato facilmente che le sue parole non ti spingono neanche lontanamente alla riflessione; d’altronde non hai ascoltato nemmeno nostro padre, preferendo disobbedirgli, perché mai dovresti prestare orecchio alle parole dei nostri nemici?

Adesso basta però. Non si tratta più di giocare a dimostrare che sei un nobile guerriero assetato di gloria vanesia. Si tratta delle nostre vite. Si tratta di Asgard. Si tratta dei nove regni. Mi avvicino, mi affianco a te. Penso tu ne abbia avute abbastanza di risposte. Il mio tono è deciso, ma per nulla brusco o malevolo. Peccato tu non riesca a ricambiare la gentilezza ed il buon consiglio; sembra proprio che tu non resista alla tentazione di scagliare piccoli dardi avvelenati nel mio piccolo e circoscritto recinto di secondogenito. Il mio posto? E quale dovrebbe essere, il mio posto? Sai bene che siamo fratelli. Sai bene che entrambi siamo nati col diritto di sedere al trono, un giorno. Perché questa tua sete di farmi sentire immeritevole non trova mai un completo appagamento? Ti piace così tanto ricordare a me e a tutti quelli che nelle vicinanze possono udire che io mi trovi un gradino al di sotto di te? E anzi, cosa ti fa credere in maniera così indistruttibile che io sia davvero un gradino al di sotto? Non credere che non ci abbia pensato, sai. Non mi sono sottratto ad un confronto privo di difese. Ho analizzato scrupolosamente le nostre personalità, i nostri pregi, i nostri difetti, le nostre complementarità e le nostre lacune. Il risultato? Ho accettato le mie mancanze: mi sono riconosciuto come indubbiamente meno robusto e vigoroso di te, la mia forza non potrebbe mai eguagliare la tua, negarlo sarebbe infantile; e tuttavia che razza di merito potrebbe mai essere quello di riuscire a sollevare un martello? Andiamo. Non ritengo credibile che questa possa essere una nobile discriminante per l’incoronazione di un re. Fondamentalmente, di meglio non hai null’altro. Sono onesto, ho accettato di mettere a nudo me stesso e ripeto che non ho trovato pregio che ti possa rendere così superiore come credi e come indebitamente ti permetti di ostentare. Al contrario, rispetto a me manchi di moderazione, raziocinio, pazienza, considerazione, acume, linguaggio, persuasione, ossequio, discrezione. Dov’è insita tutta la dovuta gloria che tanto reclami?

La dimostrazione che io riserbi per me tutte queste riflessioni è prova del fatto che nutro una grande capacità di autocontrollo di cui tu sei palesemente privo. Ragiono: siamo sull’orlo di uno scontro spropositatamente impari con i Giganti di ghiaccio, mettersi a discutere con te non avrebbe alcuna rilevanza, anzi peggiorerebbe le cose. Quindi ingoio, ancora una volta, le tue amare e superbe scaglie di arroganza. Forse comprenderò, prima o poi, perché al tuo amor proprio hai dovuto affiancare un così vile disprezzo del mio essere. Non ti bastava indossare le vesti di Narciso?

In ogni caso, sì, rimango a quello che tu chiami il mio posto e devo dire che Laufey sembra essere una creatura molto più avveduta di quanto immaginavo. Il fatto che ci consenta di tornare ad Asgard senza colpo ferire è stupefacente come finale per concludere questa scenetta rivoltante quanto imbarazzante. Come immaginavo, tu non sembri così soddisfatto. Ti agiti, ringhi contro i nostri nemici che pure sono stati così clementi, disapprovi le mie parole di accoglimento rispetto alla loro gentile offerta. Ti manca proprio la diplomazia. E smettila di fare quella faccia contrita di rabbia. A cosa tieni di più? Alla battaglia o alla vita? Forse mi risponderesti che è la battaglia lo scopo della tua vita. Che sciocco infantile. Arretriamo, lentamente. È una di quelle occasioni in cui la fretta è cattiva compagna. Sei restio, percepisco bene la tua avversione a lasciare la terra dei ghiacci senza aver dato dimostrazione di te. Domina la rabbia, fratello. Rischierai di farci ammazzare. 

Finalmente ti vedo voltarti e venirmi dietro, grazie al cielo. Non penso che i tuoi amici saranno altrettanto sciocchi da lamentarsi come te. Peccato per un imprevisto che muta completamente le disposizioni prese: una provocazione gratuita e tristemente inopportuna fa crollare ogni mia certezza di lasciare quel luogo funesto sani e salvi. Non nutro alcuna fede nella possibilità che tu possa ignorare o perdonare l’affronto subito. Pertanto, non perdo secondi preziosi neanche ad immaginarmela, una cosa del genere. È un attimo. Nel momento in cui mi volto con uno scatto liberando la mia arma migliore, tu sei già lì col braccio teso, ad osservare la tua prima vittima scaraventata chissà quanti metri lontano grazie al tuo amato martello, compagno di distruzione. Non sei uno che perde tempo, questo è certo. Stupido me, a crederti abbastanza maturo e altruista da non voler mettere in pericolo la vita dei tuoi cari. O magari non ti siamo abbastanza cari.

Ammetto che neanche i tuoi amichetti mostrano tanta voglia di perdere tempo; i loro corpi agili danzano tra i Giganti come se non avessero aspettato altro che questo momento. L’aria sembra farsi più tagliente intorno a noi e il nevischio inizia a mescolarsi al color avio pallido che sgorga dalle ferite di quei mostri. Quanto a me, partecipo allo scontro solertemente: percepisco ogni muscolo del corpo tendersi come un nervo, il sangue infiammarsi grazie all’adrenalina che la paura e l’immancabile istinto di sopravvivenza liberano nelle mie vene. Riesco persino a sentire le pupille vibrare negli occhi. Per liberare la mia mente ottenebrata da pensieri affannosi, non potrei beneficiare di una migliore attività. La battaglia, le grida, i respiri quasi rigurgitati a causa dello sforzo eccezionale, non sono sensazioni che sei il solo ad amare, Thor; la differenza, è che io non le rincorro.

Incredibile. Meno di pochi minuti e comincia ad essere quasi divertente, rilassante. Come una boccata di aria fresca. I Giganti sono numerosi, incredibilmente più di noi, ma vederli cadere inerti e sconfitti dona una rinnovata energia al combattimento. Ho perso il conto del numero delle mie vittime, ma una figura che il mio sguardo sfiora con la coda dell’occhio cattura in un istante tutte le mie amplificate attenzioni. Avevo visto bene: uno di quegli enormi bestioni sta correndo come un indemoniato verso di me. Sembra davvero furioso. Non ho paura. Mi basterà assicurare velocemente la mia posizione per poter sferrare un contrattacco invidiabile. Le piante dei miei piedi arretrano velocemente, pronte ad eseguire uno schema mentale già perfettamente pianificato. Eppure me ne sorprendo; il fatto che io scopra di ritrovarmi di spalle ad un impressionante precipizio mi tradisce. Non è il momento di rimproverarsi. Devo costruire un nuovo e più efficiente piano d’attacco. I passi del Gigante sono come colpi di frusta su quel terreno roccioso e dissestato. Il tuonare del suo possente avanzamento mi fa tremare, ma solo per un istante. Se mi concentro posso sentire il suo cuore pulsare violentemente, mentre la sua mascella spalancata vorrebbe ricordarmi con ruggiti dissennati che la mia fine è vicina. Un gran peccato per lui, visto che ho già disposto tutto per la mia prossima mossa. Sì, corri bestia, vieni a prendermi. Ha un balzo così ampio che non credo abbia avuto nemmeno il tempo di rendersi conto che ciò che ha afferrato tra gli artigli altro non era che un mio ologramma. Lo osservo precipitare e in meno di un respiro il suo corpo massiccio diventa un insignificante puntino nella nebbia, ben presto divorato dalla circostante oscurità. Ho i miei buoni trucchi. Per quanto essi possano essere scarsamente apprezzati da altri.

Una voce familiare tuttavia mi impedisce di godere della mia piccola vittoria strategica. Riconosco la voce di Volstagg, ma onestamente non comprendo del tutto le sue parole. Intuisco solo un impreciso avvertimento riguardo al toccare i Giganti. Come se dovessi avere qualche malsana tentazione di avvicinarmi ad uno di quei bestioni, ottuso scimmione barbuto. Pochi salti e sono nuovamente al centro di quel ciclone di schegge e avversari, già intento ad avventarmi sul mio prossimo sfidante. Torno ad usare la mia lama, sfoderandola con un’ampia bracciata che mi garantisce un colpo potente e sicuro nel ventre del mio avversario. La creatura cade, ma inaspettatamente conserva ancora abbastanza forza per afferrarmi un braccio. Un brivido mi corre lungo la spina dorsale mentre un dolore che in un primo momento percepisco come acuto, si discioglie velocemente in una sensazione disorientante: le sue dita sono ghiacciate e la sua stretta mi spezza in minuscoli frammenti le protezioni dell’avambraccio nonché il polsino. Ma il mio braccio non brucia; non corrode il suo tocco, che avverto diventare tiepido e avvolgente. La mia mente è stordita, persa in una visione che mi confonde e mi dispera. Il mio braccio. La mia pelle. Quale sortilegio è mai questo? Una tinta blu acciaio si espande come olio a partire dalla presa del Gigante e me ne ricopre l’intero arto; anzi no, muta completamente il mio incarnato. Realizzo con sconcerto di possedere per quell’esile istante lo stesso aspetto del mio nemico. Le mie dita sussultano, il mio corpo vacilla, il mio sguardo trema alla vista di quell’orrore e se ne discosta, sollevandosi e incontrando gli occhi fulgidi di quella creatura. Un impeto di rabbia, terrore e disgusto mi pervade e riverbera tutta la collera che quegli accadimenti suscitano nel mio animo ormai vulnerabile. Serro un grido furioso tra i denti e finisco quella bestia repellente con un affondo al torace. Quel suo sguardo fermo su di me come un magnete, prima di sferrargli quel colpo finale, si imprime nella memoria in modo indelebile; mi sembra già di sentire i lembi di quella ferita chiudersi e cicatrizzarsi. I suoi occhi. Quei suoi occhi. Esprimevano qualcosa che non sono riuscito a cogliere, a comprendere, come se fossero consci di una risposta la cui domanda non ho il coraggio di pormi. 

Il mio braccio. Il mio braccio muta ancora: osservo dissiparsi quel colorito estraneo, farsi sempre più pallido sulla mia pelle, fino ad essere completamente riassorbito, cancellato, evaporato. Il corpo del Gigante è ai miei piedi, morto, e nonostante tutto provo per la prima volta in vita mia una paura smisurata e sconosciuta. Sento deboli i miei occhi, bruciano; i battiti del cuore salgono alle tempie e mi frastornano, il mio volto salta da una prospettiva all’altra in cerca di qualcosa, qualcuno. Ma non so cosa. E non so chi. Deglutisco senza difese, inerme. Il tempo si dilata come lo strappo di una tela e mi isola in un turbine di immagini e pensieri che mi accecano. Ma non posso. Non adesso. I Giganti. Thor. Dobbiamo tornare. Fratello, dobbiamo tornare. Adesso. 


	2. Bitterness

 

The Hurt Reindeer - Bitterness

\- Bitterness \- 

Tutto sembra amplificarsi intorno a me in un istante: il vento tagliente sulle guance, lo sforzo per comandare ogni singolo muscolo, le grida dei miei compagni. In qualunque direzione mi volga appare chiaro che i Giganti stanno aumentando; spuntano dalle rocce come ratti. Il frastuono è talmente forte che mi riesce difficile distinguere le voci umane dai ruggiti di quei mostri. Eppure una mi sembra di riconoscerla e cattura l’attenzione delle mie orecchie e del mio sguardo. Fandral. È stato colpito da una punta di ghiaccio acuminata. Magnifico. Abbiamo intrapreso il cammino dell’inesorabile disfatta ed ecco le conseguenze. Sarà meglio che intervenga. 

Estraggo repentino uno dei miei pugnali e lo scaglio contro il Gigante pronto a finire Fandral con un altro colpo. Sembra salvo. Questo però non basta per arginare la paura. Stiamo soccombendo. Se non lasciamo subito questo pianeta ostile moriremo di sicuro. I Giganti sono troppi, ci stanno circondando. Thor, dobbiamo andarcene. Hogu e Volstagg aiutano Fandral ad estrarre la lama dal suo corpo; appare più grave di quel che pensassi, non è in grado nemmeno di camminare. Anche Sif grida il tuo nome, fratello, e la mia voce si unisce alla sua nell’ordinarti di andarcene. Ora. 

Ma tu ami troppo il sapore della battaglia. Anzi, forse quei bestioni che ti assalgono e ti accerchiano con sempre maggiore veemenza ti entusiasmano al punto da spronarti a dare ancora il meglio di te. Almeno questa volta ti salvi dall’egoismo, visto che ci inviti ad andarcene senza assisterti ulteriormente in questa pazzia suicida. Sto per chiamarti una seconda volta, ma in quel momento una parete rocciosa comincia a sgretolarsi davanti a noi. Realizzo immediatamente che non si tratta di una frana: dietro quelle crepe rocciose si illuminano di bagliori spettrali degli occhi scarlatti. Non c’è più tempo. Il mio cuore batte frenetico, ruoto gli occhi verso gli altri: Volstagg ha caricato Fandral sulle spalle e stiamo tutti volgendo alla fuga. Altri massi cadono attorno a noi mentre quella creatura spaventosa si libera dalla prigione di ghiaccio. Ma che cos’è? Sembra un essere tanto immenso quanto famelico. Non abbiamo alcuna speranza. Iniziamo a correre. La strada da percorrere sembra infinitamente più lunga che all’andata. Mi volto un’ultima volta verso di te chiamandoti. Te ne prego, Thor, vieni via e vedi di raggiungerci presto. Oggi non ho alcuna intenzione di seppellirti.

Le grida di quella bestia che ci respira alle calcagna sono così cupe da far tremare la terra che continuamente si sgretola sotto i nostri piedi. È una corsa contro il tempo. Perdere un solo secondo potrebbe significare la morte. È come se questo dannato pianeta stesse per crollare in mille pezzi, nulla sembra più essere un solido appoggio, tantomeno un rifugio. Almeno come gruppo siamo veloce, ma il bestione non ci dà tregua tentando di assalirci con la sua coda spinosa. Questa sì che è stata la più colossale delle pazzie fatte insieme, Thor. Questa sì che non te la perdono.

Il terreno mi abbandona sotto i piedi, ma i riflessi mi salvano: con un balzo ben calibrato riesco a spingermi fino alla roccia più vicina ancora compatta, riuscendo a continuare la mia corsa alquanto disperata. Un irrefrenabile istinto, dettato forse dal terrore, mi spinge a voltare lo sguardo per spiare i movimenti della creatura che ci insegue: mi appare nitida solo l’ombra della sua orrenda coda che viene ingoiata dall’abisso. Che sia davvero precipitata? Anche augurandomelo con tutte le forze il pensiero non riesce a calmarmi. Continuo a correre insieme agli altri senza un attimo di respiro, finché non raggiungiamo lo stesso luogo dal quale ci siamo incautamente spinti fino alla dimora dei Giganti. È qui. Perché mai siamo dovuti arrivare _fin_ qui rischiando le nostre vite quando Heimdall avrebbe potuto riportarci indietro senza che nemmeno lambissimo gli sguardi delle creature di Jotunheim? Eppure ero stato a dir poco cristallino con la guardia, a palazzo. Com’è possibile che abbiamo avuto il tempo di combattere, fuggire, e una volta qui ancora aspettare che il portale si apra?

Anche se sono il solo a conoscenza di questi piccoli particolari, è evidente che il panico inizia a pervadere non solo il mio, di animo. Gli altri continuano a chiamare Heimdall disperatamente, in attesa di una risposta, di un segno. Ancora niente. A questa attesa snervante si unisce anche quella per te, fratello, visto che per il momento di te neanche l’ombra. Mi volto verso il luogo della battaglia cercando una traccia, una conferma. Non ne ho il tempo. 

Degli artigli giganteschi si conficcano nella roccia davanti ai nostri occhi. Sembra l’arto di un essere gigantesco. Risulta chiaro in pochi istanti che si tratta della stessa creatura che pensavamo esserci lasciati alle spalle. Arretriamo cauti mentre essa viene fuori dalla nebbia del dirupo. Si erge a poco a poco davanti a noi; non sembra avere fretta. D’altronde, cosa dovrebbe temere nella sua condizione di vantaggio? Mi sembra un incubo. Altre volte siamo scesi in battaglia e ci siamo ritrovati in situazioni pericolose, ma questa appare decisamente senza speranza. Per la prima volta, non ho idea di come agire. Non so cosa fare. Potrei volgermi e fuggire. Ma dove? Abbiamo bisogno del portale. Dobbiamo assolutamente tornare ad Asgard. Ormai non posso affidarmi ad altro se non alla fortuna, visto che la concitazione mi ha annebbiato la ragione. I miei occhi restano semplicemente fissi su quel mostro, mentre il gelo che respiro mi atrofizza le pareti della gola. Ecco che le sue fauci si spalancano. Immagino stia per attaccare. Il suo ruggito si accompagna ad un sibilo crescente. È strano, come potrebbe? Cresce ancora, cominciando ad assomigliare a un turbine. No. Non proviene dalla bestia. Ma allora..

Avverto come una scheggia passare sopra le nostre teste.La sorpresa mi spinge istintivamente ad abbassare per un attimo il capo e ad assumere una posizione di difesa. Poi il mio sguardo incontra per l’ultima volta quello morente dell’enorme mostro a cui adesso noto una ferita letale alla gola, come fosse stato trapassato da parte a parte. Il suo corpo si accascia velocemente, distruggendo altra roccia e provocando ancora un boato. A dire il vero ci manca poco che non colpisca anche noi nella sua caduta morente. Ed eccoti qui, ad atterrare di fronte a noi come un salvatore. Potrei passare su questa tua ultima sconsideratezza solo perché ci hai velocemente tolto dai piedi quell’energumeno, Thor. Maledizione, se solo il tuo buon senso equivalesse ad almeno un terzo della tua forza. O forse è meglio che non sia così; altrimenti, ti odierei anche di più. 

Non ci risparmi uno dei tuoi beffardi sorrisetti. No anzi, assomiglia più ad una smorfia compiaciuta. Magari un piccolo scherno per noi poveri esseri inferiori? Bé, devo dire che quell’espressione ben si accompagna col rombo provocato dalla caduta del corpo di quella creatura e delle rocce che si frantumano lungo il dirupo. Ma sai cosa, ottuso fratello? C’è poco da sorridere visto che a quanto pare siamo ancora bloccati qui senza una via di ritorno. E certo gli Jotun non ci metteranno molto a raggiungerci. No, mi correggo. Sono già qui.

È confortante vedere che in questo scenario infausto persino a te scompaia quell’espressione beota dal volto. L’hai capito, adesso, che alle nostre vite potrebbero essere rimasti nient’altro che pochi sfuggenti secondi? Siamo completamente circondati. In ogni angolo che i miei occhi possano cogliere vi è un Gigante pronto a farci a pezzi. Solo un lungo sospiro prima di ascoltare il clamore dei loro passi su quella roccia dissestata mentre corrono verso di noi. Bene. Meglio che io pensi qualcosa in fretta se voglio sopravvivere per almeno una manciata di secondi. Impugno la mia arma strettamente fino a sentire il cuoio dell’unico guanto rimasto tendersi in ogni singola fibra. Sono pronto a vibrare il primo colpo; per il resto, non so cosa accadrà.

Ma inaspettatamente frena la corsa dei nostri assalitori un bagliore quasi accecante. Riconosco quelle tinte colorate; è la luce del Bifrost. Essa si scaglia a nostra difesa sovrapponendosi al grigiore di quella roccia scura, accecando per pochi istanti gli abitanti di quel pianeta buio e inospitale. Riconosco la figura che si contorna tra quei bagliori: è il padre degli Dei. È finalmente giunto.Questo vuol dire che alle nostre vite verrà riservato certo più di pochi secondi di vita ancora. Mi sorge spontaneo un sospiro che mi libera dalla tensione accumulata. Siamo salvi infine, siamo salvi. Il nitrito potente di Sleipnir sbigottisce quei bestioni blu che appaiono adesso più simili ad una massa di insetti spaventati. Quale pena. E a quella che provo per loro si aggiunge anche quella che provo per te, fratello, dopo la tua ultima ridicola sortita. Sembri un legionario aizzatore di eserciti. Non ti rendi nemmeno conto che gli unici stolti che potrai mai sperare di sobillare sono quei tuoi patetici amichetti. Gran bell’acquisto. Possibile che nemmeno la presenza di nostro padre ti ispiri al silenzio? Se non altro, la risposta del padre degli dei mi soddisfa: se non riesci da solo a restare quieto, allora ci verrai costretto. Vederti zittito è una delle poche soddisfazioni che posso permettermi. Una delle poche vittorie su di te, devo dire, visto che il mio autocontrollo e la mia discrezione mi hanno sempre preservato da simili imbarazzi. Sarò infantile, ma che ti stia bene lo sto pensando davvero. Conserverò gelosamente questa considerazione; come molte altre.

La tensione è palpabile. I due schieramenti si sono congelati in un momentaneo silenzio, ma entrambe le parti sanno bene che basterebbe il più lieve movimento inatteso per scatenare le armi. Vorrei tornare a casa. Vorrei solo tornare a casa. Troppe cose mi turbano in questo momento. Osservo mio padre e Laufey parlare. Sento le loro voci ma non le loro parole. Ascolto a singhiozzi, come se la mia mente fosse distratta da lampi di pensieri e domande che si sovrappongono fra loro. Non posso dimenticare quello che mi è successo, quello che ho visto. Le mie riflessioni si agganciano le une alle altre come in un puzzle. Manca un pezzo però. So che manca un tassello fondamentale per completare il quadro che mi serve.

Prima ancora che il tentativo sciocco e impulsivo di Laufey di colpire mio padre possa anche solo turbarmi, sono già circondato dal raggio di luce del Bifrost insieme agli altri. Siamo al sicuro. Siamo a casa. Non riesco a trattenere un sospiro profondo, alla ricerca di energie che non posso ancora recuperare del tutto. Sento alzarsi le voci del padre degli dei e la tua, Thor. Pare sia giunto il momento di fare i conti con la tua condotta. Il Bifrost si svuota velocemente: Fandral viene trasportato immediatamente nella camera della guarigione, Heimdall torna alla sua postazione, mentre gli altri si allontanano celeri; appare chiara a tutti la criticità della situazione.

Distendo la schiena prendendo un altro grande respiro e visionando velocemente la sala constato che siamo rimasti solo noi tre: nostro padre, io e infine te, fratello. Penso che ci sia dell’ironia in tutto questo: quando avevo deciso che avrei rovinato la tua incoronazione non mi sarei mai neanche lontanamente immaginato che le cose sarebbero degenerate in questo modo; prima Jotun, poi lo scontro coi Giganti e adesso…non ho la minima idea di cosa accadrà. È vero che volevo metterti alla prova, prendermi un po’ della rivincita che mi sono sempre negato, riuscire a farti sentire per un solo minuto come io mi sono sentito per un’intera vita. Non saprei dire se vi sia riuscito o meno. Ma so che desideravo infangarti con del disonore; macchiare la tua solare e limpida figura di prediletto figlio di Odino. So che lo sei. Nessuno potrebbe ingannarmi affermando il contrario. Nostro padre ha sempre avuto un malcelato debole per te. Ma mi sono adeguato, ho imparato ad accettarlo. Finché questa sua sfacciata e stucchevole predilezione non ha finito col diventare così eccessiva e irrazionale da ferirmi. Perché non vi sarebbe potuto essere alcun ponderato né imparziale discernimento nello scegliere te come erede al trono. Se non l’adorazione compulsiva di un padre accecato, incapace persino di cogliere il bene avvenire del proprio regno. È stata davvero l’ultima e la più crudele delle mortificazioni. L’ultima odiosa malacreanza che mi ha spinto a tanto. Fin qui, padre. Se solo tu sapessi.

Ero assetato di rivalsa. Infinitamente. Eppure non sarei mai stato in grado di macchinare un tale intrigo perché infine giungessimo qui, al cospetto di nostro padre che ti sta umiliando e castigando come mai avevo visto prima. Le sue parole sono schiaccianti e spietate nella loro verità, così severe che le mie labbra si muovono improvvisamente da sole, come in un respiro, cercando di richiamare nostro padre. Mi viene concesso solo un esile passo verso di lui, per poi trovarmi di fronte ad una rabbia rassegnata che mi mette a tacere all’istante. Sembra così stanco. Così esausto. Volgo lo sguardo a te, Thor, e riconosco la stessa afflizione. I tuoi occhi brillano di una luce diversa dal solito: è un chiarore umido e smarrito. La tua espressione ferita si arricchisce di nuovi dettagli quando il padre degli dei si avvicina a te e ti spoglia dei tuoi titoli. La sua voce tuona e riecheggia tra le pareti dorate del Bifrost, chiamandoti indegno. Osservo impotente tutto questo senza riuscire a spiegarmi cosa sia la sensazione che provo. Sento dell’affanno raggiungermi e un nodo alla bocca dello stomaco che stringe in una morsa dolorosa. Non è nulla che possa anche solo avvicinarsi al senso di colpa; di questo ne sono certo. Non provo alcun rimorso per averti mostrato la tua stessa inadeguatezza. È qualcosa di diverso. Assomiglia più a un sapore amaro che resta sulla lingua; o a una percezione di penosa impotenza. Un silente rimpianto per qualcosa che forse avrei voluto andasse diversamente. 

Continuo ad osservare; l’unica mossa che mi è concessa. Il mio sguardo è colmo di rammarico e le mie labbra serrate in un rispettoso silenzio. Perché sei stato così sciocco e irresponsabile, Thor? Perché, nonostante tutte le grazie ricevute e mai dovute, continui ad essere così affamato di vanagloria? Non sarei in grado di spiegarti quanta e quale rabbia riesci a provocare in me. Non hai idea di quanto io possa bruciare nel petto per colpa tua e della tua essenza che mi avvelena. Hai sempre avuto tutti i vantaggi e non sei stato neanche in grado di esserne all’altezza. Quando a te basterebbe un solo umile gesto per dimostrare il tuo valore, a me è concesso solo di rimbalzare sull’ombra che ti lasci alle spalle. Dovrei godere senza ritegno a osservarti adesso in questa patetica umiliazione. Eppure si ridesta in me quel rimpianto che sa di amaro.

I bagliori del Bifrost riverberano lungo le pareti auree e ruvide della sala. Non saprei spiegare il perché nostro padre abbia deciso di azionare il portale, ma posso vedere davanti ai miei occhi come abbia deciso di spogliarti non solo dei titoli ma anche dei tuoi grandi poteri. Rimango smarrito di fronte allo sgretolarsi della tua nobile effigie e il mio turbamento si accresce. I miei occhi si illuminano di stupore quando nostro padre ti priva perfino del martello e con un’unica imperiosa sentenza ti bandisce, privandomi del tempo necessario anche solo per rendermene conto. Il lampo di luce del portale ti colpisce e ti scaglia lontano, in chissà quale mondo, mentre il Bifrost si tinge di scintille iridescenti. Osservo un’ultima volta il padre degli dei prima di avvicinarmi al ponte luminoso che ti ha sottratto al nostro regno, rimanendo impressionato dagli avvenimenti che si sono susseguiti portandoci ad un simile caos. Da molto ormai non sei più visibile ai miei occhi, fratello. Riconosco solo scie luminose che si accavallano e si intrecciano all’interno del portale ancora aperto e abbagliante. Mi ritrovo confuso pensando a come dovrei reagire ad un simile evento. In questo momento lo smarrimento si mescola all’amarezza precedentemente avvertita e faccio fatica a sbrigliare i filamenti della parte più razionale della mia mente. Devo analizzare quello che è successo. Devo pensare e ripartire daccapo. Devo riorganizzare le mie mosse. Infine, devo accertarmi di quel tassello mancante del puzzle.


	3. Roots

 

The Hurt Reindeer - Roots

\- Roots -

Il silenzio che cela la vasta sala delle reliquie è spettrale. Riesco ad avvertire la solennità di quel luogo nella stessa aria che respiro. Pensavo che avrei varcato quella soglia con un passo lento e composto, se non addirittura esitante; e invece avanzo senza riuscire a occultare la rabbia e la disperazione che mi permeano ogni fibra muscolare. L’ultimo incontro che ho avuto è stato davvero sgradevole e certo non ha bendisposto il mio umore e stato d’animo ad un momento delicato quanto vitale per comprendere quale intrigo mi circonda. Quale mistero.

Thor, Thor, Thor e ancora Thor. Ci fosse stato piuttosto anche un solo _grazie_ che io abbia sentito giungere alle mie orecchie. Per me. Per quello che ho fatto. _Io_ ho avvertito la guardia. _Io_ ho salvato le loro inutili e patetiche vite. Non era forse abbastanza? O magari non sono sufficientemente degno del loro rispetto, della loro gratitudine. L’unica moneta con la quale mi hanno ripagato è stata delusione, prima, e pretensione, dopo. Dai loro occhi sgorgava meraviglia, e lo posso comprendere, ma i loro sguardi erano smarriti e in balia di una malcelata ripugnanza nei miei confronti. Con una sola occhiata si sono dichiarati traditi senza che io abbia fatto niente per rendermene colpevole. Non comprendono, gli stolti, che sarebbero già morti e sepolti se non avessi confessato ad alcuno il nostro folle progetto escursionistico. Le loro menti ottuse sono come isolate in una demenza che le rende capaci unicamente di piagnucolare _quel_ nome, come un cane che guaisce al padrone in cerca di attenzioni. È così rivoltante da provocarmi un nodo allo stomaco.

Ma certo. Ho riconosciuto quello sguardo, giovane Sif. Lo so bene cosa stavi insinuando. Come se avessi davvero potuto prevedere una cosa del genere. Dovrei essere davvero un maestro formidabile per essere riuscito ad architettare così bene ogni più piccolo dettaglio e a utilizzare tutta la mia magia per spingere il cuore di mio padre a bandire Thor scagliandolo così lontano. Che brava, Sif. La tua presunzione non conosce confini. Se penso che col mio atto di generosa lungimiranza ho contributo a salvare anche la tua, di vita, mi scuote la collera. Ma non una parola.Né una parola gentile da parte tua o di altri, né una parola di rabbia da parte mia. Eravamo lì, gli uni di fronte agli altri, semplicemente a prenderci in giro. Sappiamo tutti quello che pensate di me così come io di voi. Eppure continuiamo nella pantomima. Nessun problema. So per certo di poter gestire il gioco molto meglio di voi altri. Ah, già; peccato che neanche stavolta sia stato io al centro dell’attenzione. Quasi dimenticavo. L’unica ragione per la quale potresti mai abbassarti a pregarmi, cara Sif, è per riportare a casa mio fratello. Il tuo amato Thor. Come se tu ne sapessi qualcosa, poi. 

Siete tutti talmente abituati a convivere con i suoi lati migliori che non sareste nemmeno in grado di riconoscere i suoi limiti. Ciechi. Miseri individui guidati da menti altrettanto mediocri. Cosa ne sapete voi dell’affetto? Dell’attaccamento? Dell’emulazione più sincera e disperata? Chi dite di amare davvero, voi? La vostra è solo una ridicola preghiera di appagamento con la quale affermate, attraverso sottile arguzia, una indebita superiorità d’animo e una presunta unicità di legame con mio fratello. Voi che vi pensate puri e giusti, sorretti dalla povertà delle vostre conoscenze, provate del meschino diletto ad ergervi al di sopra di me. Di me che sono da sempre, e forse per sempre, un uomo invisibile. Surclassato, escluso, umiliato, ostracizzato e infine addirittura ignorato. Come uno spettro molesto. Avete sempre saputo che essere cari a Thor avrebbe significato congiungere con una linea, anche solo incidentale, le nostre strade. Ma lo avete accettato con le vostre regole, i vostri schemi. E devo dire che avete dimostrato grandi abilità: siete riusciti a farmi sentire solo anche se in gruppo; a farmi sentire un estraneo anche se in un'unica famiglia; a farmi sentire da meno anche se tutti alla pari. Per questo no, ho rifiutato di restare ad ascoltare le vostre farneticazioni e le vostre ributtanti, ipocrite suppliche. Sono _io_ il primo interessato. Sono _io_ il più coinvolto e offeso. Sono _io_ il fratello di Thor. E questa volta la rivincita me la prenderò.

Non mi sono sforzato nemmeno di trattenere un vile disprezzo nello sguardo che vi ho rivolto, tanta era la mia amarezza. Le mie parole sono state scorrevoli, per nulla timorose. Le ho affermate e confermate così come mi scorrevano nei pensieri caotici. Non c’è nessuno, davvero nessuno, che possa amare Thor più di me. Potrete averla vinta su molte altre cose che lo riguardano, ma mai su questa. Io amo Thor più di chiunque di voi e proprio per questo so riconoscere la giustizia, seppur casuale e per nulla meditata, degli ultimi eventi. Thor è bandito. Asgard sull’orlo di una guerra. E voi siete qui a piagnucolare sul vostro compagno di trastulli scomparso. È di questo che ha bisogno il nostro regno? Di un re arrogante, sconsiderato e imprudente? 

È così grande la tua ombra, Thor, da offuscarmi con la sua grandezza anche quando non sei più qui? Io che non so più neanche chi sono né cosa stia accadendo. Io che ho provato il vero terrore alla visione del mio braccio che mutava e mi rivelava qualcosa di ingiusto e terribile che si nasconde dentro me. Neanche in un simile frangente riuscirai a concedermi un poco di spazio e di attenzione? Neanche da quel luogo lontano nel quale adesso ti trovi?

Mi concentro nuovamente sulla sala, sul luogo nel quale mi trovo. Il solenne silenzio di quel luogo è adesso spezzato unicamente dal mio respiro concitato. I miei passi riecheggiano sempre più lievi all’interno di quelle mura. Sono sempre più vicino all’oggetto di mio interesse. L’arma di Jotun è senza dubbio un oggetto assai affascinante. Riesco a percepire le gelide vibrazioni che si propagano dal suo interno in vortici cerulei. Sono a pochi passi da quella reliquia maledetta e già avverto l’angoscia sostituirsi alla rabbia. È così. Ho paura. Temo questo momento come mai nient’altro prima. È un terrore paragonabile solo al triste evento che su Jotunheim ha destato i miei timori e sospetti. Sono qui, di fronte alla reliquia più potente e pericolosa della grande sala. I ricordi così recenti di quegli insolenti lamentosi sono già lontani. Non c’è altro spazio nella mia mente, adesso, che non sia completamente riservato a questo istante. Continuo ad avere paura e anche le mie braccia non riescono a trattenere un lieve tremore nell’avvicinarsi a quell’oggetto che desidero ma che allo stesso modo respingo. Lo desidero in quanto so che potrà assicurarmi la risposta ad una domanda che pesa quanto lo spessore del cielo sulle mie spalle; e pure lo respingo perché so bene che una parte di me vorrebbe ignorare l’accaduto e continuare a vivere nel guscio caldo e ben protetto della negazione. Ma sono consapevole che il dubbio mi consumerebbe. Lentamente. Inesorabilmente. Riducendo la mia vita ad un cumulo di menzogne malcelate.

Sollevo la reliquia dalla forma rettangolare. È pesante. È fredda. Sento il suo potere scorrere minaccioso attraverso i nervi delle mie dita. Il respiro accelera facendosi irregolare, mentre i miei occhi osservano sconvolti e abbattuti l’esito di quel contatto: le mie mani stanno mutando di nuovo. Ancora una volta quella tinta color blu dell’acciaio si impossessa della mia pelle, del mio corpo. La vedo scorrere come se non avesse mai incontrato una superficie più familiare; come se stesse rivelando la natura di qualcosa che è sempre stato. Mi sfugge un lamento, forse per via del colpo troppo duro da dover incassare. Tutto sembra amplificarsi dentro di me e intorno a me: il tempo che scorre, le sensazioni, il freddo pungente. Sento gli occhi appesantirsi e bruciare simili a dei fuochi nelle orbite, mentre quel coagulo di rabbia e disperazione si scioglie come neve al sole nel mio animo e facilita la liberazione e conseguente circolazione di quegli stessi sentimenti in tutto il corpo: raggiungono la mia mente, i miei arti, ogni nervo e fibra muscolare. 

Tutto quel peso. Adesso riconosco in ogni singolo grammo di quel fardello doloroso la sua causa; è proprio lì, davanti a me, tra le mie mani ormai glauche. Provo l’impulso di abbandonare quello scrigno dannato e lasciarlo precipitare al suolo, tanto è l’orrore che la scoperta mi provoca. Vorrei solo accasciarmi a terra e gridare la mia pena, stringere gli occhi per celarmi al mostro nel quale mi sono mutato, irriconoscibile come un estraneo. Ma una voce potente e imperiosa mi fulmina, pietrificandomi.

Sei tu padre. Davvero ottimo. Nessuna entrata in scena potrebbe essere stata più puntuale. Gli occhi continuano a bruciare, e penso in quel momento che sia davvero ironico il tuo ordine di fermarmi. Come se ci fosse ancora qualche possibilità di spiegare o, peggio, di illudermi. Come se potessi impedire la mia personale agnizione. Se non mi trovassi sul baratro della disperazione, perduto all’interno di un dolore che si fa sempre più acuto e insostenibile, probabilmente sorriderei di questo tuo infantile tentativo. Penso di non essere dell’umore giusto per tergiversare sulla vicenda, e pertanto mi permetto di essere diretto con te, padre. Dimmi, ora, sono forse maledetto? I Giganti hanno forse avuto occasione nel passato di imporre su di me un qualche sigillo malefico? Attendo con penosa pazienza una risposta che già conosco. È ovvio che non sia così. E allora, padre degli dei, dimmi tu che cosa sono.

La mia voce trema, è evidente, ma nell’attesa di una seconda risposta da parte tua le mie mani si muovono da sole verso il basso, andando a riporre al proprio posto la madre della mia identità finalmente svelata. Il mio corpo ha infine manifestato la propria vera natura: non sono solo le mie braccia ad essere tramutate. Mentre mi rendo conto di questo, con estrema amarezza, le mie orecchie percepiscono le tue parole. Incaute, oserei dire, visto che mosso dallo sdegno mi volgo adesso verso di te, completo nella trasformazione di quel che sono veramente, e immagino che tu possa assaporare l’imbarazzo e l’importunità delle tue stesse parole. Osservami padre. Osservami bene e ripetimi ancora una volta che io sarei tuo figlio. 

Non farmi questo. Non oltre. Parlami attraverso la verità e non sfruttando una pietà filiale che nemmeno si allaccia ad un illusorio legame di sangue. Chi sono _realmente_? Cosa _più_ di tuo figlio?

È una strana sensazione quella che mi attraversa quando sento sciogliersi a poco a poco la magia dal mio corpo: il mio colorito torna alla tonalità che sono stato abituato a riconoscere come naturale. Sembra evidente che la mia vera identità venga rivelata solo a contatto con lo scrigno. Mi sento imprigionato in un involucro che non mi appartiene e che avverto improvvisamente come estraneo, mentre quello che si cela al di là di esso, la mia vera sostanza e natura, mi sconvolge e mi ripugna. Avanzo col petto gonfio di una rabbia crescente; crescente quanto la consapevolezza sempre più matura di quale sia l’inganno che mi ha accompagnato per tutti questi lunghi anni. Sto fulmineamente unendo quei tasselli del puzzle che avevo lasciato in sospeso. Adesso il quadro è completo ai miei occhi. La mia mente è lucida, per quanto distrutta. Cerco solo delle conferme, delle spiegazioni. O forse desidero solo che tu, padre, abbia il coraggio di confessarmi le tue colpe guardandomi negli occhi. Esigo di ascoltare quelle parole dalle sue labbra allo stesso modo in cui vorrei invece sottrarmi alla loro enunciazione. Mi ferirà, anche più di quanto non abbia fatto la rivelazione dello scrigno, ma il mio animo già turpemente offeso lo pretende con risolutezza. Come io ho affrontato il dolore amaro della verità, adesso anche tu, Odino, affronta l’indignazione di un figlio che hai tradito e umiliato.

Nonostante la pressante carica emotiva che si tinge e si accresce dei sentimenti più diversi e intensi dentro di me, avanzo con lentezza. Per quanto i miei occhi possano inumidirsi e la mia voce cedere, sono qui presente di fronte a te e ti domando di quel giorno; quello in cui la tua gloriosa vittoria, narrata negli anni dell’infanzia come favola della buonanotte, deve aver originato il nostro incontro. Non è forse così? Il tuo racconto che inizia a scorrere leggero, come olio caldo sulla pelle, mi magnetizza completamente. Sento nelle orecchie i battiti pesanti del mio cuore che aumentano ancora. Pendo dalle tue labbra come un bambino inerme ed incapace. Mi sento privo di difese a sentirti narrare i fili di una vicenda che mai avrei potuto controllare, tantomeno impedire. Ma devo sapere. Devo ascoltare. 

Mai avrei potuto immaginare che una verità tanto ignobile potesse nascondere un’origine ancora più vergognosa. È così? È davvero così? Laufey. Quel mostro; il capo di quella razza di mostri indegni che mi è stato insegnato a combattere e ad odiare? Le mie origini giacciono in un simile putridume? Il colpo è di gran lunga più intenso di quel potessi immaginare; scava a fondo tra i ricordi, le certezze, gli affetti, macchiandoli di un disprezzo livido e irrazionale. Cerco di ripetere quelle tue ultime parole, perdendomi con lo sguardo tra le mura della sala per riuscire a riunire un coraggio sovrumano che mi consenta di tornare a guardarti negli occhi. Non sono all’altezza della situazione. Non riesco a trattenermi. Il respiro profondo e pesante costringe i miei muscoli tesi a muovere il corpo, nel goffo tentativo di non cedere ad un pianto disperato. L’agitazione mi spinge a delle leggere convulsioni delle braccia, del capo, delle mani, delle spalle; tutto il mio corpo è affaticato e appesantito da sentimenti troppo contrastanti e opprimenti. Mi sento perduto e senza speranza, ma rifuggo l’idea di salvare me stesso e te, padre, da un confronto che merita di essere centellinato fino all’ultima goccia. L’unica domanda che in quel breve momento di ritrovata integrità mi sorge e mi batte nella mente come un martello è: perché?

Perché avresti fatto una scelta del genere? Avevi gloriosamente concluso la tua battaglia, sconfitto gli Jotun, perché raccogliermi? Perché me, il figlio di Laufey, il capo di quella razza vinta? Sei sempre stato un uomo nobile, ma non un sentimentale. Dimmi perché dunque. Dimmi il motivo per il quale io sono ancora in vita oggi. Il motivo per cui sono qui, adesso, vacillante di fronte ai tuoi occhi nel domandarti chi sono e nello scoprire che non appartengo più al mondo che conosco e che amo. Non tentare di ingannarmi padre. E non pensare di potermi raggirare solo perché i miei occhi piangono. Dimmelo. Dimmi la verità, tutta la verità. Feriscimi ancora un po’, quel tanto che rimane; è ciò che desidero. Colpiscimi un’ultima volta con le tue parole. Finiscimi pure. Ma non perpetuare la menzogna. Abbi pietà del mio dolore e rispettalo con la verità che mi devi, che mi spetta. Il tuo silenzio è così tagliente che d’istinto grido contro di te, scongiurandoti di parlare. Voglio sapere cosa pensava la tua mente ogni singolo istante in cui i tuoi occhi si sono poggiati su di me, per tutta questa mia vita. Quali pensieri e quali rimorsi ti hanno guidato nel crescermi. Devo sapere. 

Il tono che accompagna le tue parole, finalmente pronunciate, assomiglia a quello di un bambino che cerca di giustificare il proprio errore. Percepisco un dispiacere che sembra sincero, accompagnato da un’amarezza infantile e ingenua mentre mi confessi che il motivo per il quale io sono ancora in vita è che rappresento un prezioso quanto utile vessillo. Un mezzo, un simbolo, o forse meglio, un’efficiente permuta per garantire una pace e una stabilità felice e duratura.

Questa, dunque, la mia natura. Sono un mancato anello di riconciliazione tra due regni. Un’altra delle tante reliquie che circondano queste pareti mute e sorde, uniche testimoni del nostro confronto. A lungo riesco solo ad ascoltarti, perché dalle mie labbra non riesco a sussurrare alcun suono, né lamento. Avverto distintamente spezzarsi qualcosa dentro me, ben più in profondità delle mie vesti; è un male interno e acuto, che sembra quasi avere un suono. Un sibilo distratto che si alterna al silenzio composto di nuove lacrime che si addensano nei miei occhi. Tu dici che quei piani non hanno più importanza, e allora perché, mi domando, non mi hai mai confessato le mie origini? Perché mai, se il mio ruolo non sarebbe più stato quello della preziosa reliquia, ignara poiché alimentata dall’oscurità dell’inganno? In verità pensavi potessi tornarti ancora utile un giorno, non è vero? In quel caso allora sarebbe stato molto meglio non rendermi consapevole di chi veramente fossi. Sarebbe stato più sicuro, più facile. Io che ti ho creduto e chiamato padre così a lungo.

O forse no. Magari è più probabile che tu ti vergognassi. Anzi, chi non si vergognerebbe, padre degli dei, ad avere così vicino alla propria intimità famigliare un simile mostro, un gigante mancato, o anzi: un bastardo. Mi hai voluto tuo figlio ma non hai avuto nemmeno il coraggio di rivelare al tuo regno, e tantomeno ai tuoi cari, chi veramente fossi. Tu provi vergogna e disprezzo per quello che in realtà sono, non è vero? Lo comprendo dal peso del tuo sguardo. Hai nascosto la mia identità al mondo e a me stesso perché anche tu, per quanto dica di amarmi, hai paura di me. Anche ai tuoi occhi risulto una mostruosità dalla quale stare lontani, di quelle che non fanno dormire sonni sicuri e sereni ai figli del tuo popolo. Non è forse così, Odino?

La massa dei pensieri che si affollano e scontrano nella mia mente mi fa perdere il senno. Sento crescere un moto di repulsione violenta per quello che ho voluto ascoltare e che, di conseguenza, ho compreso di essere; è stata una confessione silenziosa, padre, ma so che anche ai tuoi occhi io non sono nulla più che un infelice ripiego. Perché, perché non me lo hai detto dal principio? Perché la tua crudeltà si è spinta così oltre? La mia pena sarebbe stata indubbiamente mitigata rispetto a questo momento. E non dirmi che sto fraintendendo adesso. Non cercare di farmi credere che non sia così. La realtà che sto osservando e comprendendo a mie spese non comprende nulla che potrei deformare. È integra e cristallina nella sua atrocità e crudeltà. Tu parli di avermi voluto proteggere dalla verità, ma non c’è niente che adesso mi salvi da questo abisso senza appigli nel quale mi stai gettando. Tutto torna, padre. Tutto ha senso adesso. Per quanta rabbia e dolore io provi riesco ancora a unire i miei pensieri in un filo sensato. Le immagini sovrapposte prendono forma e assumono corrispondenze. Ora capisco. Adesso è chiaro perché in tutti questi anni tu abbia sempre preferito Thor. Tuo figlio. Il tuo unico figlio. Quello che sono stato abituato a chiamare fratello. 

La consapevolezza è tale e profonda che mi percuote profondamente, interiormente, facendo rigare i miei zigomi con altre scie umide e salate. È come se l’intero palazzo mi stesse crollando addosso: sento massi pesanti frantumarsi su una distesa arida e desolata che rappresenta ora il mio spirito. Enormi crepe si aprono e si iniettano di un fluido melmoso e scuro che sgorga; zampilla come un’arteria recisa, perdendo forza ad ogni pulsazione del cuore che viene meno. Finché esso smette di battere. Tutto è chiaro adesso. Tutto ha senso. Sono consapevole, nel dolore, del quadro che era sempre sfuggito alla superficialità del mio sguardo inconsapevole.

Tutti i miei sospetti, tutte le mie illazioni e congetture, tutte le mie invidie inespresse: tutto questo aveva un fondamento; un origine viva e fervida.

Mi muovo verso di te, Odino, mentre a denti stretti le mie parole taglienti continuano a sferzare colpi impietosi. La mia ira è inflessibile e in questo momento sei la figura nella quale riconosco tutte le mie pene e sofferenze. Continua a martellarmi nella mente la domanda che mi ha accompagnato finora, per tutta la mia vita: perché? Nonostante io abbia già ricevuto spiegazioni più che esaurienti, continuo a sentirla gridare nello sterno, incontentabile, che batte i pugni furiosa. E la verità, purtroppo, è che non so cos’altro aggiungere per poterla calmare e soddisfare. Probabilmente, è perché non ho una risposta che possa assicurare pace al mio animo infranto. Perciò continuo. Insisto nel salire verso di te per raggiungerti, gridandoti contro tutta la mia disperazione. Ti accuso delle tue colpe e dei tuoi sentimenti mai veramente nutriti nei miei confronti. È così. Non c’è mai stato spazio per me in questo mondo. Se non come veicolo per uno scopo più grande, più nobile. Per qualcosa di molto più di me. Non sono stato all’altezza nemmeno di questo dunque, padre? Vorrei gridare ancora più forte, rigettare su di te ogni singolo pensiero che mi fulmina la mente in questi infiniti secondi, porti ancora nuove accuse, altre domande, svuotarmi di ogni mio sopito risentimento, di ogni mia remora celata; ma sono così distrutto e accecato che neanche mi rendo conto che la tua figura si sta restringendo. Sembri raccoglierti sulla pietra dei gradini affaticato, appesantito. Non smetto di inveire nemmeno nell’istante in cui i miei occhi realizzano: sei seduto adesso, il tuo occhio è socchiuso e opaco, mentre una tua mano cerca di sfiorarmi. Vi riesci, ma nel momento in cui il nostro contatto si realizza ti osservo cedere all’indietro con la schiena; adesso reclino, la tua mano scivola via dal mio ginocchio, finendo a terra come un corpo morto. È in quel momento che concludo il mio sfogo cieco e violento.

Il mio torace si amplia e restringe seguendo il respiro intenso che accompagna il mio sguardo perso su di te: la tua figura è immobile, contratta, rigida. Mi ci vogliono diversi secondi, tra i più lunghi della mia vita, per comprendere appieno che sei privo di conoscenza, come rapito da un sonno troppo potente perché io possa riportarti qui da me. I miei occhi fuggono veloci da un’angolazione all’altra, cercando di capire cosa succede, cosa fare. Mi chino su di te lentamente, terrorizzato all’idea di non sapere come comportarmi. Allungo con cautela una mano verso te; alla rabbia furiosa di poco prima si sta sovrapponendo la disperazione dell’impotenza e il gusto amaro della debolezza. Le mie dita continuano a viaggiare verso la tua mano reclina e immobile, mentre lungo quel breve tragitto il mio senno ormai saturo elabora un pensiero che mi sconforta; ho la sensazione lancinante di aver perso tutto ciò che avevo in pochi minuti: la mia identità, le mie certezze, i miei affetti, il mio posto nel mondo, forse anche te padre, non capisco. Ogni lieve sprazzo di felicità che ricordo di aver avuto in questa mia vita mi appare adesso vano e privo di significato, nonché perduto. Del tutto.

Arrivo a sfiorare la pelle insolitamente pallida della tua mano. Perché sei così freddo? Mi hai privato con poche parole di tutta un’esistenza, vuoi forse privarmi anche di te adesso? Te ne prego, apri gli occhi. Svegliati padre. Ho bisogno di te adesso. Vorrei parlarti ancora, chiederti così tante cose. Aiutami, te ne supplico. Non lasciarmi così. Non proprio adesso. Non rendermi più solo di quanto già non sia. È forse colpa mia anche questa? Ti ho ferito, padre? Ti ho fatto del male? 

È tanto ironico quanto odioso che ora, davanti alla vista del tuo corpo immobile e disteso, non riesca più ad alimentare quella carica d’odio che fino a pochi istanti prima mi avrebbe guidato nel più cieco disprezzo verso te e verso tutto quello che Asgard rappresenta. E invece riesco a malapena a trattenere altre lacrime all’idea della tua perdita.

La mia mano si ritrae celere, come scottata, solo al pensiero di una simile possibilità. Incapace di qualunque elaborazione razionale o azione, e ormai senza più forze, posso solo gridare aiuto; chiamo le guardie, fortemente, scongiurandole di raggiungermi e di prestarti soccorso. Non avrei saputo cos’altro fare. Sono spiazzato e completamente distrutto, animo e corpo. Posso solo limitarmi ad accostarmi da un lato e ad osservarti mentre ti soccorrono, ti assistono, ti portano al sicuro. Tutti i suoni che mi circondano si allontanano, lontani, finendo ovattati in un angolo isolato della mente. I miei occhi si infiammano ancora e si muovono insicuri lungo le pareti della sala; la luce fioca delle torce contribuisce ad accrescere la distanza che si interpone tra me e il resto. Non c’è un solo muscolo del corpo che non mi dolga, e nemmeno un solo pensiero che impedisca al mio cuore di continuare a sanguinare violentemente. Sono qui in piedi e riesco a darti solo un ultimo sguardo prima che le guardie ti trasportino via. Ma non riesco a seguirti. Rimango immobile, senza riuscire a muovere un arto. Sto tentando di rimettere insieme i pezzi di me stesso sparsi ora intorno ai miei piedi. Mi sembrano così tanti che dubito riuscirò a ricomporli in una figura solida e integra. A dire il vero, ho la sensazione di aver perso qualcosa di essenziale che non credo riuscirò mai a recuperare. Mi è stato strappato via come un dente e gettato chissà dove. In un luogo sconosciuto, che sicuramente non potrò raggiungere.

Sono ancora qui. Ancora immobile. Ancora in silenzio. I miei tentativi di arrestare quelle gocce che mi scottano il viso sono sempre meno efficaci; così come cercare di trattenere un’angoscia e uno sconforto infinitamente più grandi di me sono ormai del tutto vani, superflui. Sono solo. Solo con la mia nuova identità. Indifeso come un bambino lasciato solo a perire. Piego il mio corpo in una posa che ricorda quella fetale, cercando un tepore del quale non ricordo più neanche la piacevole sensazione. Le mie spalle si stringono mentre le ginocchia cedono al peso della sofferenza. Nessuno nelle vicinanze. Non un suono che vibri tra quelle mura. Solo dei timidi e soffocati singulti che di tanto in tanto si uniscono allo scoppiettio dei bracieri che ardono ancora e ancora, senza fine, come un pianto inconsolabile, diffondendo nell’aria un odore di incenso che ormai non riconosco più.


	4. Lies

 

The Hurt Reindeer - Lies

\- Lies \- 

Trovo amaramente ironico il modo in cui infine mi sia ritrovato a sedere su questo trono. È sicuramente più ampio di quanto non sembrasse. La sua superficie è liscia e brillante come il marmo e ciò aumenta l’aura di solennità che circonda non solo il seggio ma tutta la sala.

Non penso che abbia più senso parlare di abitudine ormai, visto che ogni cosa che ritenevo abituale si è dissolta nella scoperta di una verità tormentosa quanto meschinamente celata. Non penso potrò abituarmi al trono; perché, in fondo, non c’è niente su cui fare pratica. Devo solo comportarmi come ho sempre immaginato nella mia mente, dire quello che avrei sempre voluto proferire piuttosto che ingoiare, applicare la mia forma mentis a questo nostro governo. Se per questo, di allenamento ne ho fatto anche troppo: ogni domanda che nostro padre formulava, ogni prova a cui ci sottoponeva, ogni strategia che disponeva di esaminare. Al contrario di quell’idiota di Thor, io sono cresciuto nella consapevolezza che avrei dovuto essere pronto a qualunque evenienza e a un ruolo di cui ero disposto ad accettare la sfida, seppur cosciente che probabilmente non mi sarebbe mai stato assegnato. Non come il caro figlio di Odino, favorito dalla sorte, che non ha mai dovuto predisporsi a niente perché niente avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi: lui sarebbe diventato re. Non ha mai conosciuto la condanna della sorpresa o del dubbio. Sono certo che lo avesse sempre saputo. Appurato questo attraverso un’abietta collusione con mio padre, non avrebbe dovuto preoccuparsi di nulla. Thor, il figlio di Odino. Thor, il più amato da Odino. Thor, il favorito di Odino. Thor, il potente guerriero. 

E poi io, il reietto; una sorta di secondo figlio mancato. Un vile ripiego attraverso il quale lasciar prosperare una pace fondata sul furto e la menzogna. Una pace che gronda sangue e odora di tradimento. Non mi stupisco di come siano andate in seguito le cose. Anzi, tutto assume adesso un senso cristallino. Pensando a tutti i tormenti che ho trascorso nella speranza indefessa che un giorno lontano, magari, sarei riuscito a mostrare anche il mio di valore -seppur ben diverso da quello di mio fratello- mi si riversa addosso una sensazione di vergogna indistruttibile. Ho mortificato per anni me stesso e la mia dignità rincorrendo un’eventualità che tutti dicevano fosse tracciata per me con inchiostro reale, quando tutti sapevano bene che di quel percorso non era stato schizzato nemmeno l’abbozzo. La mia condotta sarà stata derisa alle mie spalle e pareggiata a quella di un buffone di corte, devo quindi dedurre. Chissà quante risa avrà suscitato nelle personalità reali la mia misera e inconsapevole condizione. Come un cane che tenta di mordersi la coda o una testuggine supina che tenta di rivoltare il proprio guscio, così io –ignaro- agognavo ad un trono che non era neanche stato preparato; meglio, nemmeno pensato.

Mi rendo ben conto che continuare ad indugiare su simili pensieri sarebbe pleonastico, ma trovo assai più difficile aggrapparmi al conforto della distrazione. Non ha alcuna importanza quante persone sapessero, se solo una o tutte quante, quel che è certo è che adesso riserverò ad ognuno lo stesso sguardo ferito e indignato, così lontano da ogni immaginabile comprensione di un tale segreto indigesto.

Lo scettro è nelle mie mani, e per ora questo mi basta. Madre giace accanto al padre degli dei caduto nel sonno di Odino, nella sua stanza. I miei sentimenti al riguardo sono piuttosto confusi. Sono stato colpito da una concatenazione di eventi dalla quale mi è ancora difficile scuotermi. So che mio padre non è morto, eppure chi può dire che sia vivo? La sua esistenza è stata avvolta in una dolce catalessi di fronte a cui nessuno sembra sapere come reagire. Penso che sia stato un male almeno quanto un bene. Avrei voluto porre a mio padre diversi altri interrogativi, chiedere dettagli e spiegazioni che come una valanga avevano devastato i miei pensieri e sradicato ogni mia timida certezza. E questo è un male, sicuramente. 

Perché sia anche un bene? Ho riflettuto, e a lungo. Per quanto sconvolto, il raziocinio è sempre stato la mia unica arma e difesa. Ho elaborato una trama precisa, severa e impietosa. Thor è bandito senza alcuna possibilità di ritorno al momento, Odino è caduto in un inaspettato oblio senza certezza di prossimo risveglio. Io sono conseguentemente divenuto il nuovo re di Asgard, legittimo erede al trono in assenza del favorito quanto indegno primogenito. Come spesso mi è stato detto, forse non tutti i mali vengono per nuocere. Con la giusta calma e motivazione, potrei inaspettatamente riuscire a volgere questa condizione a mio favore. Permanentemente. Sto già mettendo insieme i pezzi.

Ed è proprio in questa pacifica riflessione con me stesso che giunge un momento di sublime sorpresa. In realtà, non è del tutto esatto: mi aspettavo la venuta dei cagnacci odiosamente fedeli di mio fratello. Il loro paragone con bestie asservite e maleodoranti non cesserà mai di compiacermi. Cerco di trattenere un riso di disprezzo quando assaporo il loro dolce stupore; è come nettare di ambrosia per le mie membra spossate dalla stanchezza. È una piccola quanto succulenta rivincita. Godo enormemente nel contemplare il loro palese imbarazzo. Ne vorrei di più. Fino a scoppiare. Ma preferisco tendere loro la mano per farli sentire a loro agio. Nelle mie attuali condizioni posso persino permettermi di chiamarli “amici”. È così elettrizzante la reciproca consapevolezza di quell’insulto. Ma questa pittoresca banda di scagnozzi petulanti sembra voler giungere al punto più velocemente di quanto io stesso non voglia. Non temete, vi accontenterò. 

Vi narro dunque con mesta compostezza delle condizioni del padre Odino e della decisione della regina. Cos’è? Adesso pensate di non potervi rivolgere più a nessuno forse? Deve essere frustrante sentirsi confusi e abbandonati, vero? Non immaginate nemmeno quanto.

Sembrate cominciare ad essere colti da affanno, amici miei, cosa vi succede? Non vi piace il vostro nuovo re forse? Ne deduco che non siate ancora pronti ad accogliermi come vostro pari; eppure sapete che sono il figlio di Odino e che come tale ho tutto il diritto di sedere su questo trono in assenza sua e di mio fratello Thor. Cosa mai, dunque, vi turba fino a questo livello? La mia persona? Il mio essere che detestate così visceralmente? La vostra futile ostinazione è pari solo alla vostra stupidità. Il vostro sprezzo comincia adesso a nausearmi, facendomi provare un insaziabile desiderio di rivalsa. Vorrei mettervi a tacere con un facile atto di forza, ma so bene che non favorirebbe i piani che sto elaborando e, in aggiunta, non confarebbe all’indole diplomatica che conservo gelosamente. Mi limito quindi a sospirare in una lunga pausa, dicendomi che è il momento di lasciare a voi ottusi la possibilità di aprire gli occhi e comprendere –per quanto vi sia difficile- con chi state parlando in questo momento. Premo con calma risoluta il palmo della mia mano sul freddo marmo del trono e mi sollevo lentamente, fin troppo: dovete gustare attentamente ogni istante della vostra umiliazione, ogni secondo grazie al quale comprenderete di essere voi, oggi per la prima volta, al di sotto della mia persona. Scandisco senza riserve quelle tre parole che sanciscono il mio ruolo e la mia autorità nella grande sala. Io: il vostro re.

Scordatevi Loki, dimenticate le beffe e gli affronti che tanto vi divertivate a scagliarmi con un disprezzo stemperato solo da pungente sarcasmo; abbandonate ogni illusoria idea che possiate ancora una volta sovrastarmi, voi inutili e pietosi parassiti di cuori teneri e ingenui. Io ho lo scettro. Io ho il trono. Io ho il potere. Un solo gesto di insulto e potrei non controllare il mio desiderio di vendetta accecante. L’eco dello scettro che colpisce il pavimento in un gesto di rispetto incondizionato è maggiore di quel che mi aspettassi. Forse perché per la prima volta le vostre bocche si ritrovano asciutte e rinsecchite nell’impossibilità di scagliare altre frecce velenose verso di me. Immagino debba essere una strana sensazione. Bé, sappiate che lo è anche per me.

Oh, e l’esitazione che mostrate nel compiere il vostro inchino doveroso è ancora più appagante. Chi l’avrebbe mai detto che voi inetti, Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg e persino tu, feroceguerriera Sif, vi sareste mai potuti inchinare a me? Questo deve essere senz’altro uno dei giorni che né io né voi dimenticheremo tanto facilmente. Inchinatevi, adesso. Inchinatevi, forza. Andate giù, ancora più giù. Nel fango delle vostre debolezze e delle vostre colpe. Cospargetevi di un’umiltà che non avete mai conosciuto. Che gentili siete, usate anche degli appellativi di tutto rispetto. Devo ammettere che in questo momento siete quasi degni della mia sottostima. 

Peccato però, un’insignificante parte di me pensava quasi di potersi aggrappare alla remota possibilità che la vostra richiesta potesse essere un poco più intelligente. Non fa niente, vi perdono. Non bisogna accanirsi con chi è meno fortunato nell’intelletto, dico bene? Ancora una volta, non mi avete deluso. Comincia quasi a piacermi questo nostro rapporto di reciproca e fondata prevedibilità. Thor, Thor, Thor, come sempre, come al solito, fino alla nausea. Ero già pronto ad affrontare questa vostra infantile lagnanza. Perdonate, ma non posso trattenere un sorriso di indulgenza. La vostra devozione e affezione mi sciolgono il cuore, davvero. In compenso, non ho alcuna fretta. Scendo alcuni gradini con una serenità che nemmeno pensavo di poter ostentare. Mi sento sicuro in quel luogo sopraelevato, con lo scettro saldo nella mano a difendere il mio ruolo che volente o nolente mi è stato assegnato. Niente potrebbe procurarmi maggiore piacere del sapere che, qualunque carica di rabbia e disprezzo monti in voi, non potrete comunque toccarmi né ingiuriarmi. Perché sono il re. Io sono il vostro re. Non potete nuocermi.

Le mie parole sono avvolte dalla dolcezza dell’irremovibilità. È fin troppo facile. Chi l’avrebbe mai detto che mi sarei trovato tanto a mio agio in un compito del genere? È come se fossi nato per questo, al di là dei progetti che mi avevano riservato. Non ci vuole molto a giustificare politicamente la mia decisione: l’imminenza della guerra con Jotunheim, la devozione verso un padre ancora vivo al cui ultimo ordine non posso contrapporre il mio, il bene di Asgard. È così semplice che non mi sembra vero: le parole mi escono dalle labbra come acqua da una sorgente; sono inarrestabili nella loro ineluttabilità. È la vittoria della mente, della lingua e della diplomazia contro l’imbecillità, l’irrazionalità e la brutalità di mio fratello. Sono vittorioso nella sconfitta. Sto recuperando parte di quel che mi è stato tolto. Sto risorgendo, lentamente. 

Eppure questa mia segreta rinascita sembra non rallegrarvi. Lo capisco. Dei cani non possono certo comprendere il nobile dolore di una fenice che risorge dalle ceneri. Sif, in particolare: sembri piuttosto contrariata. La mia decisione ti ha forse resa scontenta? Meno male che c’è Fandral, sicuramente più prudente di te nell’ostentare tanto astio di fronte al proprio re, ti piaccia o meno. Basta così. Sta diventando un teatrino insopportabile. Questa conversazione è riuscita a stancare persino me. La vostra sola presenza mi sottrae il vigore necessario per attendere ai miei obblighi.

A voi però sembra non bastare mai, a quanto vedo. Il caro Volstagg ha ancora qualcosa da dire, evidentemente, e sembra anche divertirsi ad insinuare dell’ironia nel proprio tono. Tutto ciò è insopportabile; direi che mi sono divertito abbastanza ormai. Liquido qualunque richiesta con una sentenza secca e precisa. La mia parola è legge adesso. Liberatemi dalla vostra molesta presenza. Andate a piangere il vostro compagno altrove, lontano da me. Un giorno capirete che dovreste essermi grati per questo: vi ho liberato dall’asservimento.

Non potrei udire al momento suono più rinfrancante dei vostri passi che si allontanano dalla sala. È come tornare a respirare aria fresca. La solitudine mi offre il tempo di pensare, elaborare, programmare. In ultimo, anche di ricordare. È stato solo poche ore fa che la mia vita è stata lacerata in tanti esili frammenti e già mi sembra di aver attraversato un inferno di parecchi giorni di cammino. Ho assoluto bisogno di vedere una persona adesso. La mia sete di risposte è implacabile; il mio bisogno di conforto, insostenibile.

Osservare mia madre attraverso gli occhi della mia nuova identità mi spinge ad un esperimento: mi sforzo di scorgere ogni dettaglio corporeo, fino a quel momento inesplorato, che possa confermare l’assenza di qualunque somiglianza biologica tra di noi. Il suo viso, i suoi occhi, i suoi capelli, le sue mani. Tento di aggrapparmi a qualunque suggerimento visivo solo per potermi rimproverare, dentro di me: “come hai potuto non accorgertene prima?”

Ma è un esercizio futile e immaturo e pertanto decido di concluderlo. La tua mano, madre, non abbandona quella del padre degli dei. Sono sicuro che in qualche modo riesca a sentire la tua vicinanza. Una tale devozione dovrebbe a buon diritto essere in grado di oltrepassare i confini dei sensi. I muscoli del mio viso, nonostante l’esaurimento logorante delle ultime ore, non riescono a distendersi. Credo che la visione di un padre sul capezzale sia sempre un carico piuttosto gravoso da portare; anche per un figlio adottato. Ma nonostante tutto, non posso trattenere le mie parole più a lungo. Devo sapere. Devo ascoltare. Lo chiedo anche a te madre, perché? Perché avete scelto di dissetarmi, per tutti questi anni, alla fonte della menzogna? In quel momento riesco a leggere il mio sguardo: deve essere certo affaticato e scorato. Percepisco la forma che ogni muscolo del mio viso fa assumere alla mia espressione facciale. Non riesco a simulare altro se non la verità. Devo suscitarti davvero molta pena, madre mia, per spingerti a osservarmi con quegli occhi che sembrano volermi carezzare con lo sguardo. Sono così dolci le tue parole unite a quelle pupille profonde che mi tengono al sicuro. Non avrei altre madri alle quali chiedere asilo. Ho conosciuto solo te.

La tua risposta è piuttosto prevedibile, lo ammetto, ma riesce comunque a mettere da parte per alcuni brevi istanti qualche grammo del mio patimento ininterrotto. Mai come ora, di fronte a te, mi sono sentito minuscolo e sguarnito di qualunque protezione. Una parte di me sa che sono amato; dovrebbe infondermi fiducia, e invece non mi è di alcun conforto. Non riesco più a riconoscere l’apprezzabilità di nulla. Tutto è insignificante quanto perduto. Niente vale più la pena di niente.

Trovo beffardo il destino che ha guidato le vostre azioni ben poco lungimiranti, questo concedimelo. Faccio fatica a sentirmi dire che quella bugia è stata frutto di amore e del desiderio di proteggermi. Da chi e da cosa non riesco ancora a capire. Se l’obiettivo era davvero allontanare ogni possibilità di farmi sentire diverso, posso ben assicurare che l’effetto è stato raggiunto ugualmente. Il copione della vostra opera è stato stravolto senza che neanche ve ne foste mai accorti; nemmeno rendendomi pari nel nome siete riusciti ad assicurarmi una uguale dignità. Lo scherno, il dispregio, il ridicolo e l’offesa: niente mi è stato risparmiato da quelli che vorreste che io chiamassi “amici”. Per non parlare poi dei “fratelli”. Mi sono nutrito per l’intera esistenza di un’unica portata, seduto alla tavola degli emarginati: l’astio. Un odio livido e viscerale, di giorno in giorno crescente, sempre più rivoltante nelle forme spaventose che a poco a poco assumeva. Quando mi sono reso conto di quanto fosse cresciuto e diventato ormai venefico, non ero più nelle condizioni di poterne fare a meno. Certo, una parte di me continuava scioccamente a sperare che sarebbe giunto, forse, il giorno in cui qualcuno o qualcosa mi avesse concesso l’opportunità di assestare a quella massa d’odio un colpo, di scansarla, di dimostrare che non era necessario conservare quel male dentro di me. Un giorno, mi illudevo, qualcuno mi avrebbe reso partecipe di un sentimento di stima che mi avrebbe reso finalmente uno dei pari, fra i tanti. Dunque attesi. A lungo. A dire il vero, ho atteso fino a questo giorno funesto. 

E invece nulla mi ha mai, neanche per un istante, distolto dal mio desiderio di vendetta; niente è capitato che mi abbia fatto desistere dal gridare con rabbia al nostro regno che anch’io, figlio di Odino, meritavo un’attenzione troppo a lungo e troppo profondamente sotterrata.

E quindi eccomi qui madre, davanti ai tuoi occhi ignari. Neanche ti sfiora l’idea che possa essere stato proprio io a far entrare i Giganti ad Asgard. E nemmeno penseresti che mai come oggi sono giunto a odiare tutto ciò che credevo mi appartenesse e mi fosse caro. Torno a domandarmi, pertanto, quale fosse la vostra idea di “proteggermi” quando avete stipulato quel patto di silenzio che mi è valso solo a rimandare e amplificare una sofferenza che evidentemente mi appartiene ineluttabile. Forse non sarebbe cambiato niente se fossi cresciuto nella verità già cosciente di essere quel che realmente sono; o forse sarebbe cambiato tutto. Non posso dirlo. Tuttavia, mi sembra chiaro che in entrambi i casi il vostro amato e prediletto sarebbe sempre stato uno: non io. Per quanto mio padre dicesse di amarmi, per quanto il tuo sguardo, madre, mi suggerisce la più incrollabile delle adorazioni materne, io verrò sempre dopo di lui. Thor. Un fratello che non lo è mai stato. Un affetto che dunque non mi è mai davvero appartenuto.Ormai non credo che né lui né altri sapessero, eppure…non è di conforto neanche questo.

Tanto più che mentre io desidero morte, distruzione e perenne allontanamento di colui il quale è stato –e ancora è- una nemesi oscura e tormentosa, tu tenti di infondermi speranza. Un afflato di redenzione che non può che disgustarmi: speranza. Per Thor? Non ha forse fatto già abbastanza, invece? Non è forse stato causa di già sufficienti e dolorose disgrazie per il nostro regno? Lo sdegno mi raggiunge così fulmineo che non ho neanche la forza di occultarlo nello sguardo. Sempre un passo indietro. Sempre una rincorsa. Sempre la tua schiena dovrai mostrarmi, fratello odiato almeno quanto amato. Nemmeno in seguito ad un simile affronto che ti è costato l’esilio sembri ancora sprofondare. Sembra che ci sarà sempre una mano tesa, pronta ad afferrarti e a perdonarti ogni torto. Perché sei così fortunato? Perché sei così beneamato? Perché ti sento così distante, al punto da smarrire la tua figura alla vista? La mia condanna è dunque restare l’ombra appassita del tuo retaggio? A questo mi hanno confinato?

In un istante, decido che mai più avrei voluto sentire quella parola. Quelle tre sillabe mi infiammano ogni cellula del corpo, accendendo una miccia di repulsione velenosa incontrollabile. Speranza. Speranza. Speranza. Io che ho sperato per anni. Io che ho pregato ogni padre e ogni divinità a noi più cara per una sola occasione. Una sola possibilità. Una soltanto. 

Mi avrebbe salvato. Lo so per certo. Mi avrebbe cancellato, o almeno temperato, questo odio putrido e famelico che cresce come un parassita. Avrebbe gettato luce dove ora ci sono solo le tenebre di un’oscurità già precedente. Al buio si è aggiunto buio. Ogni giorno. E quella possibilità, l’unica che mi teneva ancora in vita la speranza, non è mai giunta. Mai la redenzione ha anche solo osato sfiorarmi. Mai una volta.

Cosa ti fa credere adesso, fratello, che tu possa meritartela con tanta facilità? Chi sei, tu, per avere una seconda opportunità quando mai tu ne hai date? A me. Mai mi hai dato una sola occasione per rendermi degno di camminare al tuo fianco come tuo eguale. Mai hai messo a tacere le malelingue dei tuoi amici che infierivano come fruste sulla mia schiena nuda e vulnerabile. Hai sempre saputo cosa pensavano, li hai sentiti addirittura, eppure mai hai osato difendermi né dissuaderli. Chi sei tu per meritare tanta benevolenza, ora? Come io non ne ho avuta, così non ne avrai tu. È una promessa, fratello. Le parole di nostra madre, per quanto spiacevoli e difficili, mi hanno condotto sulla strada giusta: sto elaborando una prima risposta a questo sconvolgimento esistenziale. Per la prima volta da quando la verità mi ha accoltellato con violenza, sento di reagire. I miei pensieri scalciano per la vivacità con la quale si rinnovano. Sto scartando, rimescolando e riunendo tutti quei pezzi del puzzle che mi erano stati lanciati come frecce. La mia visione si va definendo. È cristallina adesso. Mentre prima posava su di un vetro opaco e macchiato da scompiglio e turbamento, ora risorge sovra un diadema:

Io sono Loki. 

Non sono il figlio di Odino; non lo sono mai stato. Non appartengo a questo regno come non appartengo alla sua gente. Non riconosco affetti che mi leghino a questo mondo. Tutto quel che conoscevo è scomparso alla luce accecante della verità, mentre ogni congiunzione affettiva è stata recisa come un cordone ombelicale. Non sono dunque il figlio di Odino. Non è dunque questa la mia casa, seppur presunta tale per anni.

E non sono nemmeno il figlio di Laufey. Per quanto il sangue e la genetica non mentano, Laufey non è mio padre. Non lo è mai stato. E non lo è mai stato perché mi ha abbandonato come un fetido rifiuto. Non devo averlo soddisfatto, si vede. Nessuno chiamerebbe un simile individuo “padre”. Non è mai stato mio padre perché non l’ho mai creduto tale. Pertanto, la validità biologica cade nella sua certezza. Non esistono legami né affetti che mi trattengono al regno dei ghiacci. Jotunheim sarà per me solo un mondo oscuro e gelido nel quale conducono le loro insignificanti esistenze dei mostri volgari, pronti all’odio e alla prepotenza. Così sono stato cresciuto. Questo mi è stato insegnato. Non c’è luogo né essere che io laggiù possa chiamare “casa”. 

Pertanto, sono giunto alla conclusione: io sono Loki.

Io sono Loki, e nient’altro. Non possiedo generalità né appellativi né epiteti. Non sono figlio di nessuno. Non sono abitante di nessun regno. Non ho fratelli, né sorelle, né amici. L’unica cosa che mi resta, è la vendetta. Un’ultima possibilità per guadagnarmi a denti stretti l’occasione che ho tanto aspettato ma che ormai, ho imparato, sarà meglio costruirmi da solo con le mie mani. 

Sono soltanto Loki.

Questo è il dono che chi credevo mio padre e mia madre mi ha fatto: l’oblio. Infliggo alla mia vecchia identità una damnatio memoriae nella prospettiva che ciò mi restituisca la libertà spirituale utile al compimento del mio intento. Ormai è tutto pronto. D’altronde, chi non ha nulla da perdere può essere pronto al rischio di perdere ogni cosa. L’abbandono di chi sono stato è più dolce di quanto mi aspettassi. È come librarsi nello stesso spaziotempo ma con rinnovato sguardo. Ogni cosa appare diversa e nuova, come se non fossi mai cresciuto tra queste mura. È la mia occasione. L’unica che ho sempre aspettato e che mai è arrivata. È l’unica possibilità che sono in grado di plasmare per il mio bene. Per la mia salvezza. La speranza è morta. Adesso mi aggrappo solo al diritto della rivincita. Essa è così calda dentro di me; e sarà consumata. A breve. 

Così come la speranza è morta per me, fratello detestato, così lo sarà pure per te. Ti dono questo, Thor: la parità che mi hai sempre negato. Per la prima volta nelle nostre vite, assaporerai il gusto della competizione. Sarai come me. E io sarò come te. Saremo morti nelle aspettative e arresi nel destino. Saremo insieme per l’ultima volta come non siamo mai stati. Ti mostrerò ciò che di me hai sempre respinto. Vedrai, sarà il più bel dono che possa mai farti. Uguali nel trapasso a una nuova vita e a una nuova forma. Nessuno spettacolo varrà mai tanto. 

Ma mentre io morrò e risorgerò ancora una volta, come ormai ho imparato a fare, per te non vi sarà ritorno. Tu che non hai mai affrontato la sconfitta né la caduta, giacerai per sempre in quelle tenebre alle quali mi hai costretto, inconsapevolmente complice della tua stessa vanità. Mi osserverai crisalide; ammirerai il mio guscio schiudersi per un’altra volta ancora. E infine, mi guarderai volare via come un’imperatrice del cielo. Nient’altro ammireranno i tuoi occhi di più bello se non il mio primo, unico, ma infinito trionfo. Una fenice infuocata che arderà il tuo corpo fino alle ceneri. Ti destinerò al più dolce e prolungato dei sonni. Ti distruggerò con l’amore che ti devo. Non te ne risparmierò una sola libbra. E per l’ultima volta, mentre osserverò i tuoi occhi chiudersi, ti chiamerò “fratello”.

È il primo passo del mio disegno. Nel compierlo mi sento emozionato come un bambino a ricevere un dono. Queste saranno le fondamenta del mio successo. Il primo tassello a cui seguiranno tutti gli altri, fino a che la mia catarsi non sarà completa e mi renderà ciò che mi spetta. È curioso questo mondo di Midgar; ricolmo di creature incapaci di suscitare in me il benché minimo interesse. Detestabili, oserei dire.

Ma non è questo il punto. Non è questo il motivo per cui sono qui. Giungo ora a te, fratello, per portarti il primo frammento del mio nuovo costrutto. Sei la mia prima e inconsapevole pedina. Che gioia rivedere il tuo viso, colmo di stupore. Così conciato sembri tutto fuorché la potente divinità che entrambi ben conosciamo. Guardati. Uno straccio d’uomo coperto di fango e di onta, rinchiuso da qualche scagnozzo mortale ben addestrato in una specie di complesso militare. Non potrei godere di vista migliore, in effetti. Ma non è il caso di perdere tempo. Giungo con una missione e un messaggio ben precisi. Interrompo duramente le tue lagnanze fastidiose con la prima grande menzogna del mio disegno.

Com’è facile fingere costernazione per un evento così lontano dalla realtà. La tua reazione avviene come da copione: sei distrutto, confuso, incredulo. Tutto come avevo immaginato. Chissà cosa si prova a realizzare che il proprio padre è morto per colpa delle proprie mancanze e della propria arrogante condotta. Deve far male. In questo caso, sarà meglio che renda ben chiara la cosa, tanto per lasciarti abbracciare e consumare dalla responsabilità di un crimine al limite della premeditazione. Rincaro la dose, rendendo esplicito ciò che i tuoi occhi hanno già implicitamente colto. Sì Thor, proprio così. L’allontanamento subìto, causato dalla _tua_ trasgressione, così come la minaccia di una nuova guerra, causata dalla _tua_ vanagloria, hanno costituito per il nostro povero e indebolito padre fardelli troppo pensanti perché lo spettro della morte non lo cogliesse. Nessuna bugia è mai stata più dissetante. La tua risposta di completa sconfitta e disperazione rappresenta solo la prima delle mie prossime vittorie. Ti ho piegato fratello. Ti ho colpito, infine. Ti ho ferito. Ma non temere, questo sarà solo il principio. 

Non riesco a trattenermi e le mie labbra si muovono ormai da sole scagliandoti altri dardi invisibili. Ti ricatto con la perdita della fiducia di un padre che ti ha sempre amato sopra ogni cosa. Costringerti alla verità che egli sia morto nella certezza di non essere ricambiato da te è un supplizio che non oso risparmiarti. Coglilo, fratello. Assapora l’amarezza di un dolore che si insinua fin nelle ossa, in ogni capillare del tuo corpo. China ancora il capo. Struggiti pure. È la prima fila di uno spettacolo irripetibile e straordinario. Vorrei continuare. Desidero ancora infierire. Ma il rischio di tradirmi sarebbe troppo elevato e se c’è una cosa che la vita alla quale mi hanno costretto mi ha insegnato è la capacità di frenare gli istinti e pazientare. Avrò altre occasioni di vulnerarti.

Veniamo invece alle questioni burocratiche. Con una malcelata sorpresa che scorgo nei tuoi occhi ti confermo che sono io, adesso, il re di Asgard. Sono sul trono, fratello. Lo stesso su cui ti saresti dovuto sedere poche ore fa. Ma forse è un tasto ancora dolente, mi sbaglio? Evidentemente no visto che noto con piacere che la tua prima preoccupazione è quella di tornare a casa così da potermi detronizzare. Complimenti Thor, sei un brillante stratega. Sospiro una risposta così docile e logica da farla sembrare ineluttabile nella sua semplicità. No fratello, non puoi tornare. Per una volta, fai finta di voler davvero proteggere il tuo regno da una guerra e poni fine a questa tua famelica ricerca di gloria. Il tuo tentativo di arrangiamento è squisitamente pietoso. Ti brucia, vero? Essere lasciato qui nel fango, da solo, abbandonato, colpevole. Onestamente, questo è il primo momento di vero rinfranco che provo da quando ho avuto quella piacevole conversazione con nostro padre nella sala delle reliquie. Forse dovrei ringraziarti, Thor. La tua pena, infine, mi reca conforto.

Non ci vuole molto a mettere a tacere i tuoi mugugni. Mi basta tirare in gioco nostra madre. La sua autorità. Ti infliggo la perdita anche della sua, di benevolenza. Tutto sembra scivolarti via dalle mani in questo giorno, eh fratello? È una sensazione alla quale dovrai fare l’abitudine. Su questo potremmo dire di essere identici. Impareremo entrambi a conviverci.

Questo è un addio, caro Thor. Finalmente, sembri averlo compreso. Le tue ultime parole sono degne di uno stoico che accetta a capo chino il proprio destino, su questo ti concedo un piccolo riguardo. Pur sapendo che questa sarà l’ultima volta che incrocerò il tuo sguardo e che ti avrò accanto, non riesco a scorgere in me alcuna reazione. Non provo assolutamente nulla. È come se avessi abbandonato sul ciglio del mio cammino il peso della tua presenza e del tuo ricordo. Me ne sono liberato. Adesso non potresti essere più vicino eppure così lontano. Potrei sfiorare il tuo volto solo allungando un braccio e invece mai come ora ti vedo così evanescente e distante: dalla mente, dal cuore, da tutto il mio essere. Sono io che abbandono te, fratello. Sono io che rinuncio a te.

Un addio sussurrato tra le labbra strette è più che sufficiente. Non meriti altro ormai se non le mie spalle. Non avverto rimpianto né colpa dentro di me. Volo sopra ogni ricordo, orgoglioso di una nuova dignità, di un nuovo nome, di un nuovo me stesso. Una nuova identità. Per quanto il tuo caro vecchio martello mi confidi il contrario ora che tento di sollevarlo, io mi sento finalmente degno; meritevole di un destino che stavolta condurrò con le mie mani. Costruirò nuovi mondi e nuove realtà arrivando dove le vostre catene mi hanno sempre impedito di spingermi. Sarò il nuovo dio e il nuovo sovrano di un regno che non ha più importanza chiamare _casa_. Esso sarà semplicemente la mia dimora. Governerò nella sapienza di una riconosciuta consapevolezza: dimostrerò a ogni abitante dei nove regni che io, Loki, sono degno di questo compito. Nulla ormai potrebbe arrestare l’inevitabile. 

La prima parte del mio piano è stata perfettamente adempiuta. Thor rimane bandito. Sa di non poter tornare. Sa di essere stato la causa della morte di nostro padre e di una prossima guerra con Jotunheim. Nessuno a corte ha il potere di contravvenire all’ultimo ordine di nostro padre se non me. Sono al sicuro, in una gabbia dorata. Per la prima volta appare tutto così perfetto.

Sono ormai al secondo passo del mio tragitto. Il primo è stato Thor; ora tocca a Laufey. Ammetto che sarà piuttosto strano trovarmi di fronte al re dei Giganti con la consapevolezza che sia colui il quale mi ha generato. Colui che dovrei chiamare padre. Il solo pensiero mi ripugna, ma conservo il mio dovere; non sarà certo una meschina e burbera creatura dei ghiacci a ostacolare i miei progetti. Questa terra infelice mi ha sempre destato nervosismo, ma in questo momento nessun sentimento potrebbe essere più chiaro del turbamento. Spero di lasciarla tanto velocemente quanto l’ho raggiunta. Il suo vento gelido mi ferisce il viso come una lama. I miei passi decisi ma esenti da fretta lasciano dei chiari solchi sul terreno. Ho il forte sospetto che i bruti siano già a conoscenza della mia presenza. Raggiungo il loro palazzo di roccia senza temere alcun attacco. So che mi lasceranno arrivare al loro cospetto; e so che mi ascolteranno. Devono farlo. 

Il luogo è sinistro come me lo ero immaginato. Per un attimo mi abbandono alla debolezza di osservarmi in giro per scorgere il ricordo di qualcosa, ma mi accorgo immediatamente della sciocchezza di quel tentato proposito. In pochi istanti incontro le figure alte e immense dei Giganti; prima che sia riuscito a contarli tutti mi rendo conto di essere completamente circondato. Immagino che se solo volessero la mia morte potrebbe essere istantanea.

Pertanto sorrido, non posso farne a meno, quando quella creatura che da adesso in poi mi rifiuterò anche solo di pensare come “padre” ordina ai suoi scagnozzi la più prevedibile delle azioni. È incredibile quanto in quel contesto di tensione e imbarazzo il mio spirito al contrario si abitui a poco a poco a intorpidire la collera e a lasciar scomparire ogni avversione. È sufficiente che io inizi a parlare pronunciando parole di sublime diplomazia che scorrono come acqua su roccia perché possa rinfrancarmi dalla fatica di sostenere il suo sguardo. Sto bene. Anzi, non sono mai stato meglio. Il tempo delle questioni personali è terminato, ora bisogna giungere ad affari di ben altra rilevanza. Non posso permettermi distrazioni di alcun tipo.

Come, dunque, sommo Laufey potresti trattare in maniera tanto scortese chi ha benevolmente permesso a una manciata dei tuoi compagni di infiltrarsi fino alle fondamenta di Asgard? Sarebbe davvero irriconoscente. Esattamente come avevo previsto, l’argomento non può non stuzzicare la tua attenzione. Che sia la volta buona in cui ti osserverò ponderare come un vero sovrano invece che agire come un rozzo? A quanto pare sì, dato che riesco a farmi concedere la parola.

Mi diverte confessare il mio infantile desiderio di vedere mio fratello finire in rovina proprio di fronte a voi, miei orribili progenitori. E noto con piacere che la questione stimola in voi altrettanto interesse. Con piacere, dunque, può iniziare l’esposizione della seconda parte del mio piano, quella a voi dedicata. La stessa che vi condurrà direttamente alla mia mano assassina. La mia capacità di persuasione riesce continuamente a stupirmi, devo ammetterlo. L’attenzione che mostrare alle mie parole mi sazia. Sono qui di fronte a voi a patteggiare nel ruolo di nuovo re di Asgard, già macchiandomi di quella che in molti chiamerebbero una collusione, o peggio, di alto tradimento. Quasi mi spezza il cuore. La riflessione che giustamente ti ascolto fare, re dei Giganti, era la domanda che più di ogni altra stavo aspettando. “Perché?”

Nessuna migliore possibilità per eliminare dalle vostre menti poche evolute il più esile sospetto che io possa venir meno alla mia parola. Insinuare in voi la certezza che io abbia bisogno di tener fede al mio patto è la priorità assoluta. Quindi ti sorrido, ancora una volta, giocando la mia carta vincente attraverso il taglio ironico che mi caratterizza. Suvvia, le trame di corte ordite alle spalle di ignari sovrani ormai in punto di morte sono sempre state il pane di ogni storia e leggenda reale che si rispetti. Cosa potrebbe mai esistere di più vicino alla realtà? 

Tu ucciderai mio padre, caro Laufey, e mi renderai re; mentre io restituirò nelle tue mani il potere della tua stirpe che ti è stato così ingiustamente sottratto. Mi sembra un accordo paritario e fin troppo appetibile perché il tuo orgoglio ti costringa a rinunciarvi. Tutto come previsto, anche in questo caso. Infettare col germe della menzogna la mente di questi stolti è stato così semplice da risultarmi quasi imbarazzante. Coltiva dunque bene il mio dono per te, padre immondo, vedrai che spettacolo sarà quando lo vedrai crescere, fiorire, e infine perire sotto la mia mano. La sola idea mi elettrizza e il tuo assenso mi riempie di silenzioso potere. Sono cresciuto nel dominio. Sto cambiando forma ai contorni della mia esistenza. Tutto ciò che verrà da ora in poi sarà finalmente per mano mia. Sto decidendo il mio destino, finalmente consapevole delle mie origini e del mio ruolo. La sensazione di forza e di potenza che si rovescia interiormente in me è così vigorosa da infiammarmi ogni nervo del corpo. Solo un piccolo neo giunge indesiderato a raffreddare questo mio ritrovato entusiasmo non appena rimetto piede nel mio regno: il buon vecchio Heimdall, il guardiano infallibile e dai principi incrollabili. Comprendo bene il tuo senso del dovere e la tua preoccupazione, ma non è proprio questo il momento per mostrare simili sospetti: avrei un piano da portare a termine.

Non ho alcuna intenzione di lasciarti formulare illazioni provocate dalla diffidenza che provi nei miei confronti, e pertanto ti restituisco l’offesa colpendo la dubbia efficacia delle tue prestazioni. È probabile che i tuoi sensi siano in fallo. D’altro canto, perché mai dovresti voler osservare e ascoltare il tuo re nel quale riponi ogni fiducia e al quale hai prestato giuramento? Non ve n’è alcun bisogno. E il modo migliore per mettere a tacere un simile azzardo è senz’altro la sottomissione. Per quanto tu sia potente, Heimdall, e per quanto la tua saggia persona riesca a vedere più in là di qualunque altro asgardiano, resti comunque e pur sempre un suddito di questo regno. E del suo re, che al momento sarei io. Non me ne voglia ricordartene, ma gradirei sentirti pronunciare qui e ora il tuo giuramento di obbedienza a me. Questo dovrebbe tenerti tranquillo almeno per un po’. 

Come immaginavo, non sei molto diverso da quei cani che mio fratello teneva come amici. Basta punzecchiare il tuo onore e la tua fedeltà che celere come un fulmine torni a rifugiarti nel tuo guscio di grandi virtù inattaccabili. Fintanto che ciò potrà farti tacere e renderti servile, mi andrà benissimo.Non ho bisogno di destabilizzatori. Ora meno che mai. Sta’ qui al tuo posto, allora, a fare ciò che hai sempre fatto. Anzi no, mi correggo. Preferisco renderti noto che vorrei non aprissi ad altri il portale, se non a me. Meglio evitare che a qualcuno venga la folle idea di andare ad indagare su Jotunheim o di organizzare una visita a mio fratello, dico bene? Quando il mio piano sarà compiuto e la nascita di un nuovo regno sarà alle porte, allora mi occuperò anche di te, buon Heimdall. Fino ad allora, resterai fedele e al mio servizio nella speranza che la tua mente vivace non si metta a macchinare losche azioni alle mie spalle. Stolti sono tutti coloro che non riescono a vedere nel mio disegno l’unica risorsa utile per risorgere da questo regno di caos e disfacimento nel quale c’è mancato poco che Thor ci scaraventasse completamente. Possibile che nessuno comprenda quanto la mia azione sia necessaria, mai come adesso? Nessuno comprende quanta fatica io debba addossarmi per recuperare al danno di quell’idiota? Ci sarà qualcuno così ragionevole e lungimirante da riconoscermi il merito di tali difficili scelte? Asgard ha bisogno di me. Io ho bisogno di Asgard. Sono certo che non potrebbe esistere unione più felice né necessaria.

Ancora poco e potrò dimostrarlo a tutto il regno, a mia madre, a mio padre. Renderò carne l’idea di un monarca perfetto e meritevole. Concretizzerò gli insegnamenti di mio padre in una splendente effigie dorata. Non manca molto ormai, ci sono quasi. Un ultimo passo e la mia esistenza potrà essere riscattata, capovolta, completamente rivalutata. Mi purificherò dal fango con cui sono stato crudelmente macchiato e allora sì che la risorta fenice potrà levarsi in cielo, in tutta la sua gloria e potenza, come fiamme ardenti nel cielo stellato.


	5. Outbreak

 

The Hurt Reindeer - Outbreak

\- Outbreak -

Detesto questa sensazione.  Soprattutto adesso, nella mia nuova veste e a un passo dalla mia rinascita. È come un tarlo che scava profondo, depositando il germe del sospetto. Temo che sia già in atto qualcosa e il sentirmi così vulnerabile rievoca ricordi che voglio cucire al lontano passato. Tuttavia, ogni mio sospetto è più che lecito. 

Nonostante io sia riuscito a tenere a bada il guardiano Heimdall, questo non mi ha impedito di scorgere nei suoi occhi la vena del disprezzo e, peggio, della diffidenza. Per il disprezzo, non me ne son fatto cruccio; impareranno ad apprezzarmi. Col tempo; col mio nuovo regno. E se pure non accadesse, mi accontenterei di essere temuto. Quello basterebbe. Ma la diffidenza; un simile germe a cui non sono in grado di impedire di crescere negli animi dei miei nemici, questo è il vero problema. Il loro eroico quanto sciocco animo li porterebbe a tramare alle mie spalle. Non solo Heimdall, ma anche quei cani dei compagni di Thor. Non voglio che tutto questo diventi un problema impegnativo al punto da distogliermi dai miei piani. Forse dovrei fare qualcosa.

Osservarli, certo, ma temo non basterebbe. Avrebbero ancora il privilegio di poter smentire, se interrogati. No, i miei occhi hanno fatto già abbastanza. A questo punto sarebbe meglio agire. Ma il _come_ mi dà da pensare. Non dovrei lasciare tracce né indurre alcun sospetto. Inoltre Heimdall è potente e può garantire l’uso del Bifrost. È decisamente una pedina troppo importante per lasciarla in un rischio di alto tradimento. So che potrebbe farlo. Il suo amore e la sua lealtà per Odino sono così viscerali da sfiorare il patetico. 

Non è passato molto dal mio ritorno su Asgard, eppure questa precarietà latente non mi abbandona. Temo di cadere. O meglio, scivolare. Devo scegliere con coscienza la mia prossima mossa se voglio restare ritto. L’irrequietezza mi impedisce di rilassarmi. Mi trovo costretto a uscire. Raggiungo la vasta terrazza del palazzo. Aria fresca. È così diversa da quella di Jotunheim. Inspiro a pieni polmoni per ossigenare le membra. Ogni nervo della mia spina dorsale è teso mentre il pugno sullo scettro stringe come la morsa di un serpente. Tra poco, tutto quello che ora vedono i miei occhi, e forse anche oltre, mi apparterrà. Devo solo perdurare. Devo solo prestare attenzione a non commettere errori. Non è la fortuna ciò di cui richiedo il supporto; a dire il vero, ciò mi stupirebbe immensamente dal momento che una tale grazia non mi è mai stata concessa. Forse anche la cieca buona sorte ha da sempre ben pensato di scartarmi come possibilità alla quale concedersi. Non è nulla, lo comprendo. E in fondo, non mi interessa. Le mie capacità sono sufficientemente solide affinché io possa cavarmela con le mie forze. Come ho sempre fatto.

Nell’eventualità, chiederei solo che i miei sensi possano essere così rapidi ed efficaci da sferrare una contromossa immediata ed efficace; per impedire a quei mediocri di intaccare i miei progetti. La loro grandiosità e assoluta necessità è tale che menti primitive come le loro non capirebbero neanche se guidati dall’intelletto. In casi come questi, esiste solo la sottomissione. Dove questa fallisce, l’eliminazione. Le mie labbra si piegano da un lato in un insospettabile sorriso quando raggiungo il pensiero che no, non avrei freno né rimorso nel compiere una simile scelta. Sono pronto a ridurre in polvere chiunque mi si opponga. Sono cresciuto ormai. Aver avuto la possibilità di concedermi a tali riflessioni ha intorpidito leggermente quella morsa angosciosa dettata dall’incertezza di una prossima destabilizzazione; ma dura ben poco: il tempo di riuscire a scorgere con la coda dell’occhio un movimento che non dovrebbe esistere lungo il ponte che giunge al portale. Mi concedo alcuni secondi per mettere a fuoco e darmi una possibilità di credere che sia stato uno scherzo dei sensi. Come temevo. Non posso aggrapparmi a questa eventualità.

Quelle quattro figure che entrano nella costruzione dorata del Bifrost sono inevitabilmente riconoscibili. Lady Sif e i tre guerrieri, come amano chiamarsi o forse solo farsi chiamare. I quattro idioti, io preferisco. E sfrontati, visto che si permettono di raggiungere un luogo che non gli è consentito oltrepassare. Ma Heimdall lo sa. Lo sa bene. Gli ho espressamente ordinato di non aprire il portale a nessuno. 

Tutto a un tratto mi smuovo come colpito da una scossa elettrica. Devo fermarli, devo impedirgli di recarsi su Midgar. Ruoto velocemente su un lato e quasi muovo un piede per procedere. Ma mi arresto. Rifletto.

Decido di dare una possibilità a Heimdall. L’idea mi fa calmare per pochi istanti. Torno con lo sguardo al Bifrost e mi dedico ad osservare nell’attesa le numerose stelle del cielo che lo circondano. Mi impongo un respiro profondo. L’attesa è più impegnativa del previsto. Vediamo, Heimdall, vediamo cosa farai. Aprirai davvero il portale disobbedendo al tuo re? Perché questo sono. Che farai, dunque? Stringo lo scettro come se vi fossi aggrappato, fino a sentire il palmo bruciare. Non riesco a distogliere lo sguardo un solo istante. Non significherebbe solo tradimento. Sarebbe un vero e proprio affronto. Un’offesa che temo non sopporterei.

E così ogni bullone del mio autocontrollo salta nel momento in cui una luce argentea inizia ad avvolgere l’estremità esterna della struttura; i sette colori del suo raggio si mescolano in un unico potente varco di luce che parte come un razzo dal portale. L’hai fatto. L’hai davvero fatto. Rimango a osservare la dipartita degli insulsi per meno di un respiro; il sangue ribollisce nelle vene così violento che potrei ustionarmi. Comincio a camminare. Meglio, ad accorrere. 

Non è bastato. Il pensiero che non sia bastata nemmeno la mia veste ufficiale e legittima di re per assicurarmi il rispetto a lungo mancato mi percuote ogni cellula. Comincio a pensare che niente potrebbe mai piegarli a osservarmi con occhi colmi di senno e riguardo. Neanche ora. Neanche da re autentico quale sono. È il colmo. In situazioni come queste mi piacerebbe intensamente possedere anche solo la metà della forza di Thor per poter distruggere qualunque cosa mi circondi; sarebbe un modo facile e adeguato per sfogare la propria ira. Poter ridurre in poltiglia l’inanimato figurando che sia l’oggetto del nostro odio. Peccato, un gran peccato davvero. Il fato mi ha concesso, ahimè, una scappatoia meno manifesta, ma egualmente efficace. Anzi, forse anche migliore visto che non mi limiterò a distruggere una mera riproduzione di quegli ottusi idioti, ma bensì loro stessi. Non dovrò neanche sporcarmi le mani. Così magari si cancellerà quel sorriso ebete e canino dai loro volti odiosi. Vedrete cosa ho in serbo per voi. Questa sarà stata la vostra ultima impresa.

Già sono nella sala delle reliquie. Il mio passo rabbioso è stato particolarmente celere. Mi rinfranco prendendo fiato a pieni polmoni mentre arresto i miei passi di fronte a colui il quale richiamo con un colpo sordo dello scettro. Il suono sale cupo sulle pareti, chiaro come un inno, destando quello che sarà l’autore del mio primo omicidio. Il solo scandire mentalmente queste sillabe mi procura un brivido di delirio. Il Distruttore avanza verso di me fino ad arrestarsi a pochi passi. È immenso; imponente. Esattamente come la mia collera. Dunque la affido a te: scaglia la mia furia contro gli insetti che si interpongono tra me e il mio destino. Rendi giustizia al mio progetto e porta a finale compimento la mia rinascita: permettimi di lavare via ogni rimasuglio del vecchio me con una doccia gelata del sangue di mio fratello. Questo sarà l’ultimo atto che mi consacrerà a risorto, al nuovo Loki. È il passo finale, il passo necessario. Nulla potrebbe elettrizzarmi maggiormente. 

Ora stammi a sentire, Distruttore. Imprimi queste parole nella tua corazza d’acciaio. Assicurati che mio fratello non ritorni. Distruggi ogni cosa. Spazza via la causa della mia rovina. Mostra il mio potere a quello stupido regno e ai suoi melensi abitanti. Mostra il potere di Loki.

C’è solo una cosa che devo fare prima di godermi lo spettacolo. Ed è proprio qui davanti a me. Buon Heimdall, sarebbe stato tutto così semplice se tu non avessi ignobilmente spezzato il legame d’onore col tuo re. Me ne rammarico. Soprattutto per la tua sorte. Non nutro nemmeno il desiderio di scambiare alcuna parola con te; sarà tutto molto rapido. Ma devo ricredermi in fretta visto che sei il primo che sembra intenzionato a parlare.

E devo ammettere che la tua domanda è piuttosto spiazzante ma legittima, lo riconosco. È bello vedere come possiamo finalmente abbattere quel sottile muro di menzogna carica di sospetto che rendeva le nostre conversazioni colme di ridicolo e consapevole imbarazzo. Ti ringrazio. Se non altro, un peso in meno sulla mia coscienza che potrebbe esplodere in tutta la sua furia da un momento all’altro. Posso dunque parlarti liberamente, caro il mio guardiano, prima che tu rimanga a tacere per sempre. Mi chiedi come ho fatto? Questo mi ricolma di vanto. Essere riuscito a fartela sotto il naso, a te infallibile custode, è un’azione che origina orgoglio, non trovi? Esistono così tanti sentieri segreti tra i mondi. Sentieri di fronte ai quali persino tu, così potente, risulti cieco. Stolto come tutti gli altri, pensavi davvero di potermi impedire qualcosa?

Sarà meglio che tu ti ritenga sufficientemente appagato dalla mia confessione, visto che sarà l’ultima cosa che ricorderai da morto. Non facciamola più lunga di quanto non debba. Sappiamo entrambi che il tuo è stato un atto di alto tradimento. Hai disobbedito al tuo re disonorando te stesso e pertanto io ti sollevo dai tuoi doveri come guardiano. Nel dirlo ammetto che la mia calma si inclina pericolosamente verso gli sgoccioli. Non ricordo giorno in cui io sia stato più furioso; il risentimento brucia come fiamme. Il mio orgoglio scotta di una nuova offesa. Non avrò pace finché non sarete disintegrati come tizzoni al fuoco. Vedo che la gravità della situazione ti è chiara. Il tuo sguardo è più vitreo del solito, il tuo corpo immobile e il tuo silenzio solenne. Andiamo, vediamo quali saranno le tue conclusioni. Mostrami il tuo verdetto finale.

Se non altro non mi fai attendere a lungo. Pochi istanti e si realizza di fronte ai miei occhi quello che avevo già immaginato. La prevedibilità della vostra condotta vi rende ridicoli almeno quanto vulnerabili. Sì, bravo, mostra pure tutta la teatralità del tuo nobile e devoto animo ferito afferrando la tua imponente arma per risanare chissà quale torto subito. Farai tutto questo per Odino, immagino. Non hai idea di quanto questa vostra grettezza mentale mi disgusti; un esercito di indottrinati inebetiti da un cieco ossequio, ecco cosa siete. Lascia allora che possa conservare per l’eternità questo tuo atto tanto eroico. Mi ci vuole meno di un battito di ciglia per estrarre da sotto il mantello ciò che segretamente custodivo per te, Heimdall. Sono certo ti piacerà. La fredda reliquia del potere di Jotunheim si illumina tra le mie mani e divampa, in tutta la sua forza. Un potere immenso, tale da non poterlo credere prima. Non muovo un passo. Voglio godere appieno la vista della tua sconfitta. Lo slancio che hai fatto verso di me è in pochi attimi ridotto a una mera composizione statuaria, mentre il mio corpo rivela la sua vera forma, la sua vera natura. Sento ogni strato di esso reagire in sintonia con la reliquia e richiamarmi alla vita ricordandomi l’immensità del potere dei ghiacci. La mutazione è completa, così come il colpo sferrato. I miei occhi ormai rossi come il sangue che a breve intendo far scorrere osservano la figura di ghiaccio ora innocua davanti ai miei occhi. Il colore ceruleo della mia pelle si riflette sulla massa cristallina che ho appena soggiogato. Rincuorati, guardiano, sei stato solo il primo di una lunga lista. Ed essa sarà tanto più lunga quanto altri stolti oseranno ancora contrapporsi al loro nuovo re. Un Dio che finalmente prenderà il suo posto nell’universo e ciò che gli spetta. Basta con la retorica. È tempo delle azioni. 

Un ultimo sorriso maligno a ciò che rappresentava una fonte di disturbo prima di lasciar scomparire la mia nuova arma e riprendere la mia forma ai più conosciuta. Questo era solo il primo passo. La prima pedina da eliminare. Non temete miei intrepidi amici, giungerò in un istante anche da voi. E da te, Thor. E questa volta, sarà un addio macchiato del tuo sangue.

Messo da parte l’ultimo ostacolo che mi separava dal mio proposito, posso infine godermi lo spettacolo della vostra disfatta. Il Distruttore ha raggiunto la sua meta e io non potrei godere di vista migliore da qui, da Asgard, seduto sul trono che mi spetta e ormai mi appartiene. Non perderò neanche un istante di questi momenti. È la coronazione di un castigo da cui troppo a lungo vi siete salvati. Tutti quanti. Ora è il momento. Ora sperimenterete il vero dolore, la vera disperazione, la crudele sconfitta. Ogni scintilla che brucia mi riempie di autocompiacimento; ogni legno che si infiamma, ogni umano colpito, ogni struttura che esplode e divampa: è lo spettacolo della fine e della morte prima di un nuovo inizio. E io ho un posto in prima fila. L’essenza del mio piano che corrisponde all’essenza del mio essere è la distruzione. Sono giunto a comprenderlo. Se Thor rappresenta la quiete stabilità, io sono la destabilizzazione, il caos, il più puro antagonismo. Non me ne vergogno più oramai. Ho accettato il mio ruolo insieme alla mia nuova identità e adesso non vedo l’ora di mostrartela. Guarda fratello. Guardami. Osserva la mia opera di rovina e preparati a veder crollare ogni pilastro di quelle che chiamavi certezze. Ti sfilerò ogni cosa di più caro dalle tue mani impotenti, risucchierò in un limbo senza fine ogni grammo della tua forza; ti perderai nel regno della pena e del tormento dove io ho già vissuto per anni, cibandomi di rimpianti. La tua vita mi apparterà e ne farò disfatta. Non potrai nulla se non osservare impietrito mentre i tuoi amati periscono nel fuoco della mia vendetta. Continua quindi, Distruttore. Brucia. Devasta. Polverizza. Annienta ogni cosa. Trova il mio fraterno contrappeso e annientalo come un pugno di ramoscelli secchi. Liberami dalla mia maledizione e rendimi redento. 

Il suono delle vostre grida rappresenta il mio inno sacro, le vostre lacrime disseteranno la mia sete di vendetta. Il mio sguardo è fisso e concentrato come non mai; uno spettacolo del genere non capiterà più, neanche nell’eternità della mia esistenza. Non voglio perderne neanche un istante. Mai il mio cuore ha tremato maggiormente come adesso. Vibro di attesa e di gioia, essendo il mio piano all’acme del suo compimento: pochi passi mi separano ancora dalla vittoria; e tremo di turbamento, perché mai avrei creduto, fino ad alcune ore fa, che sarei diventato la mano di Hela e ti avrei strappato la vita dal cuore, Thor. Eppure sta per succedere. Son giunto fino a te per questo. Devo solo trovarti. Devo solo dare un ordine. Un pensiero, un sospiro, un battito di ciglia e non ci sarai più. Tutto sarà concluso. Mi basterà un istante. La sola idea mi elettrizza e mi scuote al tempo stesso. Nulla di paragonabile all’incertezza. Sono solo consapevole che ciò che sto per compiere cambierà il mio destino quanto quello di Asgard. E, ancora più importante, non ci sarà possibilità di tornare indietro. È un viaggio di sola andata verso il nuovo me stesso. E io rinascerò grazie alla tua morte, fratello. Il tuo sangue offrirà il mio battesimo. E questo sarà il tuo ultimo dono per me. O forse dovrei dire, il primo. 

Finalmente. Infine decidi di mostrarti. Rimango a osservarti da lontano, attraverso gli occhi del carnefice al quale ti avvicini. Non noto armi nelle tue mani, né armature protettive. La cosa non mi dispiace. Saperti remissivo mi regala un dolce sapore di dominio. Stai davvero avanzando nudo e indifeso verso di me? Verso la morte? O hai qualcosa in mente che dovrebbe destare le mie attenzioni? Stringo lo scettro con maggiore forza. Devo impedire ai flussi instabili dell’emotività di prevalere sul retto compimento del mio piano. Ma non vi è fretta. Se c’è una cosa che anzi mi spetta è il godimento centellinato di questo momento. Voglio assaporare ogni libbra del tuo corpo che muore, sorseggiare ogni goccia della tua anima mentre svanisce, tendere l’orecchio al tuo respiro che svanisce, fino all’ultimo afflato di vita. Sei la mia essenza. Il vuoto che separa il vecchio dal nuovo. Sei l’ostacolo che devo superare per abbandonarmi alle spalle una gabbia fredda e oscura che mi ha rinchiuso e nutrito con gli scarti più marci del sentimento. Sei il mio sacrificio umano e la mia liberazione. Devo solo prenderti e distruggerti. Il metallo che prenderà la tua vita sarà freddo come il mio animo rappreso in un grumo di livore. Sarà il compimento e sarà il principio. Non dobbiamo avere paura, fratello. Saremo insieme in quell’unico attimo in cui i due estremi combaceranno. E proprio come essi, coincideremo e scoppieremo in scintille di lacrime.

Inaspettatamente riesci ancora a sorprendermi; forse il tuo è un tentativo per commuovermi o andare a perforare la mia moralità. Bel tentativo, Thor. Il tuo desiderio di salvare queste insignificanti formiche è dunque così forte? Vedi, è sempre stato questo il tuo problema. Il tuo nobile cuore viene colpito fin troppo facilmente. Controllarti, manipolarti, ricattarti, è tutto così semplice. Sei prevedibile fino a sfiorare l’imbarazzo. La cosa in ogni caso non mi turba. Sono ancora qui, ben seduto sul trono, e continuo ad ascoltarti; continuo a pensare. Ad esempio, penso sia stupefacente come tu mi stia implorando in questo momento. Meglio ancora, sto formalmente ricevendo delle tue scuse. Ma più pazzesco di questo, è che tu possa pensare sia così facile. Davvero pensi che questo possa cambiare qualcosa, Thor? Credi di potermi colpire e impietosire? A dire il vero, non mi sono mai posto la domanda di come avrei potuto reagire di fronte a una tua confessione di colpa, ma questa rappresenta sicuramente una pessima prestazione. Sei condizionato e diversamente motivato; non potrebbe esserci minore sincerità nelle parole di un uomo nelle tue condizioni. È chiaro che stai barattando qualcosa per qualcos’altro; la vita di queste persone, la sicurezza di Midgar, probabilmente anche la tua stessa vita. Credi davvero che il riconoscimento della tua condotta esecrabile possa essere parte di scambio? Queste sono solo scuse macchiate di terrore e artificio; pertanto, valgono anche meno della tua stessa vita, caro fratello. Ma continuare ad ascoltarti ha i suoi lati divertenti. Scommetto che i tuoi “qualunque torto” e “qualunque cosa” rasentino tutta la tua inconsapevolezza. Se te lo chiedessi, forse neanche sapresti dirmi _cos’è_ che hai sbagliato in tutti questi anni. Sei arrivato a un punto in cui hai forse compreso di avere delle colpe, ma non sei ancora giunto a comprendere _quali_. Questa è la forma più meschina di ingenuità; o magari di falsità. Credi davvero di poterti nascondere, o peggio salvare, dietro un aggettivo così indefinito e pertanto codardo?

No. Magari vi è sincerità nelle tue parole, ma non coscienza. Continui a scartare il peso delle tue responsabilità. E continui a provocare il fuoco inestinguibile della mia rabbia. Avresti potuto scegliere diversamente, Thor; avresti potuto scegliere un confronto onesto con me; avresti potuto convogliare le tue attenzioni su di me. Ma non sono mai stato io il primo dei tuoi pensieri. Forse neanche l’ultimo. Tu ami più questa gente, questi…sconosciuti. Hai più a cuore la vita di insignificanti estranei piuttosto che la possibilità di ricucitura del nostro rapporto. Non che tu abbia mai avuto una remota possibilità di salvare l’insalvabile, ma almeno avrei apprezzato il tentativo; se non altro, la sincerità del proposito. Ma ahimè, tutto ciò è stato da te sapientemente subordinato alla protezione di un popolo che nemmeno ti appartiene. Se non ti avessi messo alle strette, forse neanche avresti mai pronunciato quelle parole. Come potrei mai basare la mia scelta, adesso, su una supplica tanto innaturale?

Avrei atteso altri mille anni, Thor, se avessi saputo che c’era anche solo una piccola possibilità che tu, un giorno, avresti messo da parte ogni altra cosa per me. Per riconoscermi e per riconoscere ciò che mi spetta da sempre: la tua grazia, nient’altro. Il giorno in cui avessi deciso che ero più importante del resto, in cui avessi scelto di confrontarti umilmente e alla pari con me, quello sarebbe stato il mio primo passo fuori dal fango scottante del risentimento. Un vero peccato. L’ultima possibilità che avevi hai scelto di donarla a questi cani, lasciando a me soltanto gli avanzi della tua attenzione. Mi hai confermato ancora una volta nel fondo dei tuoi interessi. Provo a far finta che la cosa non mi tocchi.

Basta così adesso. La tua risposta è stata chiara. Le tue parole lo stesso. E visto che sto per porre fine alla tua esistenza e tu stesso me lo hai così nobilmente suggerito, ti accontenterò. Prenderò _solo la tua,_ di vita. Voglio essere generoso, un’ultima volta, e considerare la tua proposta come una sorta di ultimo desiderio. Perisci pure tra questa gente avida e ingrata che tanto ti sta a cuore. Per adesso posso accontentarmi anche solo della tua fine. Permettimi solo un piccolo tiro, o per meglio dire, un ultimo. Voglio darti l’illusione che le tue parole mi abbiano davvero toccato al punto di convincermi. Voglio farti credere per un istante che io sia davvero così sciocco da scendere a patti con un disonesto come te. 

Placo le fiamme del Distruttore; la sua cavità d’attacco si restringe fino a sembrare innocua. Comandarlo è un gioco da ragazzi e ancora di più lo è ingannarti mentre faccio finta di voltarmi, per andarmene. Spero che in questo modo faccia più male. Pensavo avrei incontrato maggiori difficoltà, invece termina tutto in un momento: penso al colpo da infliggerti e al movimento del Distruttore, e nel secondo successivo stai già volando metri più indietro accasciandoti infine a terra. L’ho fatto. È stato rapido come un fulmine. Il tuo corpo ha arrestato la sua corsa e credo di non essermi mai sentito così sciolto da ogni vincolo e così libero dalla colpa. Infine, ho ucciso mio fratello.

Non sento neanche il bisogno del tempo necessario per realizzarlo. So che ti ho eliminato e questo mi basta; poco importa se per spirare impiegherai ancora un minuto o solo pochi istanti. Ho determinato l’impensabile, l’impossibile, l’incredibile. Ho sferrato il colpo e ne accetto il rimpallo. A essere sinceri, è una sensazione piacevole almeno quanto liberatoria. Tuttavia non sono il tipo che preferirebbe restare a godersi lo spettacolo; almeno, non questo. Mi basta la certezza della colpa e nient’altro. Posso ritirarmi vincitore: vittorioso come fratello e vittorioso come re. Il mio piano sta infine per concludersi. È così vicino il suo intero compimento che mi sembra di poterne sfiorare la superficie liscia e sottile. La superficie del potere e del rispetto, tutto ciò che mi è stato sempre negato. Sono integro. Sono forte. Sono completo. Mai avrei immaginato che la tua eliminazione mi avrebbe giovato a tal punto, e non parlo solo degli aspetti politici della mia azione. Per la prima volta, sono in vantaggio su di te. E viste le tue condizioni attuali, direi che possiamo considerare il vantaggio definitivo. Sarebbe stato diverso lasciarti assaporare più a lungo la sconfitta, lo ammetto, ma il tempo è stato troppo duro con noi. Non ci ha lasciato molto spazio. Forse è una piccola vendetta. Anzi no, penso che la vendetta sia tutta mia in realtà. Ammetterai che te lo sei meritato.

Nella cittadina che ho ormai distrutto echeggiano soltanto i passi tonanti del Distruttore che si allontana, conclusa la sua missione. La desolazione che emerge da ogni polline e da ogni granello di polvere che aleggia nell’aria, mi concilia con me stesso. Uno scenario perfetto per concludere la nostra spinosa vicenda. Nulla può fermarmi ormai. Niente potrà interporsi.

Sono talmente concentrato a godere della mia stessa vittoria che nemmeno mi accorgo di un sibilo crescente che si conclude con un rombo inaspettato e impressionante. La mia attenzione era così distolta che accade tutto troppo in fretta: una nube, dei fulmini, venti carichi di energia che crescono in un vortice. Collego decisamente troppo tardi tutti quei segnali giungendo alla conclusione che, ancora una volta, i miei sforzi si sbriciolano come una scultura di sabbia. Pensavo di aver reso finalmente solidi i miei propositi fatiscenti. Un errore forse imperdonabile. Non riesco a credere che sia veramente tu, fratello, quella figura che si erige e prende forma dietro quella nube ionica. Dunque Mjollnir è davvero tornato da te? È stato davvero un atto così nobile il tuo? Cosa c’è di meno nobile e di più stupido che lasciarsi ammazzare come un vile per abitanti di un regno che nemmeno ti appartiene? Tu che nemmeno hai mai riconosciuto le tue colpe come primogenito, come fratello e come erede al trono? Vorrei continuare a scagliare contro di te i miei pensieri carichi di odio, ma ammetto che la situazione richiede un altro tipo di concentrazione al momento. Vedo che non hai perso tempo e sei già entrato in azione. Mi piacerebbe chiederti come ti è sembrato l’oltretomba, ma preferisco dedicarmi a dare istruzioni al Distruttore che non hai esitato a colpire.

Perché? Perché? Perché deve essere così crudele e ingiusto il fato che assegna a te ogni beneficio e benevolenza e a me ogni fallo e astio? Non meriti tanto, non meriti questo, non meriti niente. Devi sparire; sparire. Via dai miei occhi, dai miei pensieri, dal mio mondo. Voglio scacciarti là dove non potrò più incontrarti né subirti. Voglio essere libero e voglio essere unico. Se mai potrò vincere l’ombra del tuo confronto, allora vincerò la tua vita. Stavolta voglio cancellarti per sempre.

Per quanto i miei poteri siano forti e lo siano anche quelli del Distruttore, i colpi che ti rivolge vanno persi, disciolti, nulla sembra essere più inefficace. La mia schiena si piega dalla rabbia alla vista di tanta ingiustizia; quel vortice d’aria che crei nel cielo risucchia il mio alleato nello stesso modo in cui il mio spirito viene risucchiato dall’oscurità del disprezzo più profondo. In un istante, senza neanche più tentare, smetto di lottare. Abbandono ogni possibilità e qualunque illusione. Dunque non è ancora giunto il momento. Devo ancora aspettare; devo ancora agire; e devo ancora patire. Quale dea potrebbe essere più insaziabile se non questa? Le mie pene non sono state forse sufficienti? Troppo cauta è stata la mia sventura? Sono così furioso con me stesso e con ogni essere e fato, che l’esito dello scontro non mi riguarda neanche più. Se il Distruttore vincerà o perderà non cambierà proprio nulla. Thor è vivo. E questo non posso più cambiarlo adesso. Dovrò avere una seconda occasione per ingaggiare daccapo una nuova lotta contro l’ombra opposta della mia esistenza. Avrei dovuto immaginarlo che una nemesi tanto grande avrebbe comportato eguali grandi sforzi. Lascio la sala del trono procedendo con insoddisfatta compostezza. Seguo confusamente e senza attenzione alcune delle ultime immagini che mi mostrano scintille di fuoco che vengono deviate, scure nubi che si illuminano di lampi e di fulmini, la figura odiosa di mio fratello completamente rinvigorito e carico di ogni suo potere e facoltà. È sufficiente. Non desidero osservare null’altro. Scuoto la testa cercando di svuotarla, cancellando ogni collegamento col mio subalterno. Chiudo gli occhi, intensamente. Strisce sfuse di colori e macchie irregolari si stendono davanti alle mie palpebre stanche. Sono esausto. Sono afflitto. Ma sconfitto mai. Non ancora. 

Schiudo gli occhi. Tutto è terso e limpido ora davanti a me. Le immagini di ciò che osservo si stagliano come istantanee davanti al mio sguardo. Ho abbandonato l’osservazione della terra. Non c’è niente laggiù che sia più di mio interesse. Posso aver perso una battaglia, ma non la guerra. Quella non è neanche cominciata. Se proprio vuoi rimandare la tua dipartita, caro il mio fratello, fai pure. Non sarà procrastinabile all’infinito, sappi solo questo. Posso occuparmi di te in seguito, nulla è perduto. Sono ancora intatto, anche se colpito. Sono ancora qui. E ancora aspiro alla legittima gloria. Non era nei piani, ma penso che forse non sarà così male darti l’opportunità di osservare con i tuoi occhi come, grazie al mio disegno, mi troverai a sedere sul trono che tanto desideravi, che tanto ti era dovuto. Potrei digerire il fatto che tu sia sopravvissuto solo per godermi questa breve scena. Breve, sì, perché non potrei proprio consentirti di vivere più a lungo. Sei a conoscenza adesso del mio piccolo inganno. Temo mi metteresti i bastoni fra le ruote. Cerchiamo invece di risolvere la questione il più in fretta possibile, così che cancellare la tua esistenza dal nostro mondo e da tutti quelli conosciuti non potrà essere che un balsamo per il mio spirito affaticato. 

Tutto questo pensare mi tranquillizza. Continuo col mio passo svelto e deciso lungo il ponte arcobalenato, ma i muscoli che prima sentivo bruciare dall’ira si raffreddano a poco a poco nel rassicurante abbraccio dell’acribia. Per quanto alcuni imprevisti, come tali, siano sfuggiti alle mie previsioni, la mia mente è ancora in grado di recuperare ogni caduta bilanciando ogni pecca con l’acume e l’astuzia che ancora mi assicurano sul piedistallo. Sì, i miei piedi poggiano ancora su quel marmo scalfito. Sono ancora in vantaggio; sono ancora il futuro di Asgard. E lo dimostrerò esattamente adesso. Lo dimostrerò al mondo intero. Continuo a ripetere queste parole tra i pensieri quando impugno lo scettro nella sala del Bifrost. L’apertura del portale provoca dei fulmini di luce guizzanti che riverberano su ogni superficie dorata dell’ambiente. Avanzate pure, Giganti. Questo sarà il vostro ultimo viaggio. Sapere che non avete idea di cosa vi attende mi fa gustare anticipatamente il sapore di una rivincita che da troppo tempo aspetto. Soprattutto su di te, vecchio padre. Vecchia feccia, re di un mondo a cui doni la tua stessa ripugnanza. Mai come ora potrei essere più pronto a spezzarti con le mie stesse mani, immondo rifiuto; ma ormai il tempo che mi separa dalla vendetta è agli sgoccioli. Ti concederò il tempo di avvertire l’odore seducente del trionfo per poi annientarti nella consapevolezza che io, Loki, ho strappato la vita dal tuo cuore. Questo prossimo scenario mi infiamma lo spirito donandomi nuova energia, nuove forze, nuova concentrazione. Brandisco saldamente lo scettro tra i palmi delle mani, sicuro che il mio momento è infine giunto. Non ho voglia di nascondere un sorriso di eccitazione, ma la repulsione che la tua presenza, Laufey, provoca in me, distorce il mio manifesto entusiasmo in contegnoso accoglimento. 

Dunque benvenuto, padre. Benvenuto ad Asgard.


	6. Fracture + Epilogue

 

The Hurt Reindeer - Fracture + Epilogue

\- Fracture -

Ecco infine giungere il momento. Il più atteso di ogni mia speranza. La schiena ampia, ben definita dai chiaroscurali muscoli di Laufey, si apre come un ventaglio proprio lì, sul capezzale del padre degli dei. Impugna una lama di ghiaccio affilata che rischierebbe di diventare causa di una nuova pagina di storia se non fosse per il mio già programmato intervento. Prima di colpire, non posso ignorare una piccola constatazione ironica dato che, uniti da un filo di vita e di morte, vi sono entrambi i miei “padri” su quello stesso letto. E la mia scelta, inevitabilmente, premierà il padre infedele e bugiardo, il meschino ma sicuramente meno ignobile tra i due. Il mio creatore, il seme della mia genesi, colui che al tempo del dovere ha sostituito il capriccio di un onore privo di umanità, sta per esalare il suo ultimo respiro. E tutto questo per mano mia. Eccomi, come nuovo astro nascente, pronto a gettare le basi di un nuovo mondo, di un nuovo ordine e di una nuova esistenza.

Il primo colpo lo ferisce in pieno, proprio al centro di quella schiena scura così minacciosa. Il lampo dorato che dura il tempo di una scintilla dipinge un contrasto appariscente sul corpo del Gigante. Quello stesso Gigante, capo di un’intera stirpe, che adesso rovina giù, su un freddo pavimento marmoreo della casa di Odino. Ferito, in fin di vita, quasi ridicolo alla vista. Gli ho strappato persino la forza di reagire forse, visto che si limita ad incollarmi lo sguardo addosso, pronunciando solo qualche gemito di dolore e stupore. Che bella fine, caro padre, che ti sei costruito con le tue stesse mani. Hai infine raccolto i frutti della tua semina. Se solo potessi sputare nelle tue orecchie morenti che sono io, Loki, quel figlio che hai abbandonato tempo addietro in un gelido tempio inadatto e inospitale. Il mio unico tentativo consiste nel trasmetterti con lo sguardo tutto il mio odio, raggrumato in due pupille scure come l’universo. Spero davvero tu possa sentire sulla tua pelle ogni sfumatura del mio disprezzo. Poterti osservare per questi pochi istanti prima di ucciderti è la vendetta migliore che potessi augurarmi; almeno una vittoria mi è stata concessa. Scandisco con precisione esagerata le sillabe che mi definiscono figlio di Odino. È come rivendicare un’appartenenza falsa e indebita, ma è un pensiero che mi fa stare meglio. Mi culla nell’illusione che io ancora, almeno nelle apparenze, appartenga a questo mondo, a questa famiglia, a questa casa. Queste parole mi tamburano nelle tempie per tutto il tempo in cui torno a brandire lo scettro, puntandolo una seconda –e ultima- volta sulla mia vittima, e schioccando la scintilla finale, quella che segna la morte del mio creatore. La sua figura si sgretola in un pulviscolo infuocato; avverto un odore acre nell’aria. Quel corpo non c’è più. È estinto esattamente come l’identità del mio passato celato. Quel bambino nel tempio è svanito, perduto, morto per sempre. Non sono il figlio di Laufey. Sono solo Loki. E tra poco eliminerò anche l’altra metà della mia falsa identità. Come ormai ho eliminato il figlio di Laufey, tra poco completerò la cancellazione del figlio di Odino. E solo allora sarò finalmente libero e garante di ciò che sono e mi appartiene. Solo allora potrò essere Loki, e Loki soltanto.

Quest’abbraccio, madre, giunge con una puntualità inaspettata. Si sposa perfettamente col mio bisogno di certezze e di fiducia. Non posso renderti partecipe dei miei pensieri, perché so che ti sconvolgerebbero, ma se solo ne avessi la forza non resisterei a chiederti: sto facendo la cosa giusta? Riesci a scorgere uno spiraglio di luce nelle tenebre delle mie macchinazioni? Io so che c’è. È per tutti noi che sto costruendo un nuovo futuro. Vorrei solo che ciò fosse compreso da quelle poche persone che ancora sono rimaste nel mio cuore. Quanto vorrei osservarti negli occhi e farti leggere la domanda che da solo non riesco a porti, madre. Come vorrei che potessi restare qui, attaccata a me e sussurrarmi che è giusto ciò che sto compiendo. Niente mi renderebbe più forte. 

Quando affermo che pagheranno per quello che hanno fatto, non potrei essere più sincero. Perché ciò che è accaduto è senza dubbio il risultato delle esecrabili azioni e scelte di un re che non aveva alcun diritto di conservare quel nome. Se il suo egoismo non fosse stato così profondo, la sua perfidia così grave e il suo sprezzo tanto ignobile, nulla di tutto questo sarebbe mai avvenuto. Nemmeno io sarei qui, immagino. E forse sarei un altro Loki. Un altro me stesso. Una creatura dal cuore così diverso che mai avrebbe potuto provare simili rancori e che certo non sarebbe stata costretta a intessere simili trame per ottenere il più scontato quanto sottovalutato dei diritti: la dignità della propria esistenza. È così, madre. Io sto lottando per questo. Ancora adesso; perché ancora adesso io, questo diritto, non l’ho ottenuto.

Nessuno deve temere ciò che accadrà da qui a breve: le mie scelte sono dettate da un amore per il mio mondo e il mio popolo che ancora resiste; la mia casa ha lasciato un debole del tepore nel cuore. Voglio gettare nuova legna sulla fiamma stemperata e rinvigorire il fuoco dei miei affetti. Sto tentato con tutte le forze, madre. Vedrai cosa riuscirò a fare. Vedrai quanto potrai essere orgogliosa di tuo figlio, se davvero mi hai mai considerato tale. È anche per te che sto fondando questo nuovo ordine; il mio unico peccato è stato forse l’ardire di non attendere più a lungo una possibilità. Ho sfruttato le condizioni favorevoli che il destino, o chi per lui, mi ha posto davanti e ora siamo a un passo dall’epifania conclusiva.

Sono pronto all’ultimo passo. Non sono mai stato così impaziente di qualcosa come adesso. Ma una voce tremendamente familiare che chiama il mio nome mi raggela i pensieri. Nessuna immagine potrebbe essere di maggiore sgradevolezza ai miei occhi. Tu, fratello, qui di fronte a me. Vivo, certo, come mio malgrado ti lasciai su Midgard. Le sillabe del mio nome che hai appena pronunciato mi tuonano nelle orecchie, e mi ci vuole qualche istante per realizzare che il tuo tono rappresentava un inequivocabile monito. Devo dire che se anch’io fossi nato stupido e ottuso come te, di fronte agli avvenimenti delle ultime ore probabilmente avrei mostrato lo stesso rancore. Fortuna mia, non sono nato te. Anche se di fortuna poi non mi è più capitato altro.

Sento il tessuto leggero della veste di nostra madre che mi scivola tra le dita, come acqua dai fori di una rete. Corre verso te alla stessa velocità con cui elaboro un nuovo motivo di odio nei tuoi confronti: ancora una volta, infame di un primogenito, mi strappi qualcosa che mi appartiene e che stava concentrando il proprio affetto e le proprie attenzioni su di me. Il tuo tempismo è come sempre impeccabile. Sei un irreprensibile divoratore dell’altrui felicità. 

Basta. Basta con questa farsa. È chiaro come il sole che neanche un idiota come te potrebbe non accorgersi dell’avarizia con cui continui a scansarmi, della tirannia con cui mi privi di ogni cosa, ogni conforto. Sei dovuto tornare per ricordarmelo, non è così? Il tuo animo sudicio e macchiato di colpe non poteva resistere all’idea di sapermi in cima a quello che avrebbe dovuto essere il tuo posto? Ma no, immagino. Troppa sarebbe stata l’onta. Troppa la vergogna di sapere che Loki, l’inetto, Loki, l’estraneo, Loki, il diverso, Loki, l’inferiore, Loki e non tu sarebbe salito sul trono di Asgard. Il tuo stomaco non è sufficientemente grande fratello per tutta la voracità che ostenti. Hai avuto la tua occasione e non ne sei stato all’altezza; chi ti dà adesso il diritto di cancellare ogni colpa e di recuperare il tuo piedistallo? Chi? Chi diavolo ti credi di essere, chi? Che cos’hai, tu, più di me, maledizione? Come fai? Come puoi? In che modo riesci a strapparmi ogni grazia dal petto senza uscirne mai ferito né pentito? E forse nemmeno avveduto. Come? Come puoi?

Non l’avrei detto, ma ammetto che il tuo sguardo in questo momento mi stilla qualche goccia di soggezione nell’animo. Arretrare mi è istintivo. Sembri arrabbiato. Buffo, davvero buffo. Perché non hai nemmeno idea di quanto lo sia io. Ma sì, parla; parla pure, svela ogni segreto, rigettami pure addosso tutto il tuo astio. L’acredine non ti si addice, sai, eppure mi diverte. A dire il vero, trovo stupefacente persino il fatto che la mia copertura stia saltando in mille pezzi proprio di fronte a nostra madre. Sono sincero, ritengo sia l’ultimo dei mie problemi. Lei capirà; come tutti. Ognuno di voi capirà, e finalmente sarà ristabilito un giusto equilibrio.

Non provo vergogna ad ammettere che la distruzione del mio segreto abbia un’importanza seconda rispetto a un altro evento: i tuoi occhi, Thor. Li vedo, per la prima volta, solo e soltanto per me. Per la prima volta nelle nostre esistenze, forse sto interamente occupando i tuoi pensieri; per la prima volta, hai realizzato che sono io il tuo avversario. Anzi, hai infine compreso che io possa davvero giungere a essere per te un avversario. Questo. Esattamente questo istante ho atteso per tutta una vita di torti e villanie subite. La comprensione di quanto stia accadendo è fulminea, così come lo è la mia reazione. Siamo l’uno opposto all’altro, esattamente come due nemici al limite dello scontro. E adesso so. Adesso so che è questo che voglio. Desidero che tu combatta, che tu mi odi, che tu mi tema, che tu mi affronti come il tuo opposto. Dimenticati il nostro falso legame di sangue; guardami con tutta la considerazione che un avversario richiede. Sono il tuo rivale, sono il tuo pari, opposto ma eguale; nulla potrebbe giovarmi maggiormente. Riesco persino a ricevere dei complimenti da te; la mia sorpresa è incontenibile. Per la prima volta, Thor; guardaci, fratello: per la prima volta siamo uguali e opposti.

Immagino che adesso dovrei considerare una fortuna il fatto che tu non sia morto su Midgard. L’adempimento della missione del Distruttore avrebbe reso tutto più facile e veloce, lo ammetto, ma mi avrebbe privato di questo momento che mai potrò cancellare dai ricordi. Con un pizzico di ironia potrei anche credere che una vita di prepotenze sia valsa la pena; una vita intera, solo per questo momento. Solo per noi. Asgard, il padre degli dei, il trono, i Giganti…ogni cosa nei miei programmi e nei pensieri è scesa in secondo piano. E il fatto che per te adesso sia lo stesso, mi inonda lo spirito di un’eccitazione incontrollabile. Fa salire l’emozione e la gioia esattamente quanto la rabbia, proprio perché adesso so che potrò ucciderti con le mie mani, odiato fratello. Sarai mio per i pochi minuti che ti separano dalla caduta e infine dalla morte. Benvenuto, dunque. O meglio, bentornato. Per quanto tu stenti a crederci, è veramente bello vederti. Devi credermi. 

Sollevo lo scettro in un istante, lo punto contro di te ed ecco, più facile di quel che avessi mai pensato: il mio raggio ti colpisce in pieno, scagliandoti contro il muro e distruggendolo. Precipiti come un sassolino lungo un pozzo. Devo ricredermi, pensavo che sporcarmi le mani sarebbe stato troppo difficile e invece è la migliore sensazione che mi sia capitata durante gli ultimi avvenimenti. Ritempra lo spirito e i propositi. Senza contare che mi fa guadagnare tempo. So bene che non sei morto, forse neanche lontanamente scalfito, ma va bene così, ferirti non era certo il mio principale obiettivo. Sparisco dalla stanza di nostro padre come un pensiero. Né nostra madre, né qualunque altra impellenza potrebbe distrarmi adesso dalla mia missione che col tuo ritorno è più in pericolo che mai. Devo impedirti di intervenire e rovinare tutto. Questo è il mio piano, il mio futuro. Per te ho in mente qualcosa di diverso.

Forse il mio colpo è stato più potente di quanto immaginassi visto che riesco ad arrivare al Bifrost senza impedimenti. La sua camera è vuota e ciò mi lascia tutto il tempo per azionare il portale e dare inizio al più grande spettacolo che questa nostra terra ricorderà: le luci divampano, le scintille scoppiano in una danza di ghiaccio che va ad espandersi sulle stesse pareti dorate del Bifrost. Parte un raggio di luce opaca, carico di tutta la forza di Asgard, e si scaglia contro quel popolo di brute oscenità. Jotunheim è colpito, brucia e crolla nella furia di un suo stesso discendente, distrutto dalle mani del suo stesso popolo. Intanto i rami di ghiaccio continuano a crescere nel portale, espandendosi su ogni centimetro delle pareti. È sia gabbia che rifugio, morte e rinascita, freddo ma accogliente. Mi fa sentire indistruttibile e vincitore. Per una volta, sento di potercela fare ad ottenere ciò che voglio. Vedrete, quando tutto sarà finito, tra pochi minuti. Vedrai padre, quando ti sveglierai. Avrò ristabilito l’ordine, la sicurezza, la rispettabilità del nostro regno e del suo sovrano. Tutto sarà restituito ai suoi fasti. Tutto sarà per il meglio. E io sarò finalmente degno anche di fronte ai tuoi occhi ciechi e ingiusti. L’energia racchiusa nelle braccia di ghiaccio che mi circondano vibra potente e con un chiarore straordinario. 

La sua contemplazione mi distrae dall’attesa inevitabile della tua venuta, caro fratello. È giusto concludere ciò che abbiamo iniziato. Sapevamo bene entrambi che il trono aveva un posto solo, adesso più che mai. La nostra sfida non è più rivolta solo al titolo di erede ma alla vita stessa. Dopo ciò che è stato, lotto per ucciderti e non più solo per usurparti. Avresti potuto restartene in esilio coi tuoi nuovi stupidi amici di Midgard, ma no; i tuoi scagnozzi sono dovuti intervenire e costringermi alla forza che neanche è bastata a tenerti lontano. Ormai siamo nel vivo del gioco e l’unico vantaggio che possiedo è che tu non combatti per uccidermi come invece io ho intenzione di fare. Sei qui per riprendere ciò che ritieni tuo, d’altronde. Non è forse così? Ebbene, si dia il caso che sia lo stesso per me. Ho lottato, sudato, sofferto per arrivare a costruire ciò che vedi: la morte di Laufey, la distruzione di Jotunheim, tutti meriti che mi sono guadagnato. Chi sarai mai tu per venire adesso a sfilarmi ogni favore da sotto il naso? Non succederà ancora. Non lo permetterò. Preferirei ucciderti con le mie stesse mani piuttosto. Lo farò. Non ho timore stavolta.

Perciò ti prego, giungi presto, non farti pregare. Quelle bestie dagli occhi cremisi aspettano soltanto il tuo intervento. Guardale, come si agitano pietose nel terrore della morte. Come chiedono aiuto e pietà. Gli esseri viventi riescono sempre a umiliarsi quando sono a un passo dalla morte. È vergognoso. È tempo di porre fine a tutto questo.

Eccoti qui dunque. Cominciavo a preoccuparmi che la caduta ti avesse destabilizzato. Cos’è quello sguardo incredulo? Non sarai mica intimorito? O è forse un afflato di benevolo compatimento verso i Giganti colpevoli? Avvicinati, fratello. Mi piacerebbe scambiare parole con te per l’ultima volta. Che sia un ricordo degno, l’ultimo di cui mi farai dono. Ma come sei precipitoso. Mi rivedi dopo tanto tempo e la prima cosa che ti viene in mente di fare è correre a distruggere i miei piani? Porta pazienza, te ne prego. Mi vedo proprio costretto a interrompere la tua corsa. A quanto pare il colpo di prima non è stato un avvertimento sufficientemente persuasivo. I passi che compi verso il corpo di ghiaccio che imprigiona il raggio distruttore sono celeri e ampi, ma non abbastanza da impedirmi di attaccarti una seconda volta col mio scettro. È fin troppo facile scaraventarti via come una foglia secca sotto i piedi. Però, sembri infiacchito o sbaglio? Questo potrebbe addirittura accrescere il mio desiderio di combattere. Combattere contro di te, fratello. Potrà stupirti, eppure mai come ora desidero confrontarmi. Mai come ora desidero annientarti. Niente distruttore stavolta, niente trappole né sotterfugi; voglio essere io con le mie mani a porre fine alla tua vita di ingordigia e tracotanza. Una vita in cui non hai dovuto mai lottare per ottenere qualcosa, un’esistenza in cui tutto ti è stato concesso e cullato da tutte queste fortune non sei neanche riuscito a vedere oltre il tuo personale arraffare, consumare e godere. Sarebbe bastato così poco Thor. Così poco, davvero. Rialzati adesso, forza. Abbiamo appena cominciato e questo momento voglio assaporarlo fino in fondo.

La tua domanda mi suona ridicola, ma poi ricordo che sei troppo sciocco e ingenuo per comprendere certi meccanismi e pertanto indulgo nel giudizio. È legittimo, in fondo. Sappi che in parte mi rincuora che tu me l’abbia chiesto, e quindi ti rispondo nel modo più chiaro e semplice possibile, senza ambagi. Stavolta voglio che tu mi comprenda profondamente, fosse anche la prima e ultima volta che succede. Come puoi tu stesso constatare, il piano in sé era ben semplice: dimostrare che la scelta di nostro padre non era la migliore. Dimostrare che tu, favorito primogenito, non eri il migliore e che anzi rappresentavi solo un grumo malsano di speranze malriposte. Pensa, fratello: alla riuscita del mio piano nostro padre si sveglierà e troverà la sua vita salva per mano mia e il popolo degli odiosi Giganti distrutto. Per mano mia, Thor, per mano mia. E tu rimarrai solo l’indegno figlio esiliato; o forse dovrei aggiungere, morto?

La tua replica è davvero sorprendente, non riesco a non sorridere. Cosa dovrebbe significare che “non posso”? Non hai ancora capito quello che sto facendo? Perché non ti guardi intorno? Il fatto che stia facendo davvero sul serio ti sconvolge a tal punto? Anche tu sei uno di quelli che pensava che non ce l’avrei mai potuta fare, non è così? Bene. Allora direi che sei giunto con perfetto tempismo. Dimmi, provi forse compassione per questi poveri Giganti? Proprio tu che avresti potuto trucidarli a mani nude e che bramavi il loro sangue come legittimo trofeo di guerra? Cos’è, ora, tutto questo buon cuore? 

Mi avvicino lentamente, scendendo un gradino alla volta. La risposta mi interessa, davvero. Sono proprio curioso di sapere quali possano essere le tue repliche. Oh, sei cambiato dici? Dalla serietà del tuo viso sembrerebbe proprio di sì. Chissà se è vero. In ogni caso sai, caro fratello, per una volta penso di poter dire lo stesso, perché anch’io sono assai cambiato. E te lo dimostrerò immediatamente. 

Vibro in un colpo secco la punta dello scettro verso di te. Ti colpisco, e la smorfia del tuo viso mi incita a fare ancora meglio. È liberatorio. Colpirti è appagante e liberatorio. È il momento del confronto Thor; combatti con me ora, forza. Ti mostrerò il dio che sono diventato. Un secondo colpo parte con la stessa naturalezza di un respiro. In me non vi è un solo grammo di incertezza ormai e la forza che impiego nel colpirti ti lancia distante, a terra, lo stesso luogo dal quale, a breve, non ti solleverai più. Assaporo l’emozione di un diretto incontro con te, finalmente. E più ne gusto il sapore incandescente, più devo dire che sono sollevato dal fallimento del Distruttore. Probabilmente è stato davvero un bene, una possibilità che mi ha inaspettatamente concesso una rivincita di gran lunga migliore nei tuoi confronti che il semplice toglierti la vita. Adesso, potrò eliminarti con le mie mani, con le mie sole forze. So di potercela fare. Per quanto tu possa mostrarti restio, dovrai difenderti fratello, perché io non risparmierò un solo colpo. Andiamo, alzati adesso. Forza. Questo è un giorno memorabile; il giorno in cui combatteremo come pari per la prima e ultima volta. Riesci a sentire la mia fremente attesa? Riesci a sentire la scarica elettrica che questa sfida mi provoca? Alzati, maledizione. Dobbiamo combattere. Io, soprattutto, devo combattere. E visto che con tutta probabilità questa sarà la nostra ultima conversazione, parliamo anche un po’ Thor, che dici? Ho voglia di spiegarti alcune cose prima di ammazzarti, andiamo. O forse ho solo voglia di sputarti addosso una esigua parte di tutto il mio astio che non riesco a esprimere con le parole. Non basterebbe né il corpo né lo spirito per una cosa del genere.

Cammino verso di te, scegliendo la strada più lunga e meno diretta, quasi a girarti intorno come uno squalo con la sua preda. Lo sai, per esempio, che non ho mai bramato il trono? Lo sai questo? Lo dico perché, bé, con le mie parole di prima certo devo averti dato un’idea diversa; ma vedi, Thor, questa è stata solo una conseguenza, l’ultimo atto di un piano nato da molto lontano e che abbranca le sue motivazioni in abissi a te sconosciuti. Se ho fatto tutto questo per risultare il figlio degno di salire al trono, è stato solo perché non ho avuto altra scelta. Perché tu non mi hai dato altra scelta. Mi sarebbe bastato molto meno del trono, te l’assicuro. Ma probabilmente, se fossi rimasto a un livello inferiore di una tale gerarchia di potere, tu nemmeno mi avresti considerato. Tu, come tutti gli altri. E invece guardati ora. Guardaci. Ora che combattiamo entrambi per il trono, guarda quanto siamo vicini. Ti renderai conto da solo che era fin qui che dovevo giungere per ottenere briciole della tua attenzione. Il pensiero di tutto ciò ancora mi ferisce, come una piaga che non si rimargina. Il solo meditare sulla tua indifferenza e spregevolezza mi infiamma la mente e gli occhi.

Alzati, ho detto. Non ho mai chiesto molto alla vita, ho anzi deciso che nella mia condizione di subordinazione avrei reciso ogni pretesa e aspirazione. Tranne una. Qualcosa che ho conservato fino a oggi. L’unica aspirazione di voler almeno essere tuo pari. Per un’unica volta, in un gesto o in una parola. Nient’altro avrei chiesto, nient’altro. Eppure mi sbagliavo, a quanto pare era troppo persino questo. Qualunque cosa scegliessi, da qualunque punto di vista guardassi gli altri e la mia esistenza, era sempre troppo. Tutto era così irraggiungibile. Non hai nemmeno la più pallida idea di cosa sia la frustrazione, tu. Non hai idea di cosa sia l’odio né il rimpianto né la sete di vendetta. Considerando questo, la tua irritante e infantile asserzione di non voler combattere con me può solo che aumentare la mia rabbia.

Tu non hai alcun diritto di sottrarti a questo punto, caro fratello. Tu non sei più nella condizione di decidere ormai. Non più; non oggi. In questo giorno, tu combatterai contro di me; che tu lo voglia o meno, non ha importanza. Eccezionalmente, quello che tu desideri non accadrà; e accadrà invece ciò che io ho costruito in queste ore: la mia unica possibilità. So che è preziosa e che non si ripeterà, perciò bada bene che non ho alcuna intenzione di sprecarla. Tu che sei sempre stato così pronto alla battaglia. E già che ci siamo, mettiamo in chiaro le cose. Noto che continui a chiamarmi “fratello”, e forse inconsciamente continuo anch’io a farlo, ma vedi Thor: io non sono tuo fratello. E nemmeno lo sono mai stato. Il tuo sincero stupore ammetto che mi rincuora: è possibile che neanche tu fossi davvero a conoscenza di questo piccolo particolare. Si vede che il padre degli dei aveva infine mantenuto la sua parola di celare il segreto. Buffo, un altro piccolo particolare che ci rende simili. Ciò non toglie che a te la scoperta della verità non farà poi così male.

Ma sì, chiamala follia, demenza, paranoia. Che ne sai tu? Forse ti farà anche piacere sapere che non siamo mai stati congiunti, certo ti risparmierebbe l’imbarazzo di avere accanto un replicato di scarsa fattura che nemmeno ti somiglia in forza e in indole. Che sollievo che sarà per te. Anzi, che sollievo sarà per tutti. Avranno una ragione in più per respingermi, per odiarmi, per muoversi a disgusto quando incroceranno il mio sguardo. Se prima mi odiavano, adesso mi ripugneranno, magari pensando anche che in fondo l’avevano sempre sospettato che non c’entrassi niente con loro, con voi, con questo mondo. Si vede che l’universo è troppo piccolo per tutti quanti. Hai idea della vita che potrebbe attendermi da ora in poi, stupido ingordo senza cuore? Che altro dovrei fare? Adagiarmi comodamente ad aspettare l’ostracismo? Parlare è inutile, non capiresti una sola delle mie parole. Ciò che mi resta è solo combatterti. Ciò che mi resta è solo la vendetta e un unico tentativo di redenzione. Devi sparire, Thor. Devi sparire per sempre. Ti cancellerò dalla faccia di questo mondo. Io che ho vissuto in un esilio sociale e affettivo fino a questo giorno, desidero porre fine alla tua esistenza. Quindi andiamo, combatti. So che vuoi; devi fermarmi, no? Forza, cos’è tutta questa esitazione? Non ti si addice minimamente. Guardami. Fai ciò che hai sempre fatto. Diamo inizio al nostro ultimo scambio di battute. Da quando bisogna pregarti per farti scatenare? Cos’è questo? Cosa ti è accaduto, eh?

Sento le mani che iniziano a sudare rabbia. Stringo lo scettro così forte che potrebbe spezzarsi. I miei occhi diventano due iridi incandescenti colme di ogni emozione che scorre nelle vene in questo momento: odio, sconforto, disperazione, amarezza, delusione, dolore. La mia bocca impasta rancore e si prepara a sputarlo contro di te. Ho atteso questo momento per tutta una vita, fratello. Ogni respiro era proiettato verso il giorno in cui avrei finalmente guadagnato la tua attenzione e la dignità di un confronto equo con te. Bramavo i tuoi occhi su di me costantemente, in un desiderio infantile ed egoista. Ho tentato per anni senza successo e senza capire cosa mai avrebbe potuto attrarti a me, rendermi sufficientemente interessante, meritevole di uno sguardo di complicità, di rispetto, di stima. Poi ho rinunciato a guadagnarmi il tuo riguardo; decisi che mi sarei accontentato dell’attenzione, e così ho lasciato indietro qualche piccola parte di me che non riusciva ad accontentarsi dell’idea. Ho lasciato strisciare il mio animo come un verme per riuscire a farti accorgere di me, sotto i tuoi piedi, ma invece che notarmi mi hai schiacciato, travolto, fatto a pezzi innumerevoli volte. Pensavo sarebbe stata una missione irrealizzabile. Pensavo di non avere alcuna speranza. Poi è giunta questa triste occasione e ho capito: il punto non era farmi calpestare per farti notare un ostacolo nei tuoi passi, al contrario: dovevo farti inciampare su di me. Avrei dovuto travolgerti, farti oscillare e infine crollare. Solo allora, nel rialzarti, mi avresti scorto lì davanti a te. In quel momento, forse, mi avresti finalmente notato e avresti voluto prenderti la rivincita per lo screzio. E sai cosa? Alla fine è andata esattamente così. Perciò non rovinare tutto adesso, non spezzare i miei desideri per l’ennesima volta. Combatti, maledizione, come tu sai fare. Scagliati contro di me. La tua esitazione mi uccide. Il mio momento, il nostro momento, è finalmente giunto dopo una vita di desolazione trascorsa a masticare polvere, e adesso titubi? 

Cosa, per tutte le anime sperdute dei nove mondi, ti è accaduto? Cos’è che ti fa desistere, quale freno ti opprime? Sei cambiato, mi hai detto; dunque così profondo è questo tuo mutamento? E per quale motivo? Quale evento? Cosa, nel nome degli dei, ti ha reso così odiosamente fragile su quel maledetto e insulso pianeta. Cosa?

Ribollisco di rabbia al punto che mi sembra di scoppiare. Penso velocemente, assemblo i ricordi che ho accumulato osservandoti su Midgard; penso ancora. Immagino sarà piuttosto evidente ciò che provo visto che non riesco a trattenere i muscoli facciali dal contrarsi in delle smorfie rabbiose e contrite, né riesco a trattenere un fuoco che dagli occhi divampa fino a renderli gonfi e umidi. Un’altra volta. Sarà uno spettacolo a cui forse avrò troppo abituato le canaglie che in queste ultime ore più che mai si sono accostate al mio fianco. Non ti basta la mia sola umiliazione, né la mia sconfitta. Vuoi vedermi cadere a pezzi di fronte a te, dico bene? Vuoi osservarmi con quei tuoi occhi mentre mi spezzo e infine mi frantumo a causa della mia stessa debolezza? Vuoi la conferma che mi importi, non è così? Che io frema di una sfrenata gelosia nel pensare che forse, in questo tuo breve trascorso su Midgard, tu possa aver davvero trovato una distrazione tale da confonderti. Ma è davvero così, Thor? Seriamente quella donnetta sulla Terra ti ha cambiato a tal punto?

Come? Cosa avrebbe fatto per intimarti una così docile e meditata condotta? Cosa ha fatto per te? Quale dono ti distrae a tal punto da me? Elaboro domande e risposte, inducendomi a nuove riflessioni, rapide come scariche elettriche, eppure non riesco a credere che sia davvero così. Non riesco a credere che sia bastata qualche ora sulla terra per ridurmi a un ricordo ancora più infimo di quello che già ero. Non posso accettare che il pensiero di quell’essere estraneo si abbarbichi nella tua mente al punto di offuscartela mentre io e te siamo qui, l’uno di fronte all’altro sull’orlo di una guerra tra regni e tra fratelli, pronti a intraprendere la nostra battaglia che troppo a lungo abbiamo rimandato. Perché sei venuto allora? Non sono salito verso le tue priorità nemmeno con tutto quello che ho organizzato per te? Per questo momento? Non sei tornato dunque per me, per batterti con me, per fermarmi, per distruggermi. No. No, a quanto pare. Il tuo primo e più importante pensiero era salvare quella donnetta priva di valore, salvare la Terra che tanto affettuosamente ti ha accolto. Solo per poi tornare da lei magari, ho indovinato? 

Che peccato. Ti sei allora scomodato solo per togliere di mezzo l’impaccio. Dunque non sono davvero degno nemmeno lontanamente delle tue attenzioni. Rimango ancora un surrogato di motivazione; un avanzo di un problema che non risiede mai interamente e completamente in me. Rimarrò sempre e solo un contorno di qualcos’altro a ogni modo più importante di me. Avverto distintamente i battiti del mio cuore accelerare. Sembrano assetati, come se le cavità atriali soffrissero una siccità di sangue; magari è perché si sta dirigendo tutto verso il mio capo, irrorandolo di una collera sconosciuta fino a questo momento. Sento che potrei esplodere come un ordigno da un momento all’altro. Dolente di una nuova ferita, che ancora più a fondo scava nel mio animo fino a raggiungere ormai nient’altro che le ossa, cerco di dare una forma ai miei pensieri e spiro delle parole sofferenti che rivelano ogni mia supposizione.

È così dunque? È davvero per quella donna? Stai davvero pensando a lei anche in questo momento in cui io sono qui di fronte a te a intimarti di affrontarmi? Mi scavalca persino in questo luogo e in questo momento? Lei? Un essere profano con cui hai condiviso nient’altro che dei brevi e flebili respiri rispetto alla vita che noi due abbiamo condiviso. Eppure, è riuscita a sorpassarmi così facilmente.

Rispondi, maledetto infame egoista. Rispondimi, maledizione. Il tuo silenzio non fa altro che confermare le mie parole e i miei pensieri. Dunque è tutto esatto, è così. Sei riuscito a farmi un ultimo dono davvero superbo, fratello. È qualcosa che non meritavo. Non dopo tutto questo. Tu non conosci la sofferenza. Non hai nemmeno idea di cosa sia. Eppure vieni qui a parlarmi di pace e giustizia, di cosa dovrei e non dovrei fare. Col sapore delle sue labbra ancora sulle tue.

Un battito di ciglia che ho rimandato a lungo resetta il mio animo e lascia che una scottante lacrima mi bruci la pelle lungo lo zigomo e poi la guancia. Poco importa. Sono altre le cose di cui dovrei vergognarmi. Come per esempio l’averti amato fino a un giorno fa, per quanto il mio affetto potesse essere comunque ridotto e raggelato dall’odio per le tue numerose offese. Capisco solo ora che era troppo in ogni caso. Troppo rispetto a ciò che davvero avresti meritato. Ti ho donato anche più del dovuto di me stesso. E guarda cosa ho ricevuto in cambio. Sarebbe stato meglio non ricevere nulla, ma tu hai voluto superarti caricandomi invece sulle spalle il tuo disinteresse.

È finita. Adesso è finita davvero. Non c’è nessun freno rimasto, nessuna esitazione, nessuna debole fiamma che alimenti l’estinto fuoco dei sentimenti. Tu morirai, e avverrà oggi stesso; adesso. E ti dirò di più: non solo tu perirai. Mi occuperò personalmente anche della tua nuova amichetta che in uno schiocco di dita è diventata così tanto importante per te. Le strapperò l’anima e la darò in pasto ai cani, lo giuro. Conserverò ogni dettaglio per più tardi. Adesso attaccami, maledetto. Queste parole ti faranno sicuramente ardere, dico bene? Vieni qui. Assalimi. Distruggimi. Uccidimi. Io farò altrettanto, stanne certo.

Come previsto, il tempo necessario perché quella piccola lacrima si seccasse sulla pelle e le mie parole acquisissero la violenza della provocazione e già salti verso di me, finalmente intenzionato a colpirmi. Ci voleva poco allora per farti ritrovare il tuo furore giovanile; bastava centrare le cose importanti. Comprendo adesso che allora, evidentemente, io non ero uno stimolo sufficientemente forte. Il bagliore che emana il nostro colpo incrociato tra il tuo martello e il mio scettro fa letteralmente sparire ogni traccia di riflessione dai miei pensieri. Non ho più tempo di pensare, ma solo di agire. E agire in questo caso significa sconfiggerti e prendere la tua vita. La tua forza è notevole, come sempre, ma stavolta non risparmierò un solo granello della mia potenza. Il mio scopo è ucciderti, ricorda, non impressionarti. In un istante i nostri corpi finiscono per avvinghiarsi e ricadere a terra, senza neanche il tempo per riassorbire l’onda d’urto dello scontro. Iniziamo una lotta senza eccezione di colpi, quasi primitiva e animalesca. Siamo ben lontani dalla nobiltà che il nostro essere immortali ci contraddistingue. Rotoliamo sulle lastre di marmo del Bifrost come lupi che tentano di azzannarsi e rincorro la tua figura che sfugge per colpirla. Il mio primo tentativo va a vuoto e senza rendermene conto ho già scoperto ingenuamente un fianco, permettendoti di far cadere a terra me stavolta. Sappi che tutto ciò non può far altro se non aumentare la rabbia nei tuoi confronti. Quella stessa rabbia che ho tentato di tenere nascosta a lungo e che adesso non posso fare a meno di manifestare anche attraverso delle grida violente, cariche di disprezzo. Mi aiutano a mettere insieme le forze, sia mentali che fisiche, per poterti spezzare come lo stelo di un fiore.

Comunque mi difendo bene dal tuo colpo. Credevi fosse così facile annientarmi? Si vede che non ti sei mai posto il problema di un serio confronto con me; e ora ne pagherai le conseguenze. Sottostimare gli avversari è un errore fatale e tu ne sei colpevole come un recidivo. Il calore e l’energia che mi dona ogni muscolo del corpo mi permette di reagire prontamente, senza esitazioni, e di liberarmi dalla tua minaccia affidandomi a un calcio ben assestato. Rialzandomi e incrociando la tua figura, essa mi sembra così misera e umana. Sento che hai perso qualcosa, lì su Midgard. Qualcosa che tuttavia mi sarebbe piaciuto poter continuare a osservare nel nostro ultimo scontro per la vita. Forse è vero più di quel che pensavo che sei cambiato. Si vede proprio che dovrò accontentarmi.

Le scintille iridescenti dei nostri colpi continuano a illuminare il cerchio della sala senza interruzioni. È uno scontro di forza e violenza che non ammette né indugi né pietà. Devo ammettere che in questo sono in vantaggio. La forza e concentrazione che infondo in ogni fendente superano di gran lunga i miei limiti: la sete di vendetta e giustizia mi permettono di compiere sforzi che nemmeno immaginavo. È una sensazione che mi sconvolge e meraviglia, ma soprattutto mi dà energia sufficiente per continuare la battaglia che voglio veder finire nel sangue. Nel tuo sangue, fratello. Passano i secondi e finalmente penso di avere una buona possibilità per assestarti un colpo significativo: senza aspettare che il tuo corpo si rialzi, con uno slancio imponente salto verso di te, puntando lo scettro verticalmente sul tuo corpo, sperando che la sua punta ti trafigga come meriti. Ma le mie speranze sono malriposte; la tua agilità ti permette di schivare il colpo e reagire prontamente. Le nostre mosse si susseguono a ritmi così veloci da togliere il fiato, eppure entrambi non potremmo essere più concentrati su ogni istante di questo evento. Siamo entrambi pronti, lucidi e più che combattivi. Sono qui per ucciderti, fratello, ma non sai quanto avrei voluto coinvolgerti in una simile competizione in circostanze diverse e più pacifiche. Ci saremmo stimati a vicenda e io avrei ricevuto un tuo riconoscimento. Avrebbe significato per me colmare il vuoto di un’esperienza mancante fin troppo importante. Ma abbiamo avuto il nostro tempo e le nostre occasioni, e tu hai sciupato entrambe le cose. Pertanto, questa volta ci aspetta solo la morte.

Il pensiero che sia quello il punto di non ritorno al quale io stesso ti sto conducendo, ormai può solo che caricarmi di pericoloso fervore e incontrollata brama. Mi sfugge per questo una risata che ben si sposa col mio stato d’animo: sono in febbrile attesa di annientarti e lo scontro aumenta questo mio desiderio decuplicandolo, rendendo i miei occhi folli e assetati e il mio corpo pronto all’azione fino a tremare dalla suggestione. A te che hai preso tutto e hai sempre prosciugato ogni minima attenzione che il destino mi concedeva di tanto in tanto, io dono tutta la follia che ormai mi ha reso cieco di fronte a ogni legame. Sono qui e sono pronto a privarti del bene più grande: il tuo diritto all’esistenza. Sì, colpiscimi pure. Non puoi che alimentare le fiamme del mio odio in questo modo. Qualche stimolo può ancora servirmi e perciò non oserei lamentarmi delle percosse che mi riservi. Anzi, hanno un effetto corroborante. Ancora scintille e ancora rantoli di affanno e rabbia. È un miscuglio di tutte le più grandi bassezze: odio, collera, sprezzo, vendetta; l’aria odora di delitto imminente e io voglio essere il primo. L’affanno che accomuna entrambi non sembra minimamente distrarci dal nostro dovere, siamo coerenti e devoti alla nostra causa e questo fa onore a entrambi. È anzi un crescendo di forze contrastanti. Forse per questo che, arrivati al picco, esplodiamo in una detonazione tra opposti che ci scaglia lontano dal Bifrost. I miei occhi sono confusi. Vengo abbagliato da un ultimo lampo, poi riesco a scorgere il soffitto aureo del Bifrost, quindi la volta stellata e poi una melma di colori e forme che mi confonde fino a stordirmi. Ho percepito un urto violento, un frastuono di collisione e frattura; infine, mi ritrovo a scivolare sul mio corpo lungo un suolo liscio e iridescente che conosco bene. La mia corsa sembra infinita ma poi avverto un dislivello che culmina in un vuoto spaventoso. Se non altro la mia prontezza di riflessi mi permette di aggrapparmi per tempo al ciglio del ponte e sostenermi. È stato tutto così rapido e confuso che non saprei dire come io sia arrivato in questa posizione, ma certo non mi è d’aiuto per compiere quel che devo e riportarmi in vantaggio. Alcune parti del mio corpo dolgono, lo ammetto, e sento che la mia presa potrebbe a breve farsi debole fino a cedere, mentre le onde che si scontrano tra loro mi ricordano il pericolo imminente. Potrei finire inghiottito in una delle loro risacche in pochi secondi.

In un istante di debolezza, o forse di terrore, mi sfugge il tuo nome in un grido tremante. Sto riuscendo a tenermi, ma so che non sarà per molto. I palmi delle mani bruciano e la presa si allenta. Mi serve aiuto, maledizione. Ma se il mio piano funzionerà, avrò la possibilità di salvarmi e allo stesso tempo di colpirti. Ti conosco troppo bene perché qualcosa possa andare storto, caro fratello. Ecco i tuoi passi; li sento ben distinti farsi strada verso il bordo del ponte. Eccoti lì, in piedi di fronte a me a un passo dall’abisso di un mare furioso e mortale. La tua posizione ti rende vincente, ma il tuo sguardo è sconfitto. Chissà da cosa, chissà da chi. Sei forse deluso? Non sai quanto allora possa esserlo io. Io che ho trascorso una vita a cercare di portarti al cambiamento, a portarti verso di me e a convincerti del mio valore e della mia nobiltà. Non mi interessava superarti, ma essere riconosciuto come tuo pari, quello sì. E invece, in una vita di sforzi, affanni, dolori e preghiere vane, non sono riuscito neanche a scalfirti. Mentre una insulsa mortale, insignificante quanto un polline che fluttua nel vento, in un solo giorno è in grado di trasformarti fino a renderti irriconoscibile e a deviare i dettami delle tue scelte, dei tuoi interessi, della tua condotta. In un giorno solo. Una creatura che potrai anche dire di amare ma che conosci appena e che sembra insidiosa e volubile come la superficie dell’acqua. Hai rinunciato alle suppliche di un fratello che ti amava, rendendoti cieco a ogni mia timida richiesta sottintesa, per poi abbandonarti alla futilità e meschinità di un’infatuazione fulminea. Vedrai adesso quanto sono deluso, dio del tuono. Abbassati ancora. Cerca la mia mano, ti ripagherò con una sorpresa che mai come ora ti meriti.

Il tuo corpo si abbassa fino ad accosciarsi, mentre il tuo braccio si stende servizievole verso di me. Gentile da parte tua. Peccato che le tue dita attraversino il mio polso, ormai etereo come l’aria. Sono uno che pensa prima che tu possa solo immaginare le mie mosse, Thor; in fondo è sempre stato così: io la mente, tu la forza. Assisto alle tue spalle alla sparizione del mio ologramma, dispiacendomi solo di non poter osservare più da vicino la tua espressione presumibilmente smarrita e sorpresa. Mi concedo un risolino di derisione. Sei esilarante a volte; su certe cose, forse è vero che non cambierai mai. Ti volti verso di me celere, avendo finalmente capito il mio gioco, il mio schema, il mio ennesimo inganno. Ma è troppo tardi, premo l’affondo del mio scettro su di te, sul tuo ampio torace, e libero una scarica di energia che ti colpisce in pieno, stordendoti. È una sensazione intensa, quella di vederti soffrire. Tanto da farmela desiderare ancora. Desiderare di più. Stringo i denti cercando di trattenere un piacere troppo grande: la gioia che provoca la riuscita di un piano, l’andare a segno di un colpo che si desiderava assestare da così tanto tempo. E non sarà l’ultimo, non sperarci nemmeno. Ti vedo crollare a terra, cedere per la prima volta ai miei piedi, colpito, ferito, non so se già sconfitto; ma certo è un buon inizio. Vedrai quanto ce ne sarà ancora. L’euforia che mi provoca il pensiero di continuare a infierire su di te, di farti soffrire e di farti provare il sapore della sconfitta mi mandano in una tale estasi che mi abbandono a un ghigno che ben presto si trasforma in riso incontrollato, decuplicato da altri ologrammi che come ombre mi diverto a far apparire intorno a te, come un cerchio di luce. Mi vedi ora, ingrato inetto egoista? Infame di un viziato, indegno di ogni clemenza? Sei lì sdraiato a terra che forse pensi a cosa fare, a come fare, o semplicemente a cosa mai sia potuto accadere al tuo mai stato caro fratello. Sei così sciocco che se tu confessassi di non aver mai sospettato nulla riguardo a una discrepanza nel nostro rapporto, sarei disposto a crederci.

D’altronde, aspettarsi qualcosa dai mediocri è pericoloso. In un modo o nell’altro, si rischia sempre di essere delusi. Con te più di altri. Mi domanderai, con quel tuo tono ingenuo e quegli occhi da ragazzino smarrito, perché mai? Perché mai io sia arrivato a questo? Cosa mi avrebbe spinto?

Sì, già riesco a immaginarti; a immaginare la scena. Ma sai cosa, Thor? Non so se avrei voglia di risponderti, nel caso. Preferirei perire senza aggiungere verbo. Sono giunto alla conclusione che probabilmente non meriti neanche le mie parole; e in ogni caso, non capiresti mai nulla. Per te sarebbe tutto oscuro e incomprensibile. Se in tutti questi anni non sei nemmeno riuscito a cogliere le mie suppliche velate e i miei desideri, come potresti mai capire le ragioni che mi hanno spinto ad agire come ho fatto? Sarebbero perle ai porci e nient’altro. Ogni speranza è sprecata. Ogni aspettativa è malriposta. In fondo è così per tutto ormai. Non c’è più niente in cui io creda. Non c’è niente in cui io speri. Non c’è più niente a cui io tenga. La mia aspirata liberazione è essa stessa illusione, perché già so da me che non mi porterà alla pace che agogno. Eppure avanzo. Ancora qui, ancora nella stessa direzione, verso lo stesso obiettivo. È come una dolce autodistruzione. Sai come si dice, no? Chi già ha perso tutto, non ha più nulla da perdere. Quasi certamente non otterrò nulla, ma al tempo stesso ne ho assoluto bisogno. Come potresti mai anche solo sfiorare la comprensione di qualcosa del genere? Tu che mai in vita tua ti sei sentito completamente annientato, abbandonato e perduto, odiato e rifiutato, o anche solo da meno di qualcuno che amavi sopra ogni cosa? A che serviranno mai le parole ormai, Thor?

Il modo in cui tuttavia i miei pensieri si interrompono è piuttosto brusco: prima che possa prevenire un attacco il tuo braccio è già sollevato in linea retta verso il cielo e una scarica di fulmine mi colpisce in pieno insieme agli altri miei ologrammi, disintegrandoli e lasciando me solo, il vero Loki, a saltare diversi metri indietro per l’urto. Il mio lamento di dolore scuote le particelle d’aria vicino alle mie labbra, disperdendosi poi nell’etere come polvere. Il silenzio successivo viene spezzato solo dall’eco del tintinnio della mia armatura contro il solido ponte. È un suono che mi ricorda il concetto di ineluttabilità, e ammetto che lo trovo ironico da parte della sorte; quella cagna lunatica che mi trascina su per la vetta e poi mi rigetta nel fango. I miei occhi sono socchiusi ma fissano la volta celeste. Sento ancora le fitte crudeli della scarica nelle membra del corpo, mentre la vista degli astri mi fa pensare che, anche volendo, non ci sarebbe nessuno in questo mondo né in altri a cui potrei mai inviare il mio grido d’aiuto. Provo a stringere il pugno della mano destra con forza, ma realizzo che non ho più lo scettro in mio possesso; devo averlo perduto nella caduta. È una strana sensazione, forse dettata dal forte colpo subito, ma per un attimo mi sento completamente perduto, come se qualcosa avesse risucchiato via ogni scopo e proposito dal mio cuore. Fisso l’etere per una seconda volta. Mi sembra di trovarmi in trappola, spalle al muro, senza sapere cosa fare. E nessun sentimento al mondo è più sgradevole di un’insidiosa abulia. Cerco di rimettere insieme le forze attraverso dei respiri profondi, ma tutto il furore e la rabbia di pochi istanti prima sono come volati via, forse disintegrati da quello stesso fulmine che mi ha colpito.

Eppure avevo giurato a me stesso che mai ancora mi sarei abbandonato a simili bassezze sentimentali. Dunque sono davvero così debole di convinzione? Stento a crederci, eppure…

Improvvisamente, la vista delle stelle mi viene coperta e negata dalla tua figura che mi raggiunge e si staglia, così ampia e imponente, di fronte a me. Il mio sguardo si corruccia e la mia espressione suggerisce un rimprovero sprezzante. I tuoi occhi al contrario appaiono così stanchi e scontenti; ti ho forse amareggiato? Bene. Per quanto possa averlo fatto, sappi che non rappresenterà mai neanche un centesimo dell’amarezza e dell’afflizione a cui tu mi hai costretto per anni. La moneta con cui potrò ripagarti non varrà mai tanto. Quindi sì: struggiti, affliggiti, soffri. Non potrei chiedere di meglio, figlio di Odino. Anzi, se l’offesa è tale, finiscimi con un colpo del tuo martello o con un altro fulmine, andiamo. Tendi fino a spezzare la curva della nostra immortalità, vediamo fino a quanto si tende. Colpisci, forza. 

Per alcuni momenti quel pensiero diventa un imperativo, come se non avessi mai desiderato altro. E forse è così. Ma la buona sorte non è mai dalla mia; neanche quando cerco di autodistruggermi. Muovi il braccio con cui tieni il martello, sì, ma non per colpirmi. Ti limiti a poggiarlo su di me, sullo sterno, consapevole che non potrò mai sollevarlo da lì. Rimango incredulo, come se quella fosse solo una proiezione della mia immaginazione e non stesse accadendo davvero. Ma poi il dolore dei muscoli e delle ossa all’altezza del torace mi riportano velocemente alla realtà ricordandomi che il tuo martello è davvero lì, sopra di me a tenermi a terra, come un verme.

Mescolo gemiti e lamenti di una nuova umiliazione, che è quella di ritrovarmi ancora una volta messo da parte, accantonato, come uno scarto o una scelta di seconda mano. Ancora una volta alle tue spalle e non avanti. L’idea che ci possa volere così poco a sedarmi mi distrugge e mi adira al tempo stesso. Ti osservo lasciarmi e rivolgerti altrove, verso il portale, avanzando con passo cauto. Non riesco davvero a credere che per te ora siano più importanti quegli schifosi Giganti stolti e traditori piuttosto che lo scontro con tuo fratello. Sollevoil viso facendo pressione sulla nuca per richiamarti, cercare di liberarmi, fare qualcosa. Ma lo sforzo è immenso e non riesco a far susseguire più di due tentativi. Il respiro è affaticato e così anche i muscoli. I miei gemiti si caricano di odio fino a diventare dei ringhi inascoltati. Tento l’unica possibilità rimasta, e cioè aiutarmi con la forza delle braccia; ma per quanta forza io imprima il martello non si smuove di un solo centimetro, nemmeno afferrandolo per tutti e quattro gli angoli con i palmi delle mani. Sento l’addome contarsi, il diaframma bruciare, ma capisco di non avere altra possibilità al momento. Ingoio a fatica e prendo aria, mentre con lo sguardo cerco un tuo scorcio o contorno. Cosa vorresti fare? Cosa pensi di poter fare? Stai lì, davanti a una furia di fulmini, lampi ed energia, completamente impotente e smarrito. Dimmi qual è il tuo piano, adesso. Forse è vero, forse alla fine sono tornato qui, a terra, secondo e surclassato, ma almeno ho la soddisfazione di averti messo con le spalle al muro. Non c’è niente che tu possa fare. Tutto questo non finirà nel cliché per cui tu, il buono, vinci e io, il cattivo, vengo sconfitto. Osserva bene fratello, perché stavolta non potrai cambiare le cose. Come ci si sente ad assistere a un’ecatombe contro cui non si può agire? Che sapore ha l’impotenza? Dimmelo.

Il pensiero è talmente forte che mi esce dalle labbra naturalmente, seppur con sforzo maggiore a causa della pressione della tua arma. Guardati fratello, osservati bene. In piedi, di fronte al nemico da affrontare, senza alcuna possibilità di intervenire. Il potente Thor. Il grande Thor. L’invincibile Thor. Cosa sei adesso? Con tutta la tua forza, dimmi. Dimmi a cosa ti serve adesso. Cerco di gridare, voglio che tu ascolti e che le mie parole ti colpiscano come dardi velenosi sulla schiena. Mi senti fratello? Mi senti? Guarda quanto sei meno di niente, tu che ti credevi insuperabile. Guardati come non vali più di me, razza di tracotante esempio di egoismo. Mi hai sentito Thor? Mi senti? Non c’è niente che tu possa fare, niente. Sarai costretto ad assistere allo spettacolo e mandare giù l’odiosa sconfitta. Alla fine, hai perso.

Inaspettatamente il mio torace si libera dell’oppressione. Sbatto le palpebre degli occhi un paio di volte e respiro pienamente sia dal naso che dalle labbra. Sollevo la nuca per osservare cosa sia successo e noto subito l’assenza del martello sul mio corpo. Ma quello che incontrano i miei occhi immediatamente dopo è molto diverso: il tuo braccio sollevato, col tuo prezioso martello ben stretto nella mano, si scaglia con violenza contro la superficie del ponte. In un primo momento penso di aver preso un abbaglio, di aver ingannato me stesso; eppure la tua figura continua a caricarsi, dall’alto verso il basso, per assestare colpi che sembrano sempre più potenti. Che stai facendo? Che stai facendo? Faccio forza sui palmi e quindi sui gomiti per sollevarmi leggermente, non riuscendo a credere che la tua mente sia potuta arrivare a elaborare una soluzione tanto estrema. Hai idea di quello che stai facendo? Quello è il ponte, maledizione. Se distruggerai il ponte non ci sarà più la possibilità di spostarsi tra i regni. Scegli questo, pur di salvare quella razza di scarti viventi? Recidi un’arteria della tua terra madre per loro? Ma cosa sei tu? Che cosa hai in testa? Che stai facendo, che stai facendo? Questa tua azione mi spiazza, profondamente. Non era qualcosa che avevo calcolato e ritrovarmi impreparato è l’ultima cosa che in questo momento avrei desiderato. Devo agire, e anche in fretta. Ancora incredulo e stupito, cerco di porti di fronte a un’evidenza che dovrebbe toccarti, vista la bassezza sentimentale a cui sei ormai giunto: distruggi il portale, Thor, e non potrai più rivederla. Ci hai pensato a questo, eh? Lo sai che significa, vero? Sarai condannato; per sempre. Mi senti, fratello? Non potrai vedere quella tua donnetta insignificante mai più. Mi senti, maledetto? Mai più ho detto. Mai più! 

Eppure non mi sembri ricettivo. Oppure è qualcosa con cui hai già fatto i conti e stoicamente ti porti avanti in questa tua missione masochista che non ha nulla a che vedere con noi, col nostro scontro, col nostro impegno. Bene, direi. Adesso oltre che da una femmina mediocre sono stato posto in disparte persino dai Giganti. Buffo, visto che a dire il vero sarei uno di loro. Niente, non c’è veramente nulla che io ormai possa fare per farti concentrare sul qui e sull’adesso. Su di me. Ci sarà sempre qualcosa di più importante, mi sbaglio? Non sarò mai abbastanza per te. Serro le labbra e trattengo una smorfia di rabbia. Questo era l’ultimo ago col quale ti ho concesso di ferirmi. È stata la tua ultima mossa, Thor. Hai fatto la tua scelta. E io compio la mia. Continui a colpire il suolo con una forza che ha un che di disperato mentre io mi sollevo lentamente in piedi. La mia voce non ti arriva, e le mie parole tantomeno. È il momento. Adesso, finiamola qui. Non c’è altro da dire. Avverto un tale livore all’interno del mio corpo che temo possa sgorgare all’esterno. Se succedesse, di certo ti travolgerebbe.

Cancello pensieri, esitazioni e sentimenti dalla nebbia che è diventato ormai il mio spirito. Un tempio fatiscente, logorato da bombardamenti ininterrotti che hanno estirpato da esso ogni vitalità, ogni traccia di vita e palpitazione. Rimane solo cenere. Afferro lo scettro che avevo perduto e lo stringo con entrambe le mani mentre i miei piedi già muovono inconsciamente verso te. Basta giocare, basta esitare. Mettiamo fine a tutto questo. Cancelliamo ogni ricordo, ogni dolore. Lascia che ti dia l’opportunità di espiare le tue colpe. Sto correndo verso di te con l’intenzione di ucciderti; fermarti sarà solo una conseguenza di ciò che farò. Salto nello stesso momento in cui sollevi il martello per l’ultima volta. Vedrai, sarà come addormentarsi. Vorrei poter dire che mi dispiace, ma non riesco neanche a pensarlo nella mia coscienza. Ho solo voglia di chiudere gli occhi e lasciare che tutto finisca come deve. La verità è che sono stanco. Ho speso tutto ciò che ho potuto e adesso avrei davvero bisogno di trarne qualche misero beneficio. Dammi questa possibilità, fratello. Lascia che sia come deve essere. Come ho sognato.

I nostri due colpi finali quasi coincidono, ma non del tutto. Il tuo ultimo affondo sul ponte è determinante, e distrugge in un secondo ogni mia possibilità di riuscita: la punta del mio scettro arriva a malapena a sfiorarti il mantello. Poi più nulla. Solo luce accecante e un sibilo che penetra affilato nelle orecchie. Sento spezzarsi qualcosa e poi esplodere. Il mio corpo non è più sotto il mio controllo; lo sento sollevarsi e librarsi in aria con violenza, avvolto da raggi così luminosi da ferire lo sguardo. Per diversi istanti è come se tramite una centrifuga avessero separato la materia del mio corpo dal suo soffio vitale: i miei occhi cercano un appiglio spaziale, visivo, tattile, ma non c’è nulla intorno a me a parte luce. Anche tu sembri scomparso, Thor. Continuo a sentire rombi di tuoni e le onde del mare muggire impetuose; mi sembra di avvertire un milione di minuscole gocce colpire il mio corpo, in una foschia distruttiva. Non so più dove sono. Tutto è confuso e distante. Chiudo gli occhi per alcuni istanti, accecato e incredulo rispetto a ciò che sta accadendo. Ho commesso un altro errore dunque? Possibile che si concluda di nuovo con una mia sconfitta quest’ennesima partita? E se davvero così fosse, dove andrei? Cosa farei? In queste ore concitate non ho neanche avuto il tempo di pensare a cosa sarebbe successo se avessi fallito. Lasciare le cose come prima sarebbe impensabile. Schiudo gli occhi mentre raggi di energia mi colpiscono e investono, facendomi perdere la protezione dell’elmo. Non ti vedo Thor. In compenso, mentre inizia la discesa in caduta libera in seguito all’onda d’urto, scorgo il Bifrost, distrutto e quasi a pezzi, scivolare via inghiottito dall’oscurità dell’universo circostante. Quelle ombre lo stanno assorbendo in un vortice di nebulose. Sarà dunque questa la nostra fine? La mia fine?

Ma ecco che ricompari, dalle nubi e dai vapori densi che ci hanno divisi. Cadi verso il basso, proprio come me, ma sei leggermente più distante. Ecco, se proprio adesso dovessi morire, il pensiero di portarti con me addolcirebbe la pena. Fino a quanto pensi potremmo essere immortali? In quest’ottica, la prospettiva di trapassare non sarebbe poi così spiacevole. Avrei perso, certo, e nemmeno diventerei il re di Asgard, ma così anche tu. Le nostre differenze sarebbero azzerate nella morte. Nonostante questo slancio poetico, i miei occhi e le mie mani non esitano certo a cercare con ansia febbrile un appiglio intorno a sé, un’ancora di salvezza. Lo scettro è ancora vicino al mio corpo e come me rotea nella caduta. Tento di allungare un braccio verso una sua estremità mentre inconsciamente libero un grido di terrore. Le mie dita riescono a stringersi intorno allo scettro un attimo prima di subire un’inaspettata e violenta battuta d’arresto. Il dolore dei muscoli che si tendono si trasforma in una smorfia a cui segue un rantolo soffocato. Non stiamo più cadendo. Sollevo a fatica il viso, col fiato che viene a mancare, e vedo te Thor, sospeso a testa in giù a un passo dall’abisso, proprio come me, che tieni con forza l’altra estremità del mio scettro, mantenendomi ancora in questo mondo, ancora in vita. E poi dietro di te, ad afferrarti per un piede, il padre degli dei. La mia sorpresa è grande, ma nella posizione in cui mi trovo è difficile mostrarla: le sferzate di vento mi feriscono viso e corpo, e mi renderebbero fatale un improvviso cedimento sulla presa; una sola debolezza e potrei essere spazzato via da una di quelle folate. E così, rendendomi conto della situazione in cui mi trovo, della mia posizione a un passo dalla morte, e osservando prima te fratello e quindi te, padre, con la stessa velocità di un battito di ciglia, regredisco dominato dalla paura più pungente, verso un me stesso infantile.

Sono terrorizzato ed esausto, e mi rendo conto che non ero minimamente preparato a questo momento; ho lasciato scorrere tutto troppo in fretta, ma credevo fortemente che avrei potuto sistemare le cose. Non mi è possibile mantenere la calma e la razionalità in questo momento; i miei occhi si muovono in ogni direzione, a un passo dal pianto, cercando di scorgere qualcosa di diverso oltre al buio che mi circonda. Seguono le stelle, poi i detriti del portale che ancora danzano intorno a noi e si disperdono nel nulla; poi guardo l’uomo che mi ha cresciuto e provo a immaginare cosa possa scorrere nei suoi pensieri. Il mio viso trema in un’espressione di dolorosa attesa, in sospeso tra la vita e la morte. Mi sento completamente smarrito, allo stesso modo di quando diverse ore fa proprio tu, padre, mi hai confessato chi sono. In un istante sono tornato quel bambino che davanti ai tuoi occhi ti chiedeva perché.

Non so cosa fare, né cosa pensare. Ho paura, come mai nella mia vita. Realizzo pienamente in coscienza che ho fallito; miseramente e completamente. E che ciò che ho deciso di lasciarmi alle spalle quando ho scelto la mia strada probabilmente è perduto per sempre. Eppure voglio che tu sappia, padre degli dei, che ciò che ho fatto è stato in bene e per il bene; il bene di un regno che, nonostante non sia il mio, amo con tutto me stesso. Certo, avrei voluto la mia parte, è vero, ma più di ogni altra cosa, devi credermi…avrei voluto renderti fiero di me. Nello stesso momento in cui elaboro questo pensiero, sento il pressante bisogno di condividerlo, di provare a fartelo sapere. Ne hai il diritto e io ne ho il bisogno. Non fraintendermi: non è la mia giustificazione ma la mia motivazione. In un ultimo sforzo, tra le fitte gelide del vento e quelle dolorose dei muscoli di un corpo ormai esausto, rivolgo a te Odino le mie parole. Forse per la prima e ultima volta nella mia esistenza sono sincero; sono sincero quando dico che ci sarei riuscito. Ce l’avrei fatta, davvero. Per te prima di tutti. Per tutti noi. Volevo questo. Volevo solo mostrare al mondo chi sono e cosa sono in grado di fare. Dimostrare che ero degno di quel titolo che mi avevi negato fin dal principio solo per le mie origini. Avrei voluto mostrarti che diverso non è sinonimo di indegno. Avrei ricomposto un quadro distrutto e a pezzi, solo per te. Per un tuo sì. Una tua benedizione. Se Thor non si fosse messo in mezzo, ci sarei riuscito. Saresti infine stato fiero di me.

Continuo a stringere con vigore la presa intorno allo scettro, cercando di non farmi distrarre dalle mie stesse parole. I vortici d’aria intorno a noi sono così forti da far oscillare il mio corpo come un ramoscello, riempiendo le mie orecchie di fischi assordanti. I miei occhi sono sempre lì, fissi su di te. Trapassano la figura di Thor, non curandosene, e chiedendo solo la tua attenzione, la tua risposta, la tua assoluzione. Nel mio animo, due bestie si confrontano e lottano fra di loro: la prima rappresenta uno spirito mesto e condiscendente che vorrebbe solo che tutto ciò finisse e che anzi non fosse mai iniziato; è quella parte di me che vorrebbe aprire gli occhi e svegliarsi dall’incubo, continuando a vivere nella menzogna e nell’ostracismo sociale e affettivo con cui sono stato cresciuto. Ma l’altra creatura al mio interno è al contrario orgogliosa e guerriera, ed è ancora insaziabile nella sua fame di giustizia, vendetta, aspirazione voluttuosa di un privilegio mai assaporato: la mia libertà spirituale, che mi consentirebbe di armonizzare me stesso e la mia turbolente nuova identità. È la parte di me che non osa ancora arrendersi e che vuole continuare a combattere fino al riconoscimento dei suoi diritti e di una nuova forma di affetto. Avverto distintamente le due creature azzannarsi fra loro nel momento in cui il suono flebile e sussurrato della tua voce, padre, mi accarezza le orecchie. In questo giorno mi è già capitato di assorbire il contrasto tra la tua voce dolce e le tue parole veritiere ma spietate; eppure, questa volta il colpo è ancora peggiore. Quel “no” che pronunci, seguito dal mio nome, suona al mio udito come un incubo incomprensibile da cui non vedo vie di fuga.

La verità, è che davvero non riesco a capire. Il significato di tutto questo, di tutto ciò che è accaduto. Non capisco perché è successo che mi sia ritrovato in questa casa e in questo mondo per un tuo capriccio, o peggio, per un tuo disegno politico. Non capisco perché, nonostante la tua scelta, non mi abbia però fatto dono della libertà di sapere chi fossi e da dove venissi, nascondendomi come uno spauracchio e facendomi crescere nell’oscurità di un’ignoranza che mi ha reso cieco e instabile, costantemente in dissapore con l’ambiente nel quale cercavi di immergermi ma da cui, al tempo stesso, eri bene attento a tenermi lontano. Non capisco, padre, perché tu non mi abbia lasciato lì nel tempio quel giorno. Sul margine della mia fine, mi chiedo questo. Mentre sporgo il viso verso l’abisso che mi attende, mi chiedo questo. È vero che non so come sarebbe stata la mia vita, nel remoto quanto velleitario caso in cui non fossi morto lì nel santuario, eppure il pensiero mi martella nella mente, rapido come un battito del cuore, insieme a tutti gli altri pensieri che si mescolano e accumulano.

Continuo a non capire e so già che non capirò mai. Farsene una ragione non è esattamente la frase di circostanza che si potrebbe usare in questo frangente. L’unica cosa che mi è chiara è il tuo diniego; probabilmente anche la tua delusione. Perché ti ho deluso, non è vero padre degli dei? So che è così. Lo leggo nel tuo occhio che mi fissa e attende. E se queste sono le premesse, temo mi resti ben poca scelta. Non voglio vivere in un mondo in cui ciò che ho fatto per giustizia mi condanni. Sono stato già abbastanza punito durante la mia vita. Non potrei sopportarne una nuova, gettata nelle stesse, se non peggiori, agonie. Se questo è il tuo giudizio, Odino, se questa è la risposta di Asgard, allora a me non resta che una scelta sola.

Me ne andrò così, nell’incomprensione e nell’incomunicabilità, verso un sollievo più duraturo e solido di quello che nessuno di voi è riuscito a darmi. Se questo è un addio, allora sarà il più breve e silenzioso degli addii. Una volta consapevole di questo, riesco a ricambiare con maggiore serenità lo sguardo fisso che porti su di me. E con quest’ultima occhiata, cancello per sempre la tua identità di padre dal mio cuore. Per la prima volta, sono completamente libero dalle catene dei falsi legami. Alla fine, anche se non nel modo che mi aspettavo, sono dunque riuscito a rinascere. Sono riuscito a diventare Loki, e Loki soltanto. Un inavvertibile battito di ciglia non riesce a impedire a un’ultima lacrima di scendere lungo il mio viso. La sento chiaramente solcarmi lo zigomo, ma penso che giunti a questo punto non abbia altro di cui lamentarmi. 

Dopo tutte queste considerazioni, il mio corpo è finalmente leggero e disteso, pronto ad affrontare ciò che deve. I miei occhi poggiano su di te per gli ultimi istanti e in una sospesa frazione del tempo che ci rimane penso che anche tu, fratello, abbia capito cosa stia per accadere. Peccato che il tuo intervento, come è sempre stato, non cambi di nulla le cose. È tardi ormai, e mi rendo conto che è sempre stato tardi. Da quando Odino ha preso quel bambino nel tempio, è sempre stato troppo tardi. Se in questo mondo un posto per me non c’è, allora è giunto il tempo di trovarne un altro, più nascosto, più oscuro e freddo, più eterno dell’immortalità. Ed è lì che voglio andare. Non c’è altro posto che possa lenire le mie pene. Non c’è altro posto in cui possa andare.

Sono Loki, e Loki soltanto. Non ho paura di ciò che sto per fare. Le mie dita si dischiudono come i petali di un fiore all’alba, lasciando il metallo ormai caldo dello scettro. È una sensazione che libera e corrobora uno spirito senza più patria, lasciandolo libero di distruggersi nel bagliore delle stelle. In pochi istanti, i venti mi catturano in dei turbini invisibili che mi scortano nel mio ultimo viaggio. Non conosco la meta, ma nell’allontanarmi rimango ancora per pochi lunghissimi attimi con lo sguardo su di voi, su chi era un padre e su chi era un fratello. E l’amore che nutrivo per voi e per chi eravate si disperde nel cosmo con la stessa rapidità del mio corpo risucchiato dal gelo del nulla, del vuoto. Sono in volo verso la liberazione, infine. Sospeso per gli ultimi secondi tra la vita e la morte, in un limbo dolceamaro. Le vostre figure sono ormai scomparse e il mio sguardo è perso altrove, tra le nebulose che mi circondano e nelle quali sto per essere inghiottito. Non c’è più nulla da vedere. Non c’è più nulla da dire. E non c’è più nulla da fare. Le due chimere al mio interno posso cessare il conflitto. È finita. È la fine della lotta perché è la fine della vita. Per quel che possa valere, per quel che possa significare, accetto questa fine. Il mio spirito può trovare pace e riposo; può addormentarsi tra le onde di una notte infinita. Chiudo gli occhi, senza riuscire più a distinguere nulla accanto a me se non il vuoto. Lo stesso vuoto che ha accompagnato la mia esistenza congiunta a un destino meschino e spregevole. Quella stessa esistenza che ora rigetto nell’abisso della morte. È finita. Negli occhi, solo il buio. Nelle orecchie, solo il vento.

È finita.

\- Epilogo -

Buio.

Mi trovo in un mondo oscuro, privo di consistenza. È questa forse la sensazione della morte? Se fosse davvero così, allora potrei dire che essa ha il sapore del sangue. Ne riconosco il gusto dolce nella bocca e sulle labbra. Cerco di muovermi, ma lo sforzo è troppo grande e il risultato troppo mediocre. Il terreno dove sono sdraiato è duro e ostile; l’aria ghiacciata mi perfora il viso dolorante. Poi rifletto su questo particolare: il dolore.

Si soffre anche dopo la morte, dunque? Chiudo gli occhi. È strano osservare come tenerli aperti o meno mi offra la stessa visuale tetra e priva di speranza. A questo punto è lecito domandarmi se io sia davvero morto. Non ricordo nulla di esatto: lampi, luci, grida, una forte esplosione. Poi un baratro; lo scettro, la mano di Thor, Odino. Riapro gli occhi. A fatica ruoto su un fianco e sputo un amalgama di sangue e saliva sul terreno roccioso. Ormai è certo: sono vivo.

Il problema principale adesso è: dove sono? Al momento non c’è nulla che possa aiutarmi: il buio mi circonda, le forze mi hanno abbandonato e inoltre temo di essere ferito più seriamente di quanto pensassi. Serro i denti per trattenere un grido di dolore quando, facendo forza sui palmi, sollevo il mio corpo moribondo per assumere una posizione seduta. Lo sforzo notevole mi fa ansimare intensamente, mentre il solo dilatarsi dei polmoni mi provoca delle fitte terribili al torace. In compenso, gli occhi cominciano ad abituarsi alla sinistra oscurità e riconosco un ammasso roccioso accanto a me. Ne approfitto per poggiarvi la schiena e riprendere le forze. La mia mente è completamente vuota, risucchiata in un mondo sconosciuto. Un solo pensiero rimbomba al suo interno: sono ancora vivo.

Riesco a osservare i palmi delle mie mani ferite, fangose e tremanti. Sono vivo. Ancora non ho deciso come accogliere la notizia, ma sono vivo. Rimango immobile in quella posizione per non so quanto tempo, forse minuti, forse ore, finché qualcosa non cattura la mia attenzione. È una luce; una luce azzurra, si direbbe. È lontana, ma perfettamente visibile. Non so spiegarmelo, ma sento di doverla raggiungere. Potrebbe essere la mia salvezza o magari la mia fine. Per la prima volta, queste due possibilità non mi suggeriscono la minima differenza. Qualunque sia l’esito, andrà bene. Stringo i pugni sulle rocce intorno a me, compiendo un altro sforzo disumano per riuscire a mettermi in piedi. Questa volta non riesco a frenare le grida di dolore che si innalzano alte nell’aria, nell’universo: unica testimone, la massa di stelle che mi osserva dalla volta celeste. Riesco a raggiungere una posizione semi eretta e torno a osservare il bagliore ceruleo. È ancora lì, luminoso e attraente come un faro. Inspiro come se volessi catturare tutto l’ossigeno del pianeta. Il primo passo è molto complicato, lento ed estenuante, ma almeno riconosco che mi è possibile camminare. Ciò che adesso mi attende è un mistero.

Quel sapore di morte ancora mi impasta la bocca. Il mio sguardo è fisso, concentrato. Il mio corpo è in fin di vita, e i miei pensieri sospesi lungo una sponda di inanità; il mio spirito, al contrario, non è mai stato così desideroso dell’ignoto. Famelico, avanzo verso ciò che mi è sconosciuto.


End file.
